


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Un poquito de Castiel/Anna al principio, language: spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU basado (más o menos) en la película de Disney “Encantada” (Enchanted). En un reino de cuento de hadas, la princesa Anna y el capitán Castiel se enamoran y deciden casarse de inmediato. Pero Lucifer, el hermano de la princesa, no está dispuesto a permitir que ella le arrebate el trono al casarse primero, por lo que envía a Castiel, a través de un portal mágico, a un mundo desconocido para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también lo publiqué originalmente en livejournal, en el verano de 2010. Eso significa que seguramente lo habréis leído ya y podéis pasar de largo. Sólo lo subo aquí para tenerlo guardado, por si acaso livejournal se estrella algún día.
> 
> Mi agradecimiento a @Luciela y @marionslee por sus estupendos beteos. Si queréis ver la preciosa portada que @marionslee me hizo para este fic, la podéis encontrar en http://pics.livejournal.com/apocrypha73/pic/0005yrx8

Más allá de todas las fronteras conocidas, en un lugar al que sólo podemos llegar a través de nuestros sueños, existe un reino donde la magia es real y donde habitan dragones, hadas, unicornios y duendes; donde los animales saben hablar y las flores no se marchitan nunca. También viven en él demonios y brujos malvados, pero en realidad no es algo que tenga demasiada importancia, porque en este país maravilloso los buenos siempre ganan. Su nombre es Paradisia.

Y ocurrió una vez que un buen día, el rey que gobernaba este lugar de ensueño se marchó sin avisar y sin dejar instrucciones. De modo que sus hijos, el príncipe Lucifer y la princesa Anna, quedaron a cargo de llevar las riendas del reino. Dado que eran mellizos, ninguno de los dos tenía más derecho que el otro a heredar el trono, así que decidieron asumir el gobierno de forma conjunta. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que esa solución necesariamente sería temporal, ya que la ley de Paradisia establecía que si la sucesión no podía determinarse por edad, entonces la corona pasaría al primero en contraer matrimonio. Pero los hermanos eran jóvenes, así que la idea de enamorarse les parecía tan lejana como el mismo sol.

Los príncipes amaban a su país tanto como se querían entre ellos, de modo que durante años trabajaron mano a mano para hacerlo prosperar. La gente vivía feliz bajo su reinado y todo era tan perfecto como se podría soñar.

Aparentemente.

Lo que nadie podía imaginar era que Lucifer ocultaba una naturaleza codiciosa debajo de su máscara de amabilidad y dulzura, y que además practicaba en secreto la magia negra. El cariño que sentía por su hermana era sincero, pero su ambición era mucho mayor. Estaba decidido a conseguir que el trono algún día fuese suyo, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Como es lógico, todo fue bien hasta el día en que la princesa se enamoró.

 

*****

 

El salón del trono resplandecía, bañado por la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por las estilizadas ventanas que cubrían toda la pared del este. Los rayos se reflejaban en las iridiscentes columnas de cristal, descomponiéndose en todos los colores del arco iris y despertando a las flores de las enredaderas que colgaban de las vigas del techo. Sobre el estrado que presidía la sala, levemente elevado con respecto al resto de la habitación por dos escalones, los príncipes ocupaban sendos tronos forrados de terciopelo granate con adornos dorados, los colores de la familia real. A simple vista nadie habría podido decir que fuesen hermanos, y mucho menos mellizos, puesto que el parecido físico entre los dos era inexistente. Mientras Anna era toda gracilidad y líneas esbeltas, Lucifer tenía una complexión robusta más propia de un campesino que de un príncipe. El pálido rostro de ella acunaba unos ojos oscuros que parecían más grandes de lo normal en comparación con la delgadez de sus pómulos, y estaba enmarcado por una larga cabellera rojiza. Lucifer, en cambio, tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba tan corto que se mantenía en pie por sí solo, y sus ojos algo hundidos eran de un azul muy claro, casi transparentes cuando les daba la luz.

En lo que sí se parecían era en el porte majestuoso y la natural autoridad que emanaba de ellos, como correspondía a quienes estaban acostumbrados a mandar desde muy niños. Los dos eran muy atractivos, cada uno a su manera.

Frente a ellos, en el centro de la sala, una representación del ejército recién llegado de la frontera norte se mantenía en orgullosa formación, mientras toda la corte les admiraba desde los laterales. En respuesta a una indicación de Lucifer, el general Zachariah se adelantó, casco en mano, hasta el pie de los escalones. Una vez allí se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. Su cota de malla del color del oro viejo refulgió cuando volvió a erguirse en toda su considerable estatura, haciendo que la sobrevesta negra y la capa de terciopelo rojo parecieran más lustrosas aún.

\- Habéis regresado victorioso una vez más- le saludó el príncipe con tono satisfecho.

\- Las tropas del demonio Alastair han sido derrotadas y empujadas de nuevo al interior del Bosque Negro- asintió Zachariah-. Las fronteras vuelven a estar seguras, mi señor.

\- Nuestro reino estará siempre en deuda con vos y vuestro ejército, general- intervino Anna-. Hacéis posible que nuestro pueblo viva en paz.

\- No hay tal deuda, mi señora- respondió él, inclinando brevemente la cabeza hacia la princesa-. Es para nosotros un honor servir a Paradisia y a sus príncipes. Pero, si me perdonáis el atrevimiento, alteza, hay un favor que quisiera pediros.

Anna consultó a su hermano con la mirada antes de responder, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, y éste asintió en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

\- Por supuesto, general- contestó la joven-. Sea lo que sea, será un placer para nosotros concederlo.

Zachariah saludó una vez más al estrado antes de continuar.

\- Nobles señores, la batalla se ha ganado pero fue muy dura. Hubo un momento en que las huestes de Alastair estuvieron a punto de rodearnos, y lo habrían conseguido de no ser por el arrojo y valor de un hombre. Con presteza dirigió a su escuadrón contra los nigromantes cuyas oscuras artes animaban el ejército de cadáveres del invasor, y demostrando gran pericia en el uso de la magia, logró acabar con ellos y gracias a eso pudimos romper sus líneas y vencer. Es de justicia reconocer sus méritos aquí y ahora, si vuestras altezas convienen a ello- los príncipes asintieron al unísono, y el general añadió-. Permitidme que os presente al capitán Castiel.

Se volvió hacia sus hombres, mientras comenzaban a escucharse aplausos y vítores procedentes de los cortesanos. De entre las filas de soldados se adelantó un hombre de cabello oscuro, vestido con uniforme similar al de Zachariah sólo que menos lujoso y más deteriorado por el uso. Un pequeño símbolo bordado en oro con la forma de unas alas decoraba el peto de su sobrevesta, identificándole como miembro del cuerpo de élite de los magos guerreros, popularmente conocidos como "ángeles".

El hombre caminaba con la cabeza gacha y actitud reticente, como si la idea de recibir honores en audiencia pública le hiciera sentir espantosamente incómodo. Con el casco bajo un brazo, la otra mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada y la mirada fija en el suelo, avanzó hasta situarse frente a los tronos e hincó la rodilla ante el primer escalón. La capa roja se derramó sobre sus hombros cubriéndole parcialmente los brazos, donde los haces de luz parecían estar jugando a perseguirse por entre los anillos de su cota de malla.

\- Mi señor. Mi señora- murmuró respetuosamente. Su voz era cálida y grave, con un timbre que parecía reverberar desde el fondo de su caja torácica. El sonido provocó algún que otro suspiro entre las damas que observaban desde los laterales, al abrigo de las cristalinas columnas. Entonces el capitán levantó la vista, y la princesa inspiró con fuerza al ver su rostro.

El príncipe Lucifer dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia su hermana, que observaba al soldado como si la hubieran hipnotizado. Un mal presentimiento estaba comenzando a formarse en su pecho y se volvió para mirar al capitán, que todavía no se había levantado.

Era guapo, hasta él podía ver eso. Mandíbula fuerte, nariz desafiante, labios carnosos y ojos enormes, de un azul tan intenso y vivo que hacía que los de Lucifer pareciesen acuosos en comparación. El contraste entre el cabello negro y la piel pálida acentuaba la precisión con que sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas, y ni siquiera la sombra de barba que le cubría el mentón le hacía parecer desaliñado. Más bien acentuaba su masculinidad, como un signo visible de las tribulaciones del campo de batalla.

Y lo peor de todo era que este Castiel miraba a Anna con la misma concentración y el mismo arrobo con que ella le estaba mirando a él.

La desazón de Lucifer fue aumentando exponencialmente hasta que la audiencia se dio por terminada.

 

*****

 

A la recepción le siguió un banquete y a éste un baile, y durante todo ese tiempo Anna y Castiel sólo tuvieron ojos el uno para el otro.

Comieron juntos, hablando y riendo sin parar, o más bien era ella quien hablaba, porque el soldado parecía más que contento con escucharla embelesado. Después pasearon juntos por los jardines, mientras los sirvientes retiraban las mesas y lo preparaban todo para luego. La princesa iba del brazo del capitán, luciendo una sonrisa que rivalizaba en esplendor con los bordados en plata de su vestido blanco. Castiel la escoltó también hasta el gran salón y, una vez que la joven hubo cumplido con la tradición de abrir el baile con su hermano, no volvieron a separarse ni un segundo más en toda la tarde. Las miradas de toda la corte les persiguieron incesantemente mientras se deslizaban con gracilidad por la pista, pero ellos no se daban cuenta. De hecho, todo el mundo podría haberse marchado de allí y ellos no lo habrían notado.

Atardecía ya cuando Anna pidió al capitán que la acompañase a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire fresco. El palacio, situado sobre una colina, tenía la mejor vista de la puesta de sol de todo el reino, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en dedicarle una sola mirada.

\- Es tan extraño...- comenzó ella-, y sin embargo, siento como si todo fuera muy sencillo. Me habían dicho muchas veces que cuando llega el verdadero amor lo sabes al instante, y yo siempre creí que no eran más que cuentos de viejas. Pero me parece que estoy empezando a creerlo. Jamás había sentido algo como esto.

Las manos de ambos se salieron al encuentro como si tuvieran vida propia, entrelazándose igual que sus miradas, y a los dos les sacudió un ligero escalofrío. Castiel besó con suavidad los delicados dedos de la princesa y luego los atrajo hacia su propio pecho, dejándolos descansar sobre las alas bordadas. Incluso a través de la sobrevesta, la cota de malla y la camisa, Anna podía sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo.

\- Yo nunca lo he dudado- susurró él, su voz alcanzando unos registros de graves que hicieron que la joven se estremeciera-. Supe que para mí no habría otra mujer desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ella sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace años- respondió Castiel sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Yo acababa de ser admitido en los ángeles. Hubo un desfile el día del cumpleaños de tu padre, y tú estabas en la tribuna con él y con tu hermano. Cuando te vi, yo... creí que estaba soñando o que deliraba. Aunque estoy seguro de que en realidad el sueño es éste, y antes o después despertaré.

Anna le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y zafó una de sus manos de entre las del hombre para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

\- No estás soñando, Castiel- le aseguró-. Nos está pasando de verdad.

Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron tras el horizonte, dejando a su paso un cielo de reflejos rosas y anaranjados que empezaba a teñirse de violeta al mirar hacia arriba. Castiel se inclinó hacia delante, Anna le salió al encuentro elevándose ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies, y cuando sus labios se encontraron el tiempo se detuvo y hasta la noche pareció retroceder por un momento.

 

*****

 

Lucifer entró en sus aposentos como una tormenta colándose por una ventana mal cerrada. La puerta golpeó contra la pared con la fuerza del empujón con que el príncipe la abrió, ahogando el sonido del furioso taconeo de sus botas sobre la gastada piedra del suelo.

\- ¡Jesse! ¡Jesse!- llamó imperiosamente a su joven paje.

El aludido, un chiquillo de unos nueve años con pecas en las mejillas y mirada despierta e inteligente, se apresuró a acudir tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron.

\- ¿Mi señor?

\- ¡Tráeme el Libro de las Sombras!- ladró en respuesta. El niño desapareció por donde había venido y regresó pocos minutos después, cargando un libro tan voluminoso que costaba creer que sus bracitos pudieran soportar su peso. Lo dejó caer sobre una mesa de roble provista de robustas patas y se retiró un par de pasos.

Cuando Lucifer se acercó para abrirlo parecía haber recuperado en cierta medida el control de sí mismo. Pasó las páginas con estudiada delicadeza, como quien maneja una reliquia de incalculable valor, mientras su mirada se deslizaba frenética por las líneas de texto y los dibujos que se iban desplegando ante su vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscáis, mi señor?- preguntó Jesse al prolongarse el silencio.

\- Inspiración- respondió Lucifer, sus dedos planeando a medio milímetro del papel en un sendero descendente. Luego suspiró, enderezó la espalda y añadió, mirando hacia el chico-. ¿Puedes creer que mi hermana esté a punto de arrojarme del trono como a un perro inútil?

Jesse frunció el ceño y en su rostro apareció una expresión alarmada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Se ha... enamorado- replicó Lucifer con sarcasmo-. Mi pequeña, tímida y supuestamente inocente hermanita ha estado toda la tarde colgada del brazo de un patán de nuestro ejército a la vista de toda la corte, como si fuera una fulana de taberna.

Dejó escapar una breve risa totalmente desprovista de humor y cerró despacio la contraportada del libro. Allí no iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

\- Todos estos años protegiéndola, manteniéndola entre algodones y alejándola de toda la bajeza y la corrupción de este mundo, para que al final pierda completamente la cabeza por el primer apuesto caballero que la mira con ojos tiernos- añadió con aire pensativo, meneando la cabeza con descuidada desaprobación- Y ahora se casarán, con lo que ella será quien herede el trono y a mí me apartarán a un lado como si fuera inservible. Esa estúpida ley...

Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, reflexionando sobre el futuro con la mirada perdida. Jesse observó su rostro con intención durante varios segundos en los que el silencio se aposentó en la habitación, y luego dijo:

\- Mi señor, ¿os puedo preguntar una cosa?

\- Pues claro.

\- Si sólo se trataba de casarse, ¿por qué no lo hicisteis vos primero?

Lucifer miró al chico como si no entendiera la pregunta, y al instante sonrió con ternura. No había muchas personas en el reino a las que el príncipe permitiera hablarle con tanta libertad, pero Jesse era especial. Le había encontrado por casualidad en una aldea cercana, un chiquillo alegre y vivaracho aparentemente similar a los muchos que habitaban el pueblo, pero rodeado de un aura de poder tan intensa que prácticamente vibraba. Imperceptible para cualquiera de los simples campesinos que habitaban aquel lugar, a Lucifer en cambio le había cantado al oído desde que puso el pie en la aldea, guiándole hasta el niño como la luz de un faro. Al verle, el príncipe había tenido la sospecha de que ese muchachito podía llegar a ser incluso más poderoso que él, con el entrenamiento adecuado. Cosa que Lucifer jamás podía permitir que ocurriera.

Ese mismo día le había adoptado como paje, por lo cual sus padres se habían mostrado tan honrados y agradecidos que resultó casi vergonzoso. Y en secreto le había hecho su aprendiz de todo lo referente a las artes mágicas. Era mucho más prudente mantenerle bajo su tutela para así poder controlar sus progresos y su lealtad, antes que arriesgarse a que fuera entrenado por cualquiera de sus enemigos o simplemente permitir que su inmenso potencial se desperdiciara.

Además, tal como Lucifer había descubierto desde la primera semana, el chiquillo era un verdadero encanto y sabía abrirse paso hasta el corazón de los que le rodeaban con una facilidad pasmosa.

\- Ah, Jesse, a veces olvido lo inocente que eres- contestó, revolviéndole afectuosamente el pelo-. No es tan sencillo, hijo. Es el destino quien gobierna estas cosas. Uno no decide cuándo y dónde encontrará al amor de su vida, simplemente... llega.

\- ¿Y tiene que ser una cuestión de amor?- insistió el niño, arrugando la nariz como si la idea de enamorarse de una chica le resultara tan atractiva como la de comer espinacas cocidas-. Es decir, vuestra esposa sería reina, ¿no? Seguramente habrá alguna mujer que esté dispuesta a casarse sin estar enamorada, sólo por eso.

Lucifer rió con suavidad mientras se sentaba pesadamente en un sillón de la misma madera de roble que la mesa, recostándose contra el respaldo.

\- No, pequeño. En nuestro mundo no.

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando se irguió de nuevo, adelantándose hasta quedar sentado al borde de la silla.

\- Eso es...- murmuró-. ¡Esa es la solución! ¡Ah, Jesse, eres un verdadero genio!

Se puso en pie como impulsado por un muelle y volvió a salir de la habitación a toda prisa, dejando tras de sí a un chiquillo completamente desconcertado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál había sido su genialidad. Dos segundos más tarde, sin embargo, Lucifer volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y apremió al muchacho con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

\- ¿A qué esperas?- le dijo, los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo- ¡Vamos, ven conmigo!

Sin salir de su asombro, el niño se apresuró a seguirle, trotando pasillo abajo con pasitos silenciosos como los de un diminuto ratón.

 

*****

 

Los establos reales no eran, ni mucho menos, la típica cuadra de suelo cubierto de paja y estrechos cubículos cerrados para los animales. Faltaría más. Ningún caballo con la suficiente dignidad como para servir a la familia real habría consentido dormir en uno de esos cuchitriles malolientes, así que se les había destinado un edificio de dimensiones considerables, con chimeneas que lo caldeaban en invierno y todas las comodidades que un equino podría llegar a soñar.

Los unicornios enrolados en el ejército, por el contrario, eran mucho menos exigentes, acostumbrados como estaban a las rudas condiciones del campo de batalla. No era ningún secreto que más bien miraban por encima del hombro a estos primos lejanos suyos, tan mimados y blandengues. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran dispuestos a disfrutar del lujo que les ofrecían aquellos alojamientos cuando tenían la oportunidad, y las recepciones como las de aquel día proporcionaban la excusa perfecta. Los soldados humanos se encargaban del protocolo y de recibir parabienes mientras a ellos les daban masajes y les aplicaban carísimas lociones en las crines. Ninguno se había quejado hasta ahora de aquel arreglo.

Castiel se internó en las dependencias sin haber podido borrar todavía la sonrisa de su rostro. La noche había caído hacía largo rato, pero a pesar del intenso día vivido no podía ni pensar en irse a dormir. Las emociones que aún bullían en su interior se lo impedían, y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con un amigo.

\- ¿Novak?- llamó con cautela desde la entrada del recinto de invitados, intentando no molestarle si ya estaba dormido.

Un bellísimo unicornio de crines plateadas levantó lentamente la cabeza de la pila de cojines sobre la que estaba recostado y le miró. Sus cálidos ojos, tan azules como los del propio Castiel, chispearon con simpatía.

\- Castiel, el héroe del día- le saludó en tono burlón pero afectuoso, mientras se ponía en pie majestuosamente-. Cuéntame, ¿duele mucho la espalda después de recibir tantas palmadas en ella?

El humor irónico de Novak siempre conseguía arrancar una sutil sonrisa al capitán y esta vez no fue una excepción, aunque al mismo tiempo le hizo agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse levemente.

\- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes- le dijo-. Ha sido el momento más embarazoso de toda mi carrera.

\- Ya, bueno, tampoco es que sea culpa tuya- le animó el unicornio-. Todos sabemos muy bien lo elitista que es el general, en realidad a nadie le sorprende que decidiera conceder méritos sólo al oficial e ignorar al resto de la división como si no hubiera estado allí.

\- Pero es injusto- contestó Castiel-. Todo el mundo luchó con el mismo esfuerzo y merecía los mismos honores.

\- Ya, ya, pero ¿te imaginas lo tedioso que habría sido? Todos desfilando uno por uno ante los príncipes para ser presentados y felicitados... cielos, jamás habríamos conseguido salir de allí. Además, puede que para tus hombres hubiera sido un gran momento, pero ya sabes que a los de mi especie nos cuesta mucho hacer reverencias, nuestras patas no están diseñadas para ello. Y por cierto, ¿esa cera que le aplican al suelo de los salones de baile?- agitó las crines, fingiendo estremecerse- Yo de ti no la mencionaría nunca delante de mi familia- acercó el rostro al de Castiel y bajó la voz con aire conspirador-. Un tío mío se rompió las dos rodillas delanteras por su culpa. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

El capitán no pudo evitar echarse a reír con suavidad, percibiendo cómo se aliviaba el sentimiento de culpa que le había estado atormentando desde que Zachariah pronunciara su nombre en el salón del trono. Le invadió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia el unicornio, y levantó una mano para darle un par de palmadas amistosas en el cuello.

\- Oh, venga ya, Castiel, tú no has venido aquí a comprobar si los cojines de seda en los que voy a dormir son lo bastante mullidos- le cortó Novak-. Deja de hacerte el interesante y cuéntamelo de una vez. ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea, que has cautivado a la princesa con tu encanto?

\- ¿Cómo has podido enterarte tan pronto?

\- Amigo, esto es el palacio real. No encontrarás en toda Paradisia un lugar donde la gente sea más aficionada al chismorreo. Vamos, cuéntamelo todo. Quiero detalles.

Castiel suspiró y su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido, rememorando la tarde de ensueño que había pasado.

\- Es aún más hermosa de cerca, Novak- comenzó-. Y dulce, alegre, ingeniosa, vivaz… Su risa es el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Ella es… es todo lo que imaginaba y mucho más.

\- Válgame el cielo, si estás enamorado de verdad- replicó el unicornio, arrastrando las palabras con tono cómplice-. Después de todo este tiempo idolatrándola como un colegial, resulta que sí es el amor de tu vida. Quién lo iba a decir.

\- Voy a casarme con ella, Novak- anunció Castiel en un suspiro reverente, y su amigo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¡No me…!- exclamó sin aliento-. ¿Es posible? ¿Le has pedido matrimonio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- se defendió el capitán, levantando dignamente la cabeza-. Sabes que eso habría sido una grave falta de protocolo. Ningún hombre corriente como yo puede pedir en matrimonio a una princesa, tiene que ser ella quien lo ofrezca.

\- ¿Y lo ha hecho?- le apremió Novak, emocionado. Al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz, miró a derecha e izquierda en busca de signos de que los otros caballos estuvieran pendientes de su conversación, pero en apariencia todos dormían-. ¿Lo ha hecho?- repitió, más bajo aunque con el mismo asombro.

Castiel sonrió, y fue como si el sol entrase de pronto por una ventana.

\- Así es.

Si semejante cosa hubiese sido posible, el soldado habría jurado que el unicornio le devolvía la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de los efectos de esa buena noticia. Justo en ese momento oyeron un revuelo fuera de las cuadras y, poco después, entró en ellas a toda prisa el príncipe en persona.

\- ¡A mí!- gritaba-. ¿Dónde están los mozos? ¡Deprisa, necesito un caballo de tiro preparado con su arnés inmediatamente! ¡Y una cuerda larga!

Castiel reaccionó con toda la celeridad de sus bien entrenados reflejos, y en un segundo estuvo al lado de Lucifer.

\- Mi señor, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Mi paje, Jesse- respondió nervioso el príncipe, sus ojos danzando incesantemente por toda la estancia en busca de un mozo de cuadras-. Se ha caído dentro de un pozo, tengo que sacarle de allí en seguida. Cielos, espero que el golpe no le haya dejado inconsciente…

\- Si es así, el caballo y la cuerda no os servirán de nada- respondió Castiel con preocupación, pero al instante su rostro adoptó una expresión decidida y añadió-: Yo le sacaré, mi señor. Lo haré empleando la magia.

\- Pues vamos entonces- asintió Lucifer, apremiándole con una mano apoyada en su antebrazo-. No hay tiempo que perder.

El príncipe cogió una antorcha y los dos hombres salieron a toda prisa de los establos, mientras Novak les seguía con la mirada, indeciso. Tenía una sensación incómoda alojada en las entrañas, como un mal presentimiento que no lograba definir. La razón le decía que Castiel no iba a necesitar ayuda para una tarea tan simple, después de todo el unicornio sabía mejor que nadie lo buen mago que era. Pero no conseguía sacudirse de encima esa inquietud difusa, así que al final decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y abandonó las cuadras en pos de ambos hombres, guiándose por el resplandor del fuego para poder seguirles desde lejos.

Caminó tras ellos hasta un remoto rincón de los jardines de palacio, casi en el linde del bosque cercano. Espesos setos sin podar crecían allí libremente, con algunos viejos árboles de grueso tronco salpicando el terreno aquí y allá. Incluso de día habría sido una zona tenebrosa y fría, privada de la luz del sol por las frondosas ramas que formaban casi un techo sobre sus cabezas. De noche, la oscuridad era casi impenetrable, pero gracias a la luz de la antorcha, el unicornio pudo verles llegar hasta un pequeño recinto rodeado por una valla de hierro forjado, oxidada y de poca altura, casi oculta por los matorrales. La puerta crujió sobre sus goznes cuando Lucifer la abrió.

Intentando no ser visto para no correr el riesgo de ofender al príncipe, Novak buscó un lugar desde donde poder observar discretamente. Nunca había oído decir que hubiera un pozo en los jardines de palacio, pero efectivamente eso era un brocal de piedra que sobresalía unos centímetros por encima de la maleza, aunque no había ni rastro de viga ni polea alguna. Toda la estructura parecía haber sido abandonada largo tiempo atrás, y el animal supuso que o bien el pozo se había secado o, simplemente, alguien se había dado cuenta de que no resultaba nada práctico tener que desplazarse hasta allí para obtener agua.

\- Aquí. Está aquí- oyó decir al príncipe, mientras los dos se asomaban al pozo-. ¡Jesse! ¡Jesse, ¿me oyes?!

Transcurrieron dos segundos de silencio en los que pareció que hasta el bosque contenía la respiración, y finalmente se oyó una voz infantil distorsionada por el eco:

\- Sí…- murmuró débilmente-. Estoy aquí abajo.

Castiel se acercó más a Lucifer, mirando hacia abajo en el haz de luz proyectado por la antorcha. 

\- ¡Tranquilo, Jesse!- exclamó el príncipe, inclinándose un poco-. ¡He traído ayuda, te vamos a sacar de ahí en seguida!

Castiel también adelantó ligeramente el torso, escudriñando la oscuridad.

\- No le veo, mi señor- dijo-. Podría ser peligroso intentar hacerle subir sin conocer su posición exacta, el riesgo de golpearle contra las paredes rocosas sería demasiado alto.

\- Intentaré iluminarte mejor- respondió el príncipe, estirando el brazo con que portaba la antorcha. Castiel se inclinó un poco más sobre el brocal.

\- ¿Le ves ahora?- preguntó el príncipe.

\- ¡No, aún no!- gruñó el capitán con evidente frustración. Novak no podía distinguir sus pies por culpa de la maleza, pero le vio auparse sobre el borde de piedra y dedujo que se había apoyado en algún tipo de escalón para tratar de ver mejor.

Entonces, haciendo gala de una rapidez y una fuerza inesperadas, Lucifer agarró a Castiel por un tobillo y le hizo caer dentro del pozo.

Novak apenas consiguió contener un relincho de indignación y asombro. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿El príncipe, cometiendo una fechoría semejante? Era impensable, una locura. Y sin embargo, el unicornio sabía bien lo que había visto.

Demasiado desconcertado aún para reaccionar, el unicornio permaneció petrificado en su sitio mientras veía al niño, Jesse, bajar trepando por las ramas de un viejo árbol al que, en apariencia, había estado encaramado todo el tiempo. Lucifer le recibió apoyándole una mano sobre la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación, y le dijo.

\- Ha sido un buen truco, eso de hacer que tu voz pareciera salir de allí abajo.

\- Gracias, mi señor.

Los dos volvieron la vista de nuevo hacia la boca del pozo, pensativos. No se oía ningún sonido procedente de sus profundidades, y Lucifer esbozó una media sonrisa malévola que heló las entrañas de Novak. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Castiel? ¿Habría podido sobrevivir a la caída? Por su mente cruzaron imágenes del cuerpo de su amigo, desmadejado y roto en el fondo del pozo, y cada una era más espeluznante que la anterior. La angustia y la rabia fueron creciendo en su interior hasta que sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia delante para cargar ciegamente contra el príncipe en venganza por su crimen, sin importarle su rango ni lo que pudiera sucederle a él después, cuando de pronto el niño habló de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde le habéis enviado, alteza?- preguntó.

¿Enviado? ¿Qué demonios quería decir ese pequeñajo?

\- A un lugar donde ni el amor ni la justicia le importan a nadie- respondió Lucifer, satisfecho.

Una débil llamita de esperanza se encendió en el corazón del unicornio con esa única frase. Así pues, Lucifer no había matado a Castiel, sino que le había enviado a algún lugar remoto. Ese pozo debía de ser una especie de portal mágico o algo así.

El príncipe y su paje se marcharon, dejando a Novak en la oscuridad más absoluta y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Sentía deseos de correr en pos de Lucifer y pedirle cuentas por lo que había hecho, y al mismo tiempo quería lanzarse por el pozo para ir a buscar a su amigo y traerle de vuelta de algún modo. Si es que había un modo de volver de donde quiera que hubiera ido a parar, claro está. El unicornio no lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera caber por el brocal.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Tenía que pensar con claridad y no cometer ningún error en este asunto. Castiel dependía de él ahora, Novak era su única esperanza.

Tenía que buscar ayuda.

 

******

 

Castiel cayó a plomo por el hueco del pozo, el eco de sus propios gritos de terror como única referencia para medir el tiempo que duraba su descenso. Cayó hasta que la garganta se le quedó ronca y no pudo gritar más, y luego siguió cayendo, interminablemente, mientras la sensación de vértigo iba creciendo en su estómago con cada segundo que pasaba sin producirse el temido impacto.

De pronto notó que se movía más despacio, como si algo o alguien estuviera frenando su caída mediante hilos invisibles. Continuó reduciendo su velocidad poco a poco, y al disminuir su impulso también lo hizo su miedo, permitiéndole la suficiente lucidez como para preguntarse cómo era posible que aquel pozo fuese tan profundo.

Finalmente chocó contra algo, pero no fue la dura piedra ni tampoco un lecho de agua. No hubo violencia ni dolor en el golpe. Miró a su alrededor y se vio flotar dentro de algo denso como un líquido, pero que no le impedía respirar, casi como si hubiera regresado al útero materno. Era la sensación más desconcertante que había sentido en toda su vida, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de experimentarla a fondo. Una fuerza irresistible, como la de un remolino en el mar, tiró de él hacia atrás sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, cada vez más y más deprisa hasta que los colores y las texturas de aquel extraño lugar comenzaron a confundirse en un torbellino y ya no pudo distinguir nada de lo que le rodeaba.

De repente se encontró de pie sobre una especie de camino ancho, pavimentado con un material imposiblemente liso que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. A ambos lados había edificios de poca altura, cuadrados y anodinos, muy distintos de los intricados y elegantes diseños de las fachadas que Castiel estaba acostumbrado a ver en Paradisia. Nada le resultaba familiar en aquel paraje y eso, unido al ligero mareo que todavía nublaba su cerebro después de la espectacular caída, bastó para hacerle sentir náuseas. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza como si así pudiera conseguir que dejara de darle vueltas, intentando respirar por la boca para aquietar las protestas de su estómago.

Sin embargo, no tuvo ni siquiera el pequeño momento de respiro que necesitaba para recuperarse. A su espalda se oyó un estridente sonido y al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con un monstruo de ojos brillantes que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Aquí tenéis: café solo largo para Dean y capuccino para Chuck- la joven rubia colocó dos vasos térmicos con tapa sobre el mostrador mientras lo decía, y luego les dedicó una luminosa sonrisa-. ¿Os lo pongo en la cuenta?

\- Gracias, preciosa, tú sí que sabes hacer feliz a un hombre- respondió uno de los dos policías parados frente a ella, recogiendo los dos cafés y pasándole uno a su compañero. El que había hablado era el más alto de los dos, un hombre joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, tan absurdamente guapo que sus compañeros solían decirle que los delincuentes no le tomaban en serio porque con el uniforme parecía un bailarín de strip tease de camino a alguna despedida de soltera. O un actor de alguna teleserie cutre. Cualquier cosa menos un policía de verdad.

\- Guárdate las zalamerías para alguien que no te conozca tan bien como yo, Dean Winchester- respondió la chica, aunque el leve rubor que le encendía las mejillas le quitaba bastante credibilidad a su actitud despreocupada.

\- Vamos, Jo, no seas cruel, ya sabes que contigo siempre soy absolutamente sincero.

\- Como un político jugando al póker- murmuró el otro agente por lo bajo, dándole un sorbo a su café para esconder sus labios.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Shurley?- le preguntó Dean, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Yo? Nada- replicó automáticamente su compañero. No era feo precisamente; tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y un rostro amable, pero al lado de Dean se veía insignificante. O bueno, para ser más exactos, no se le veía. Raramente conseguía atraer la mirada de alguien si estaban los dos juntos, ya fuera un testigo al que interrogar, una víctima a la que consolar o incluso un criminal al que detener. Su corta estatura y la barba mal recortada que le tapaba media cara tampoco ayudaban mucho, y para colmo su redomada timidez ponía las cosas todavía más difíciles en ese sentido.

\- Menos charla y andando, que hay cola- intervino otra mujer tras la barra. Era mayor que Jo, aunque seguía siendo lo bastante hermosa como para recibir como mínimo la misma cantidad de piropos que la joven por parte de su clientela. El parecido entre ambas no era muy marcado pero se notaba a leguas la familiaridad, y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el modo en que la mujer protegía a la otra chica como un halcón no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eran madre e hija.

\- Sí, señora- respondió Dean respetuosamente-. Adiós, Ellen. Adiós, Jo- añadió con un guiño, y los dos hombres se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cafetería. Ellen no había mentido, había una pequeña hilera de clientes esperando su turno para ser atendidos. La mayoría eran caras conocidas, policías del turno de noche como ellos o personal del hospital que estaba justo enfrente. El Harvelle’s Roadhouse no sólo servía el mejor café de la ciudad –en opinión de Dean Winchester, al menos—sino que era el único en todo Lawrence que mantenía sus puertas abiertas cuando todas las demás cafeterías cerraban. Por eso era tan querido entre una clientela que, casi en su totalidad, vestía algún tipo de uniforme. 

\- Creo que le gustas, ¿sabes?- dijo Chuck una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cafetería, de camino hacia su coche patrulla.

\- ¿A quién?- le preguntó Dean distraídamente.

\- A Megan Fox, ¿no te jode?- respondió Chuck, exasperado-. Hablo de Jo, ¿de quién si no?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Nah, no es verdad. Ella y yo siempre tonteamos, pero los dos sabemos que es un juego, nada más. No tiene importancia.

\- Y una mierda que no. Le gustas, tío. Deberías invitarla a salir algún día.

Dean le miró por encima del techo del coche patrulla, cada uno junto a una puerta.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le respondió en tono condescendiente-. Donde tengas la olla no metas la polla, Chuck, ¿es que no lo has oído nunca?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al Roadhouse al tiempo que levantaba su vaso de café para ilustrar lo que pretendía decir.

\- Agh, tío, a veces eres asqueroso- replicó Chuck, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Hablo en serio, Chuck- añadió Dean una vez que se hubo acomodado tras el volante-. No puedo tirarme a Jo. Para empezar, es una amiga y las amigas están fuera del límite permitido. Además, si lo hiciera no podríamos volver a poner un pie ahí dentro, y dime cómo piensas aguantar las noches en la calle sin su café y sus bollos. Por no hablar de lo que Ellen haría con mis pelotas si me atreviera.

\- ¿Y quién está hablando de que te la tires? Yo he dicho “salir con ella”, tío. Jo no es chica de una sola noche.

\- Eso mismo he dicho yo- se defendió Dean con cara de indignación, y Chuck le echó una de sus miradas.

\- Tú has dicho una grosería, como siempre.

\- Que viene a significar lo mismo que has dicho tú, pero sin que me crezcan tetas en el proceso.

Chuck abrió la boca para responder pero no salió nada, y después de intentarlo varias veces se limitó a soltar un bufido de exasperación y volver la vista al frente. Dean aprovechó para arrancar el motor e incorporarse al tráfico, prácticamente inexistente a esa hora de la madrugada.

\- Mira, Chuck- comenzó Dean al cabo de uno o dos minutos de silencio, en tono apaciguador-. Te agradezco la intención, pero sabes de sobra que no estoy hecho para eso. Las relaciones no son lo mío. Yo sólo quiero echar un buen polvo de vez en cuando, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Ni miento ni hago promesas. Si estoy con una chica, ella sabe perfectamente a lo que voy. A la mañana siguiente cada uno se marcha satisfecho por su lado, y todos contentos.

Su compañero le miró de nuevo, pero esta vez lo que había en sus ojos se parecía más a la compasión que a la moderada indignación de antes.

\- Sólo porque te la jugaran una vez no significa que siempre tenga que salir mal- dijo con suavidad.

Dean volvió la cabeza con tanta violencia que Chuck casi agarró el volante por instinto.

\- ¡Hey, no, un momento!- exclamó, lleno de indignación-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Bela, tío. Bela es agua pasada, ¿entendido?

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos más, sólo para asegurarse de que el concepto había quedado bien claro. Luego regresó la vista a la carretera y siguió hablando mientras conducía.

\- Aunque admito que es un buen ejemplo de por qué nadie en su sano juicio querría engancharse tanto a otra persona. Pero no es por eso, es simplemente que no soy de esas personas que se pasan la vida soñando con un gran amor que los haga felices, ¿vale? No tengo esa fe en las relaciones que parece tener todo el mundo. Estoy harto de verlo todos los días, y tú lo sabes. ¿Cuántos avisos por peleas domésticas hemos atendido este mes, Chuck? Es un hecho, antes o después casi todas las parejas van a pique. Y si no meten la pata ellos, viene el destino a joderles. Fíjate en mi padre, sin ir más lejos- volvió a mirar a Chuck otra vez, con las cejas arqueadas para enfatizar-. Cuando ocurrió lo de mi madre yo tenía cuatro años. El viejo tuvo tiempo de sobra para recuperarse hasta que él también la palmó. ¿Pero lo hizo? ¡No señor, nada de eso! Se pasó veintitrés jodidos años echándola de menos. ¿Y quieres que yo también me exponga a eso?

Chuck le había dejado hablar sin tratar de interrumpirle y ahora le miraba con una expresión que por alguna razón hizo que Dean se acordara de casi todas las profesoras que había tenido durante sus años de instituto. Esa mirada que parecía querer decir “qué lástima, con lo que podría dar de sí este chico si no fuera tan tonto”.

Dean prácticamente podía escuchar cómo se construían las respuestas en la cabeza de su compañero, alineándose en formación de batalla y dispuestas a salir de una en una para bombardearle con su lógica y su razón. “No tiene por qué pasarte a ti lo mismo”; “A mucha gente le sale bien, mis abuelos estuvieron juntos durante cincuenta y siete años”; “Eso no es más que una excusa para no comprometerte”; “No se consigue nada teniendo miedo”.

Pero no quería oírlas. Se las conocía todas de memoria porque ya las había escuchado demasiadas veces. En boca de su hermano Sam, del tío Bobby –perdón, del comisario Singer, que ahora era su jefe y había que mantener un protocolo—y de no pocas mujeres que se habían sentido con ganas de intentar reformarle. No habían servido de nada entonces y no iban a servir ahora; de hecho, eran el principal motivo por el que ya casi nunca hablaba de sus padres a menos que fuera con alguien de mucha confianza. Por esa razón, antes de que Chuck pudiera llegar a abrir la boca, continuó:

\- No es lo mío y punto. Me parece bien que haya otra gente que lo intente y siga soñando con un futuro de color rosa. De algo tienen que vivir los que hacen las películas para tías. Pero eso no es para mí. Que disfruten ellos mientras puedan, yo prefiero mi sistema.

\- Tu sistema consiste en ser un puto cínico.

\- Llámalo como te dé la gana, Chuck, a mí me funciona- sonrió con su gesto más canalla y le dio una palmada cómplice a su compañero con el dorso de la mano-. A lo mejor deberías probarlo tú alguna vez. Eres un tío majo, podrías conseguir muchas más chicas si no te pasaras el tiempo esperando a que llegue la mujer de tus sueños.

\- Ya, claro, como que…

Su protesta quedó interrumpida por el crujido de la radio al cobrar vida.

\- Atención, unidad catorce. Unidad catorce. Se ha denunciado un altercado en el parque Burcham. Repito, altercado en el parque Burcham. Su coche patrulla es el más cercano, diríjanse allí de inmediato.

Los rostros de ambos policías perdieron al instante la expresión relajada y sonriente. Dean cogió el micrófono para contestar.

\- Recibido. Catorce en camino.

Devolvió el aparato a su soporte y conectó las luces de servicio, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Chuck. Vuelta al trabajo.

\- En marcha- dijo Dean, acelerando de forma suave pero constante.

El corto trayecto hasta al parque lo hicieron en silencio, asumiendo una actitud concentrada y profesional ante la inminencia de una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Lawrence era una ciudad más bien pacífica, pero en todas partes había ovejas negras y a veces bastaba con una sola para arruinarte la vida por culpa de un mal momento.

Cuando finalmente doblaron la esquina del parque y captaron el primer vistazo de lo que les había llevado hasta allí, ninguno de los dos pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Había un grupito de unos seis o siete adolescentes rodeando a un tipo y gritándole insultos, riéndose de él. Parecían la típica pandilla de macarras de instituto que después de unas cuantas cervezas se dedican a buscar pelea allá por donde van, siempre y cuando tengan ventaja numérica, claro está. Ni siquiera tenían edad para ser considerados verdaderos delincuentes, aunque eso no significaba que fueran exactamente inofensivos. Puede que aún no les permitieran votar, pero cualquiera de ellos podía dejarte fácilmente inconsciente de un puñetazo.

De todas formas, eso no era lo extraño. Ese tipo de reyertas no era nada con lo que Dean y Chuck no se hubieran topado mil veces a lo largo de su carrera. Lo que sí se salía de lo normal era que ninguno de los chicos parecía dispuesto a acercarse a menos de un metro y medio del hombre al que estaban molestando. Le tenían rodeado en un corrillo, y de vez en cuando alguno hacía el amago de adelantarse como si fuera a golpearle, pero en cuanto su víctima se volvía hacia él, el gamberro se echaba de nuevo hacia atrás, riendo escandalosamente. 

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente raro de todo el asunto, lo realmente desconcertante, era que el hombre al que los macarras estaban hostigando iba vestido como un caballero medieval, y los mantenía a raya, espalda contra un árbol, blandiendo una espada.

Al primer destello de las luces policiales, los chicos salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles y el hombre se quedó solo, de pie sobre el césped, mirando a derecha e izquierda como si buscara el origen de una nueva amenaza, y con la empuñadura de la espada sujeta por ambas manos en una guardia impecable. 

Dean paró el coche patrulla junto a la acera y él y Chuck se bajaron con las armas desenfundadas. Puede que aquel tipo fuera en teoría la víctima, pero aún quedaba por resolver el pequeño detalle de que tenía entre las manos un espadón que podría haber avergonzado a todo el atrezzo de El Señor de los Anillos. Y por las pintas que llevaba, sólo cabían dos posibles explicaciones: o se había escapado de un grupo de teatro, o estaba como una reverenda cabra. O ambas cosas a la vez.

Se acercaron a él, despacio y con cautela. Ahora que los chavales habían desaparecido, el hombre iba enderezando la espalda lentamente, aunque sin abandonar del todo el estado de alerta. Al verle mejor, Dean pensó que la suposición de que fuera un actor cobraba cada vez más sentido. Al menos tenía el físico de uno. Casi tan alto como el propio Dean, no era extremadamente musculoso pero se adivinaba que tenía un cuerpo acostumbrado al ejercicio, y su cara tenía algo que el policía sólo podría describir como magnetismo. Erguido en toda su dignidad, con las piernas separadas para afianzarse mejor sobre el suelo, la espada en alto y la mirada serena pero desafiante, parecía uno de esos héroes de las películas antiguas que Dean solía ver de niño los sábados por la tarde: Ivanhoe, Ricardo Corazón de León o el mismísimo Rey Arturo.

\- Deje el arma en el suelo muy despacio y apártese de ella, por favor- le ordenó Dean sin dejar de apuntarle.

El extraño no hizo el menor movimiento, como si no le hubiera escuchado, pero por la intensidad con que le estaba mirando no cabía duda de que le había oído perfectamente. Sólo estaba midiéndole, tratando de decidir si era amigo o enemigo, y el instinto le dijo a Dean que si se sentía amenazado no dudaría en atacar, pese a que su espada, por impresionante que resultara a la vista, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un arma de fuego a la distancia que les separaba.

Dean tenía dos opciones: podía seguir las normas y mantener la pistola en alto, repetir con más firmeza la orden de soltar la espada y advertirle al desconocido cuáles serían las consecuencias si se resistía; o podía hacer algún gesto tranquilizador que evitara que aquel hombre perdiera la vida de la manera más trágica y estúpida posible.

Aunque si al final resultaba que sí era un loco, sería Dean quien estaría arriesgando su pellejo.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos durante apenas unos segundos, aunque a él le pareció que se estiraban hasta el infinito.

En años posteriores se preguntaría muchas veces, sin llegar nunca a saber la respuesta, qué fue exactamente lo que vio en ese par de lagos azules que le observaban con tanta atención como si quisieran atravesarle el alma. Pero fuera lo que fuese, en aquel momento tuvo la certeza, de una manera completamente irracional y absurda, de que no tenía nada que temer de ese chalado vestido de templario al que no había visto antes en toda su vida.

Lentamente, dobló los codos de manera que el cañón de su pistola quedó apuntando hacia el cielo y avanzó otro paso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Chuck abría desmesuradamente los ojos y su rostro se volvía casi púrpura, como si hirviera, pero decidió ignorarle y se acercó al desconocido un poco más.

\- Baje el arma y entréguemela, por favor- repitió Dean, utilizando la voz templada de tranquilizar a las víctimas, no la cavernosa de intimidar a los delincuentes-. Todo está bien, somos policías, ¿ve?- señaló hacia su propio uniforme, por si acaso el extraño estaba en shock a causa del asalto. No sería el primer caso que él y Chuck se hubieran encontrado-. Algún vecino vio que le estaban atacando y nos avisó. Hemos venido a ayudarle.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Representas a la autoridad en este lugar?- preguntó.

Tenía una voz grave y aterciopelada que habría podido competir con la del propio Dean, y eso que las chicas de la comisaría le habían votado como la voz más sexy del departamento en la última fiesta de Navidad –entre otras honrosas menciones, dicho sea de paso—. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención del policía, sino la manera formal y anticuada de dirigirse a él.

\- Eeehh… sí, eso es- respondió.

Entonces el desconocido cuadró los hombros, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación que por alguna razón a Dean le sonó como si se disculpara con su espada, y sin más resistencia envainó el arma, se desató el cinto del que pendía la funda, dobló un brazo y apoyó la empuñadura de la espada sobre el codo, presentándola ceremoniosamente para que Dean la cogiera.

\- En ese caso, acepto ponerme bajo tu custodia y te confío mi arma. Te ruego que la cuides bien.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, perplejo. Miró a Chuck pidiéndole consejo en silencio pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con su cara de “a mí no me mires, yo sólo pasaba por aquí”.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó finalmente al desconocido, acercándose a él. Enfundó la pistola y con cuidado tomó la espada entre sus manos, colocándola apuntando hacia el suelo.

\- Castiel- contestó con solemnidad.

\- Castiel- repitió Dean, como si sopesara el nombre sobre la lengua-. ¿Castiel qué más? ¿Es tu nombre de pila o tu apellido?

El extraño ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en un gesto perplejo, como si la pregunta le hubiera desconcertado.

\- Es el único nombre que tengo- dijo.

\- Vale, esto va a ser largo- suspiró Dean por lo bajo, y luego continuó en tono normal-. Yo soy Dean Winchester y éste es mi compañero, Chuck Shurley. 

\- Es un honor conoceros- respondió Castiel con una seca y formal inclinación de cabeza.

“La hostia”, pensó Dean, “está completamente metido en su papel”.

La teoría del actor iba perdiendo puntos a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras que la del loco efectuaba una remontada espectacular.

\- ¿Podéis decirme dónde estoy?- preguntó entonces Castiel, con una expresión tan honesta y abierta en el rostro que a Dean ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que no estuviera siendo sincero. Francamente, si aquello era una especie de broma con cámara oculta, se lo habían currado bien.

\- Esto es el parque Burcham, junto al río, al norte de la ciudad.

La cara de desconcierto no disminuyó un ápice.

\- ¿Qué ciudad?

\- ¿Qué ciu…?- repitió Dean con incredulidad, arqueando las cejas-. ¡No me jodas! ¿Eres uno de esos tipos a los que sus amigos secuestran en su despedida de soltero y lo dejan tirado en vete a saber dónde? ¿Estabais haciendo una fiesta temática medieval o algún rollo de ese estilo?

Castiel tenía el ceño tan apretado que casi se le juntaban las dos cejas sobre el puente de la nariz. Meneó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a Dean con cierto aire de frustración.

\- Dices cosas muy extrañas- murmuró.

\- No te haces una idea- intervino Chuck en ese momento, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero. El sarcasmo era lo último que necesitaba esa noche, con todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le acababan de caer encima. 

Dean se volvió otra vez hacia Castiel, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro en un intento de resultar tranquilizador.

\- Mira, es evidente que estás muy confundido, así que te diré lo que haremos- propuso-. Vamos a llevarte a la comisaría con nosotros, y una vez allí buscaremos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas por si acaso algún familiar tuyo, o tu novia, o quien sea ha denunciado tu desaparición, ¿de acuerdo? Con suerte, dentro de un rato habremos localizado a alguien que pueda venir a recogerte y todo arreglado.

Castiel asintió.

\- Estoy en tus manos- dijo con sencillez, extendiendo ligeramente los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Por alguna estúpida razón esa respuesta desparramó una especie de calidez por el pecho de Dean. Le conmovió pensar en la situación de aquel pobre diablo: perdido, sin saber dónde estaba ni cómo volver a su hogar, obligado a confiar en un perfecto extraño sólo porque había sido el primero en acercarse a él sin intenciones violentas.

Aunque, por otra parte, en opinión de Dean los poderes que decidían esas cosas podían ir quitándole cuanto antes el imán que tenía para atraer este tipo de responsabilidades. Desde el día en que, a la edad de cuatro años, su padre le puso en los brazos a su hermano de seis meses con la imperiosa orden de sacarle corriendo de la casa, en la noche del incendio en que su madre murió, el destino de Dean parecía haber sido el de cuidar de otra gente. Ya fuera el pardillo al que todos los matones hostigaban en el instituto –llamémosle Chuck –o el veterano de guerra solitario y huraño que vivía en la casa de al lado y cuyas malas pulgas ahuyentaban a todas las posibles visitas –llamémosle Bobby –, de un modo u otro todos parecían gravitar hacia él con una fuerza irresistible.

Al menos, Castiel parecía bastante competente. No estaba histérico ni borracho, lo cual era de por sí toda una hazaña si realmente se trataba de un novio sacado de su despedida de soltero y abandonado lejos de su ciudad el día antes de la boda, sin dinero ni documentación y vestido de caballero medieval. Dean interpretó su calma como una buena señal.

\- Pues vamos entonces- dijo alegremente, dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro con la mano que todavía tenía apoyada allí. Al acercarse al coche patrulla, sin embargo, Castiel se paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Dean, girando la cara hacia él con aire preocupado.

\- Uno de estos monstruos intentó arrollarme antes- respondió en voz baja y tensa.

El policía le miró con una sonrisa ladeada mientras abría el maletero y depositaba la espada dentro.

\- ¿Esto te parece un monstruo de coche?- preguntó, el orgullo fluyendo en su voz-. Pues espera a ver a mi nena entonces, tío. Alucinarás.

Abrió la puerta para indicar a Castiel que entrase. Éste dudó un momento, observando el interior del vehículo con suspicacia. Después, su rostro adquirió una expresión de entendimiento y su boca formó un “oh” en voz baja, como si acabara de comprender algo de repente, y sin más se acomodó en el asiento trasero con un tintineo de su cota de malla. Dean y Chuck tomaron sus lugares habituales y se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la comisaría.

Apenas llevaban un par de minutos de trayecto cuando Castiel rompió el silencio con su voz serena y grave.

\- Dean Winchester, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El policía le echó una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Claro, dispara. Pero basta con que me llames Dean, ¿vale? A secas.

El hombre asintió con los labios apretados, como si la cuestión del nombre fuera un complicado detalle protocolario que intentara recordar para el futuro, y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es una despedida de soltero?

 

****

El primer obstáculo lo encontraron en la mismísima entrada de la comisaría.

Castiel iba allí en calidad de visitante, no como detenido, por lo que no había sido sometido a un registro previo y por tanto debía pasar por un detector de metales para poder entrar. El oficial que estaba de guardia lo miró de arriba abajo con aire incrédulo, luego volvió la vista hacia Dean y Chuck y espetó:

\- Estaréis de coña, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando Dean reparó en que la recomendación habitual de “deje todos sus objetos de metal en esta bandeja y cruce bajo el arco” no iba a servirle de mucho a alguien cuyos objetos de metal eran la mitad de su ropa.

\- Oh, mierda- farfulló-. Amigo, lo siento pero me temo que voy a tener que cachearte para que puedas entrar ahí. ¿Llevas más armas aparte de la espada?

\- Por supuesto- respondió él con candidez, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-. Llevo una daga en el cinturón y un puñal en la bota. ¿Debo entregártelos también?

\- Eeeh…- a Dean le estaba costando que su cerebro diera a su lengua las órdenes apropiadas para poder hablar, demasiado saturado de perplejidad para una sola noche. Este Castiel tenía que ser, con diferencia, la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida, con su mezcla de maravillada inocencia y disciplina militar-. Sí, es mejor, sí.

Con los labios apretados, el hombre se echó las manos al costado y extrajo de su funda una daga ligeramente curva, con la empuñadura decorada con unas alas doradas semejantes a las que llevaba bordadas en el jubón. Se la dio a Chuck, puesto que Dean ya tenía las manos ocupadas con la espada, y luego se agachó con una rodilla en tierra para extraer un puñal corto de su bota izquierda, que también entregó al policía.

\- Eso es todo. Ahora estoy desarmado- anunció muy serio. Si había un cierto deje de incomodidad en el tono de su voz, era muy difícil percibirlo.

Dean miró a Chuck. Chuck miró a Dean. El reglamento exigía que a pesar de todo se realizara un cacheo, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se sentía inclinado a hacerlo. Por absurdo que sonara, era como si temieran insultar el honor de Castiel, cuyo comportamiento con ellos había sido intachable desde el principio.

Apenas llevaban poco más de una hora con él y por lo visto ya se les estaba contagiando su locura. Al final hasta terminarían creyendo que era un caballero de verdad.

\- Yo me fío de su palabra, ¿y tú?- dijo Chuck.

\- También- contestó Dean sin dudarlo, y luego se dirigió al oficial de la puerta-. Viene conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo respondo por él. Vamos, Cas.

La abreviación del nombre le salió sin pensar, pero Castiel no dio muestras de que le hubiera molestado, así que decidió no rectificarlo. Dejaron las armas sobre el mostrador de la entrada, donde una agente las etiquetó para el depósito y les dio un resguardo, y se introdujeron en la comisaría.

Una hora y media después, el programa de reconocimiento facial seguía intentando cotejar la fotografía que le habían tomado a Castiel con la base de datos de personas desaparecidas, y el único resultado que habían producido sus huellas dactilares fue la interminable retahíla de preguntas con que el hombre asaltó al técnico de laboratorio que se las había sacado. Todavía se miraba las manos de vez en cuando, fascinado al parecer por el descubrimiento de que el patrón de líneas de las yemas de sus dedos era distinto al de todas las demás personas del mundo.

Bobby Singer, el comisario, salió de su despacho en ese momento y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban los tres.

\- ¿Nada todavía?- preguntó.

\- No- contestó Dean, con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador-. No tiene pasaporte, ni carnet de conducir… es como si no existiera.

\- ¿Has conseguido que te diga su apellido, su dirección, algo?

Dean le miró de reojo, inseguro sobre cómo contestar. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo sonarían a los oídos de Bobby las respuestas que Castiel le había dado, y no iban a ayudar a ganarse sus simpatías precisamente.

\- Todavía está algo desorientado, Bobby.

\- ¿Desorientado? ¿Qué clase de mierda me estás contando, chico?- replicó, impaciente, y en vista de que no iba a obtener una información clara y directa de Dean, le ignoró y se dirigió a Castiel él mismo.

Si Dean hubiera sido un hombre religioso, en ese momento se habría santiguado.

\- Hola, ¿Castiel? Es Castiel, ¿verdad?- el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza-. Estamos intentando encontrar la manera de enviarte a tu casa, hijo, pero necesitamos algún dato sobre ti.

\- Por supuesto- respondió él con su formalidad habitual-. Yo también estoy impaciente por regresar a mi hogar, y os estaré eternamente agradecido si podéis indicarme el modo de volver a Paradisia.

\- ¿Dónde has dicho?- preguntó Bobby con el ceño fruncido.

\- Paradisia- repitió Dean antes de que Castiel pudiera hacerlo-. Así se llama el sitio donde vive. Al principio creí que se refería al nuevo barrio residencial que están construyendo por Monterey, pero no es eso.

\- Paradisia… no me suena de nada. ¿Eso está en Kansas?- insistió Bobby.

\- No sé lo que es Kansas- contestó Castiel-. Pero dudo mucho que el reino de Paradisia aparezca en vuestros mapas. El modo en que llegué hasta aquí no fue del todo convencional. Tengo la sospecha de que atravesé una especie de portal, y creo que para regresar necesitaré la ayuda de vuestros magos. ¿Podéis ponerme en contacto con alguno?

Bobby le clavó una dura mirada que se prolongó durante varios segundos. Luego se incorporó, agarró a Dean por un codo y le llevo aparte.

\- Bobby…- trató de apaciguarle el policía más joven, pero su superior no se lo permitió.

\- Escúchame bien, chaval- siseó, tan enfadado que casi echaba humo-. Si me entero de que este fulano es uno de esos chalados que se disfrazan y van por ahí jugando a rol como si tuvieran siete años, y que tú has sido tan estúpido como para traerle aquí y gastar el dinero de los contribuyentes en seguirle la broma, te haré comerte tu propia placa, ¿entendido?

\- No es eso, Bobby- se defendió Dean-. No se trata de ningún juego. Mira, no sé explicártelo muy bien, pero estoy convencido de que es sincero. Llámalo un presentimiento si quieres, pero sé que dice la verdad. O al menos lo que él cree que es verdad.

\- ¡Pues entonces es que está como una puta cabra!

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso… no lo descartaría, no.

Bobby se pasó una mano por el pelo de un modo algo extraño, corrigiendo la trayectoria a mitad de camino como si su primera intención hubiese sido quitarse una inexistente gorra y sólo después se hubiera acordado de que ya no la llevaba. A pesar de que ya hacía varios años que el comisario Singer no vestía uniforme policial, habían sido décadas enteras pateándose las calles antes de conseguir su primer ascenso, y Dean estaba seguro de que el hecho de llevar la cabeza descubierta se asemejaba para él a la sensación fantasma que sufren las personas a las que les han amputado un miembro.

\- Mira, hijo- continuó Bobby, hablando con más calma-. Todo esto es una enorme pérdida de tiempo, y el caso es que no puede quedarse aquí para siempre. Creo que deberías llevarle al Memorial y que le ingresen en la unidad de psiquiatría para hacerle un examen.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Dean, dolido por la mera sugerencia-. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bobby, cómo voy a llevarle allí con todos esos pirados? ¡Puede que se le haya ido un poco la pinza, pero mírale, es inofensivo!

Los dos se volvieron hacia Castiel, que esperaba pacientemente sentado en una silla, un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, la espalda recta y la expresión solemne.

\- No puedo dejarle en manos de un puñado de loqueros para que empiecen a acosarle con preguntas y le atiborren de drogas- continuó Dean con vehemencia-. ¿Y si deciden enviarle a un manicomio, eh?

Bobby le miró con ese aire paternal que reservaba exclusivamente para él y para su hermano, a los que había visto crecer y prácticamente había adoptado cuando John Winchester murió. Era una mirada que decía “te conozco demasiado bien y ya sé lo que estás haciendo”.

\- Eso no tendría que ser tu problema, Dean- le dijo con suavidad-. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo tú solo.

Dean suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a recaer en Castiel como por instinto. Bobby tenía razón, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo le conocía desde hacía cuánto, ¿tres horas como mucho? No eran amigos, él no tendría que sentirse responsable de lo que le pasara. Y si realmente estaba tan loco como parecía, tal vez un psiquiatra fuera la mejor ayuda que podía recibir.

Pero la sola idea de abandonarle en un hospital, con un montón de médicos hurgando en su cabeza y sin contar con una sola cara conocida que le sirviera de consuelo –aunque fuese una muy reciente—le abría un pozo en la boca del estómago que hacía que le costara incluso respirar. Castiel ya estaba bastante asustado en su situación actual—y lo estaba; puede que lo disimulara bastante bien, pero Dean intuía su miedo—como para hacerle algo así.

\- No puedo, Bobby- suspiró-. Él confía en mí. No puedo hacerle eso.

Bobby asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, hijo, pero tendrás que buscarle otro lugar para pasar la noche. Aquí no puede quedarse.

Dean ya lo había pensado, de hecho. La noche había sido muy larga para todos y aunque Cas mantenía la postura perfectamente erguida, la tensión alrededor de su boca ponía de manifiesto el esfuerzo que le estaba costando y las líneas de cansancio que marcaban su rostro eran bien visibles.

\- Voy a llevarle a mi casa, entonces- anunció, contando con la lluvia de objeciones que pondría Bobby y decidido a no dejarse convencer por ninguna.

\- ¿Vas a meter a un desconocido en tu casa así como así?- efectivamente, la primera no se hizo esperar.

\- Sé cuidarme, Bobby- respondió Dean-. Además, sólo será una noche. Mañana me enteraré bien de dónde vive y le compraré un billete de autobús para que vuelva a su casa, eso será todo.

\- Creo que ésas fueron las últimas palabras de alguien- replicó Bobby con un deje de irritación-. Estás tan loco como él, muchacho. ¿Y si resulta ser un asesino en serie?

Ante eso, Dean esbozó una sonrisa socarrona en dirección a su jefe.

\- Ojalá- contestó-. Así, al menos, tendríamos sus huellas en la base de datos.


	3. Chapter 3

La casa que Dean compartía con su hermano era la misma en la que los dos se habían criado. La misma que John y Mary Winchester habían comprado, llenos de ilusión, poco después de casarse. También era la misma que casi había quedado destruida en el incendio que acabó con la vida de Mary cuando Dean tenía cuatro años y Sam seis meses, y la misma que John había luchado por reconstruir, palmo a palmo, para que los chicos no tuvieran que perder su hogar como habían perdido a su madre. Ahora que él ya no estaba, la casa se había quedado un poco grande para los dos hermanos, pero ninguno de los dos quería ni pensar en abandonarla.

Aunque los motivos no eran sólo sentimentales. Además de los recuerdos que encerraba entre sus paredes, la casa también contaba con numerosas ventajas prácticas. Estaba situada en un barrio tranquilo y seguro, pero no muy alejado del centro. Tanto era así, que Sam iba todos los días al trabajo andando. Sin embargo, lo más importante era que disponía de un amplio garaje para el Impala del 67 de Dean. Un coche que había heredado de su padre, y que era, sin lugar a dudas, su posesión más preciada.

Allí aparcó al llegar a casa con Castiel. A pesar de que era bastante más temprano de lo habitual, ya empezaban a asomar las primeras luces por el este. Al apagarse el ronroneo del motor, volvió a caer un silencio de plomo sobre el vecindario, que durante la madrugada se convertía prácticamente en un barrio fantasma. Dean se bajó del coche y Castiel hizo lo propio por el lado del copiloto, cerrando la portezuela con un cuidado que hizo asomar una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación a los labios de su anfitrión. Cas no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro, como si todo fuera nuevo para él, pero seguía a Dean a todas partes tan dócilmente como un cachorrito. Su asombro por cada cosa que descubría, incluso las más sencillas, parecía tan sincero que Dean tenía que recordarse de vez en cuando que su historia no era real, sino una fantasía producida por su mente ofuscada.

\- Espero que no te importe que dejemos tus armas aquí- le dijo-. No es nada personal, pero creo que a mi hermano le resultará más fácil aceptar tu presencia en casa si no traes todo ese acero debajo del brazo.

Eso no iba a convencer a Sam de que era sensato alojar a un posible loco con ellos, pero al menos, a Dean le servía para reafirmarse en el convencimiento de que había tomado la decisión correcta ayudando a Cas.

\- Admito que me sentiría más cómodo teniéndolas cerca, pero lo entiendo- respondió Castiel con su solemnidad de costumbre-. Muchos pueblos consideran una grave ofensa entrar armado en el hogar de alguien. Yo nunca querría insultarte de ese modo, especialmente cuando me ofreces tu hospitalidad de forma tan generosa.

\- Vale. Genial- replicó Dean, meneando ligeramente la cabeza ante la manera arcaica que tenía Cas de expresarse. Era raro, pero no carecía de cierto encanto. Al final acabaría por acostumbrarse y todo.

Entraron a la vivienda por la puerta que comunicaba con el garaje, y Dean le pidió por señas a su invitado que tratara de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a Sam. Ya resultaría bastante difícil convencer al cabezota de su hermano por la mañana, descansado y fresco. Si tenía que explicárselo tras haberle sacado de la cama con un sobresalto en plena madrugada, sería casi imposible.

Pero por supuesto, si hubiera podido tener tanta suerte, no se llamaría Dean Winchester.

Al doblar el recodo de la escalera, tanteando su camino a oscuras, una ligerísima corriente de aire le avisó justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de un bate de béisbol que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento, Dean agarró a su atacante y lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

\- Tranquilo, tigre, soy yo- le dijo, soltándole, al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia el interruptor de la luz. La lámpara, al encenderse, iluminó el rostro somnoliento, el pelo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados de Sam Winchester.

\- ¿Dean?- preguntó, confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

\- ¿Y tú qué haces emulando a John McLane a las seis de la mañana, eh?

Esa réplica puso una expresión indignada en el rostro del más joven de los hermanos.

\- Oí ruidos y pensé que había entrado alguien, ¿vale? ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que eras tú? ¡Tu turno termina a las siete!

\- ¿Qué creías, que se había colado aquí alguno de tus clientes cabreados, para vengarse de ti por no haberle librado del trullo?- se burló Dean, ignorando deliberadamente la cuestión de la hora-. Tío, esto es Lawrence, Kansas, una de las ciudades con menos índice de criminalidad del país.

\- Bueno, los dos tenemos trabajo por alguna razón, ¿no?- respondió Sam sin amilanarse por su sarcasmo.

\- Desde luego eres la leche, Sammy- replicó Dean, sonriendo a pesar de todo-. Mira que odiabas de pequeño lo de jugar a los marines con papá, cuando nos llevaba de acampada, pero no se te ha quitado la costumbre de dormir con un ojo abierto, ¿eh?

\- Sí, vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Piensas explicarme quién es tu amigo o no?

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron hacia Castiel, que observaba el intercambio en silencio, un par de peldaños más abajo. Dean exhaló un suspiro de derrota. Si al menos hubiera conseguido llevar a Cas arriba sin que Sam se despertara, habría podido darle algo de ropa normal, para que se cambiara antes de presentárselo. Pero no, claro, el universo tenía que ponerse en su contra una vez más.

\- Cas, éste es mi hermano Sam. Sam, éste es Castiel. Se ha… perdido y le he dicho que puede quedarse a pasar la noche. O bueno, la mañana. Lo que sea.

\- Es un honor conocerte, Sam- le saludó Castiel con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Eeeh… Igualmente- respondió Sam, con una expresión a medio camino entre divertida y extrañada- ¿Qué quiere decir mi hermano con que te has perdido?

\- Exactamente eso. No conozco esta ciudad ni sé cómo volver a mi hogar.

\- ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- No estoy muy seguro- contestó Castiel, y añadió con toda la naturalidad del mundo-: Estaba ayudando al príncipe a rescatar a un niño atrapado en el fondo de un pozo, pero creo que resbalé y caí yo también. Y supongo que el pozo era algún tipo de portal mágico, porque después de eso aparecí en esta ciudad que no conozco, y donde todo es diferente…

\- ¡Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejamos las explicaciones para más tarde?!- interrumpió Dean con un falso tono jovial, viendo los ojos de su hermano agrandarse con cada palabra que salía de la boca del otro hombre-. Ha sido una noche muy larga, estamos todos muy cansados y tú todavía tienes tiempo de volver a la cama un ratito antes de irte a trabajar, ¿eh, Sammy? ¿Por qué no haces eso y me dejas llevar a Cas al cuarto de invitados?

\- Nah, no tengo sueño- replicó Sam, sin dejarse engatusar-. Total, me tendría que levantar dentro de media hora, de todas formas. Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno mientras tú ayudas a Castiel a instalarse, y charlamos mientras comemos. Porque tendréis hambre, ¿verdad?

Maldito Sam, por conocer sus puntos débiles y no tener escrúpulos para usarlos en su contra. Pues claro que tenía hambre. Él siempre tenía hambre, y sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana. Y apostaría algo a que Castiel también, después de haberse pasado toda la noche de un lado para otro. La tentación de un buen desayuno era demasiado fuerte. 

Y total, antes o después tenía que mantener esa conversación con su hermano.

\- Está bien- concedió a regañadientes-. Voy a enseñarle a Cas la habitación y luego bajamos, ¿vale?

\- Hecho- respondió Sam, y comenzó a descender por las escaleras con un alegre trote.

Los otros dos terminaron de subir, y Dean guió a Cas por el pasillo de arriba hasta un dormitorio que tenían disponible. El empapelado azul apenas se veía por debajo de los posters de grupos de rock que cubrían las paredes, dando testimonio de la edad y los gustos de su anterior dueño. La cama individual era de color blanco, igual que el armario y el pequeño escritorio. Sobre éste reposaban dos o tres libros de encuadernación rústica, tan manoseados que no había duda de que habían sido leídos decenas de veces. Unas cuantas miniaturas de coches clásicos sobre una repisa completaban la decoración.

\- Estarás cómodo aquí- prometió Dean-. Lo sé porque antes era mi habitación.

En realidad, lo había sido hasta hacía muy poco, y de no ser por la insistencia de su hermano, aún lo sería. Pero al cumplirse un año de la muerte de John Winchester, Sam había empezado a decirle que se trasladara al dormitorio principal, que no era sano mantener esa habitación vacía como si fuera un santuario; que ya iba siendo hora de asumir que ellos dos eran los dueños de la casa, y debían empezar a comportarse como tales. Pero aunque Dean admitía que era estúpido no usar el dormitorio más grande de todos, la idea de apropiarse del cuarto de su padre le había parecido una aberración.

A Sam le había costado sudor y lágrimas convencerle. No habían tenido peleas como ésas desde que al pequeño se le pasó la etapa de rebeldía adolescente.

El caso era que Dean había terminado cediendo, como siempre hacía con Sam, y ahora dormía en la que fue la habitación de sus padres. El cuarto de Dean pasó a llamarse “la habitación de invitados”, sólo que nunca habían invitado a nadie a usarla hasta esa noche.

\- Te buscaré ropa más cómoda- siguió diciendo Dean, mientras Castiel le observaba moverse por la estancia-. Tú eres más delgado que yo, y de la ropa de Sammy ni hablamos, pero me parece que por aquí tenemos guardado algo de cuando él y yo éramos más críos…

Abrió las puertas del armario y rebuscó dentro durante unos segundos, para luego salir con una maleta en las manos y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

\- ¡Aquí está!- anunció, colocándola sobre la cama para abrirla-. Espero que no huela mal, lleva guardada bastante tiempo.

La ropa no olía mal, gracias a que alguien—es decir, Sammy—había metido un par de jabones dentro de la maleta. Dean encontró unos pantalones de algodón grises y una sudadera con el logotipo de Stanford que parecían de la talla de Castiel, y se los dio. Le buscó también unos gruesos calcetines de lana y los puso encima del resto de la ropa, sobre sus manos.

\- El cuarto de baño está ahí enfrente- le indicó, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta-. Si quieres, puedes cambiarte mientras pongo las sábanas. Ah, y me parece que en el cajón de debajo del lavabo hay un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar. Cógelo también.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedó dudando en el sitio durante un momento, como si tuviera algo que decir pero no estuviera muy seguro de cómo empezar.

\- Dean- se decidió finalmente, y el aludido levantó la mirada de la sábana que tenía medio extendida sobre el colchón-. Quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. No tenías por qué acogerme, ni tomarte estas molestias, pero aun así me has dado cobijo en tu casa y… La verdad, no sé qué habría hecho de no ser por ti. Así que te doy las gracias sinceramente. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Dean se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, y agachó la cabeza para que no se le notara mucho.

\- No digas tonterías- respondió con un resoplido y una sonrisa forzada-. Anda, ve a cambiarte, que me parece que ya estoy oliendo el bacon.

Volvió a la tarea de hacer la cama, esperando que Castiel no insistiera y pudieran dar por terminada esa conversación. Los momentos embarazosos, cuanto más tarde, mejor, gracias. Y si era posible, nunca. Al cabo de un segundo le oyó salir de la habitación, y suspiró con alivio.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sonriendo.

 

****

 

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y se quedó a solas, Castiel dejó la ropa sobre la encimera del lavabo y apoyó las manos en el mármol con los ojos cerrados. Respiró hondo dos o tres veces, sintiendo que las piernas se le debilitaban, y sólo su fuerza de voluntad le permitió seguir de pie. Le estaban pasando tantas cosas, y tan deprisa, que se sentía mareado.

No entendía nada de ese mundo en el que había caído. Los chicos que habían intentando asaltarle en el parque, por ejemplo: ¡eran humanos! Castiel no había podido creerlo al principio, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la verdad al verlos de cerca. Ni trolls, ni duendes, ni demonios; sólo unos muchachos normales y corrientes. Por esa razón se había limitado a mantenerles a distancia, sin atreverse a herirles con su espada, ni mucho menos usar la magia contra ellos. Pero había sido la experiencia más desconcertante de su vida. ¿Qué podía esperar de un mundo en el que los humanos atacaban a otros humanos?

Además, allí los animales no hablaban como en Paradisia. Antes de que aparecieran los delincuentes juveniles, se había cruzado con un perro al que había pedido indicaciones, pero la criatura se había limitado a gruñir enseñando los dientes y a ladrarle con agresividad. Castiel no había podido captar ni una sola palabra.

La gente era extraña, hablaba de forma extraña y su manera de reaccionar ante él era extraña. Castiel no era estúpido, ya había notado que todo lo que decía sobre su hogar era recibido con muestras de desconfianza. Por no mencionar las miradas que provocaba su atuendo. Dean era el único que le había tratado con amabilidad hasta el momento, incluso si no podía disimular que él también pensaba que estaba desvariando. Pero ¿cómo culparle? El propio Castiel jamás habría creído que existiera un portal hacia un universo diferente si no lo hubiera atravesado él mismo.

Al pensar en Dean sintió una nueva oleada de agradecimiento, y elevó una silenciosa alabanza a cuantos dioses pudieran escucharle por haberle puesto en su camino. La idea de haber encontrado un amigo en aquel lugar hostil le reconfortó y le dio fuerzas. Abrió los ojos, más calmado, y se encontró con su propia imagen en el espejo.

Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos enrojecidos, con oscuras sombras bajo el párpado inferior. Decir que el día había resultado largo y agotador no habría bastado para acercarse siquiera a los alrededores de lo que había sido en realidad. Castiel apenas podía creer que, tan sólo la tarde anterior, hubiera estado bailando con Anna en el palacio, viviendo los momentos más felices de su vida. Le parecía que todo eso había ocurrido hacía años.

Anna… Su recuerdo le provocó una punzada en el pecho. ¿Volvería a verla alguna vez? ¿Y si no había forma de regresar a Paradisia y tenía que quedarse atrapado para siempre en aquel mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le esperaría ella antes de darle por muerto?

 

****

 

Novak estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Llevaba un día entero intentando hacerse oír, sin resultado. Zachariah casi le había hecho arrestar cuando le contó lo que había presenciado, amenazándole con un consejo de guerra si se atrevía a volver a acusar al príncipe de una barbaridad semejante. Novak no debería haberse sorprendido de su reacción, porque tampoco podía esperar mucho más de ese esnob prepotente. A pesar de ello, verse llamado mentiroso por un hipócrita como él le hizo hervir de furia, especialmente a la vista de lo que sucedió luego.

Los soldados que comandaba Castiel se habían mostrado más receptivos al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Estaban dispuestos a remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su capitán; pero, apenas una hora después de que Novak hablara con ellos, recibieron la orden de volver inmediatamente al puesto de avanzadilla en el norte. Por lo visto, el demonio Alastair había estornudado un poco más fuerte de la cuenta y se requería la presencia de los ángeles lo antes posible, por grave riesgo de una nueva invasión. Se les asignó un nuevo capitán—casualmente, un protegido de Zachariah—y los despacharon tan deprisa que algunos no tuvieron tiempo ni de quitarse el uniforme de gala.

Al parecer, el general sí que había dado crédito a las palabras de Novak, después de todo. Y se estaba dedicando a poner todas las trabas posibles a cualquier intento de rescate, no fuera a ser que Castiel apareciera y contara la verdad.

Novak lo había intentado entonces con los otros unicornios. Pero para su vergüenza, descubrió que sus congéneres no estaban por la labor de arriesgarse a despertar las iras del príncipe y del general interfiriendo en “un asunto de humanos”.

Tan desolado se sentía que no vio a los guardias que le estaban esperando dentro del establo hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Por suerte para él, un novato cerró la puerta antes de tiempo, y el ruido sacó a Novak de su ensimismamiento antes de que el mozo de cuadras lograra echarle el lazo al cuello. Con un par de certeras coces se quitó de encima a los hombres que se le acercaban por la izquierda, empujó con el hocico a otro más que venía por la derecha, y al fin logró abrirse un espacio lo bastante amplio como para teletransportarse a lo más profundo del bosque.

Había escapado, pero por muy poco. No albergaba la menor duda acerca de quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. Zachariah pretendía asegurarse de que nadie pusiera en duda la versión oficial, la que Lucifer había contado sobre el “desgraciado accidente” sufrido por el prometido de su hermana. El unicornio se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido como para confiar en un lameculos servil y rastrero como él, pero no se amilanó. Si el general quería convertir aquello en algo personal, que así fuera. De todos modos, para Novak ya lo era.

La única esperanza que le quedaba al unicornio era la propia princesa, pero Anna se había deshecho en lágrimas al oír la noticia y desde entonces no había salido de su habitación. Su bien custodiada y mágicamente sellada habitación. No iba a ser fácil poder hablar con ella, especialmente para un unicornio fugitivo como él. Pero encontraría la manera, y lo haría muy pronto.

Anna amaba a Castiel. Ella sí estaría dispuesta a creer a Novak y ayudarle.

Repitiéndose esa frase para darse ánimos, el unicornio buscó un lugar donde esconderse y preparar su plan.

 

****

 

La ropa que Dean le había dado era cálida y confortable, y Castiel suspiró de alivio al verse libre del peso de la cota de malla. Tuvo que doblar las mangas de la sudadera para que no le taparan las manos, pero dejando aparte ese pequeño detalle, todo le servía.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. La imagen de sí mismo con aquella ropa le resultaba extraña, pero al menos ya no parecía tan ajeno a ese mundo en el que había caído. Si eso servía para causarle a Dean menos problemas con sus amigos y familiares, Castiel estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse. Considerándolo todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al recordar algo que Dean le había dicho, abrió un cajón que había bajo el lavabo. Allí encontró un pequeño cepillo de mango largo y blanco, guardado en un envoltorio transparente, y dedujo que eso era lo que su anfitrión le había invitado a que usara. Castiel no tenía la más remota idea de qué era un “cepillo de dientes”, aunque por el nombre se podía hacer una idea aproximada de para qué servía. De ahí a saber cómo utilizarlo, sin embargo, había un gran trecho. 

Cogió el cepillito, observándolo desde todos los ángulos, y al darle la vuelta casi dejó escapar una exclamación de triunfo. Afortunadamente, el artesano que lo había fabricado había tenido la bondad de incluir instrucciones precisas para su uso, con dibujos incluidos.

\- Qué considerado por su parte- murmuró.

Las leyó atentamente antes de romper el envoltorio y extraer su contenido. Sus ojos localizaron sobre la encimera del lavabo un vaso donde descansaban otros dos cepillos como el suyo, sólo que uno era azul y el otro de un rosa intenso. Junto a ellos había un tubo de algo que por fuerza debía ser lo que las instrucciones habían llamado “dentífrico”.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Castiel contemplaba su cepillo con otros ojos. Tenía que admitirlo: aquel sistema de higiene dental era mucho más agradable que masticar hojas de menta, como hacían en su mundo.

Puede que no todo fuera confusión y agresividad en ese extraño lugar al que había ido a caer.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, fijándose con más detenimiento. En Paradisia también había casas que tenían instalaciones sanitarias con agua corriente, como aquella, pero sólo las de las familias más adineradas o los edificios oficiales. Dean y Sam debían de ser muy ricos, aunque Castiel no podía entender por qué trabajaban si ése era el caso.

Claro que… quizá se equivocaba. No debía dar por sentado que las cosas fueran iguales allí y en Paradisia, más bien todo lo contrario. Tal vez fuera algo normal en ese mundo que todas las viviendas estuvieran equipadas con esa clase de lujos.

Todo era bastante similar a lo que Castiel conocía, excepto una cosa: una estructura vertical encastrada en un rincón, cerrada por una puerta de cristal y lo bastante grande como para que un hombre adulto pudiera estar de pie dentro de ella cómodamente. Supuso que sería lo que en ese mundo sustituía a las bañeras, ya que era el único elemento que faltaba. Debía preguntárselo a Dean en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Había tanto que aprender, tantas diferencias… De pronto, se le ocurrió que no sabía si su magia funcionaría allí, y le asaltó el miedo. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido que entregar su espada y el resto de sus armas; si tampoco podía contar con la magia, estaría tan indefenso como un chiquillo.

Tentativamente, levantó una mano, curvando los dedos como si agarrase un objeto invisible, y la giró despacio. Uno de los grifos del lavabo imitó el movimiento y el agua empezó a manar de él.

Castiel respiró aliviado y cerró el grifo. La magia no era una herramienta que pudiera usar a la ligera, porque resultaba agotadora, y además tenía la sospecha de que en ese mundo no estaban muy acostumbrados a verla. Pero saber que al menos contaba con ella para un caso de necesidad le dio confianza.

Sintiéndose más sereno, salió del cuarto de baño por fin. Empezaba a notar el cansancio acumulado, y por un momento, sintió la tentación de irse a dormir directamente. Pero eso habría sido una grosería hacia sus anfitriones, así que lo descartó en seguida. Además, los deliciosos olores que subían de la planta baja hicieron rugir su estómago de un modo que no admitía discusión.

Bajó las escaleras y se guió por su olfato para encontrar la cocina, donde los dos hermanos le esperaban sentados a la mesa. Al ir acercándose, empezó a captar retazos de su conversación:

\- … no le agobies con un montón de preguntas, ¿vale?- estaba diciendo Dean-. Le han dejado tirado en una ciudad extraña, sin dinero ni documentación, casi le atracan y se ha pasado horas en la comisaría. Lleva una noche de mierda, tenlo en cuenta.

\- No pensaba agobiarle- se defendió Sam-. Pero con algo habrá que darle conversación, ¿no?

\- Sí, de acuerdo, pero recuerda que se trata de “conversación” y no “interrogatorio”.

\- ¿No te estás pasando un poco con el rollo protector, Dean? Ya sé que lo de cuidar de los demás es tu programación por defecto, pero acabas de conocer a este tío.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que no sabes nada de él, salvo que habla raro, que se compra la ropa en una tienda de disfraces y que, a juzgar por las cosas que dice, es muy probable que esté chalado. No me parece una base muy sólida para que decidas convertirte en su madre.

\- No creo que esté chalado, Sammy- el tono de Dean era pensativo, como si a la vez que hablaba, estuviera repasando mentalmente retazos de las breves conversaciones que habían mantenido-. Más bien, me parece que los que le dejaron aquí le han drogado con algo raro. Seguro que después de dormir un rato se encuentra mejor, recuerda dónde vive y asunto resuelto. Mañana estará de vuelta sano y salvo con su familia.

Castiel sonrió levemente al oír eso. Ojalá la realidad de su situación fuera tan sencilla como Dean la había descrito, pero dudaba mucho que fuera a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, saber que su nuevo amigo no le tomaba por un lunático era reconfortante, y se aferró a esa idea mientras avanzaba un paso más y tocaba con los nudillos en la puerta abierta para informar a los Winchester de su presencia.

\- ¡Cas! Pasa, hombre, que no mordemos- le invitó Dean.

\- Claro que no- contestó Castiel con suavidad, algo azorado. Los dos jóvenes lucían un aspecto perfectamente saludable, que no tenía nada en común con el de un muerto viviente. ¿Por qué creía Dean que él podría pensar una cosa así de ellos?

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas desocupadas, con Sam a su izquierda y el mayor de los hermanos enfrente. La cocina era grande, lo bastante como para disponer de una zona de comedor, con una mesa para cuatro bajo la ventana que daba al jardín. Desprendía una sensación acogedora, cómoda, de habitación muy utilizada y muy querida. Castiel podía imaginar fácilmente a una mujer horneando galletas en esa cocina, y le asaltó una pequeña punzada de añoranza por todas las cosas que no había conocido. Era algo que había superado al hacerse adulto y ya casi nunca pensaba en ello, pero la visión de aquel lugar hogareño y cálido se lo había traído de nuevo a la memoria.

Dean le puso delante un vaso de algo que parecía zumo de fruta, y un plato muy generoso que olía de maravilla. Castiel observó la comida que le ofrecían, y comprobó aliviado que lo reconocía todo: huevos revueltos, bacon, pan tostado… Al menos los alimentos de ese lugar no eran distintos de los de su mundo. Había temido que aquella cultura resultara tener unos hábitos gastronómicos repugnantes, pero por suerte no era así.

\- Dean me ha dicho que sabes manejar una espada- le dijo Sam, con la clara intención de empezar una conversación informal- ¿Es una afición tuya?

A Castiel no se le escapó la mirada fulminante que Dean le dirigió a su hermano, ni el modo en que éste respondió con un levantamiento de cejas, pero no logró entender muy bien el motivo de ese intercambio. La pregunta no tenía nada de especial en su opinión, así que respondió sin malicia.

\- No, es más bien un requisito de mi trabajo.

\- Ah. ¿Eres conservador de un museo, o algo así?

Ésa, en cambio, sí que era una pregunta extraña. Castiel observó a Sam ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Conservador de un museo? ¿Qué clase de profesión era ésa?

\- Eh… no, soy un soldado- respondió.

¿Acaso no era lo normal allí que los soldados fuesen quienes manejaban las espadas?

El prolongado silencio del joven le hizo sospechar que tal vez no lo fuera. De repente, se sintió incómodo, y buscó ansioso una forma de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Y tú, Sam?- preguntó- ¿También eres agente de la ley como tu hermano?

\- No exactamente- contestó el joven-. Soy abogado. De oficio.

Al parecer, todas las profesiones de ese mundo tenían unos nombres incomprensibles, según Castiel iba comprobando.

\- ¿Abogado de oficio? ¿Qué significa?

\- Pues…

\- Significa que yo me dejo la piel en la calle para encerrar a los criminales- interrumpió Dean, dándole una sonora palmada en el hombro a su hermano-, y Sammy se encarga de que vuelvan a salir.

Sonreía al decirlo, pero eso no impidió que Sam frunciera el ceño y le dirigiese una mirada airada. Castiel los observó a ambos, sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- No pretendo ofenderte, Sam, pero… ¿Eso se considera una profesión honorable?- preguntó con cautela.

Dean se echó a reír, consiguiendo que la expresión de disgusto de su hermano se acentuara todavía más. A Castiel le dio un vuelco el estómago al darse cuenta de que otra vez había hecho un comentario inadecuado, pero al menos Sam no parecía enfadado con él cuando se apresuró a responder:

\- No hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano, Cas. Me temo que Dean se cree muy gracioso.

A continuación, pasó a explicarle pacientemente los entresijos del sistema judicial de aquel reino, y por qué era necesario que, en todo juicio, el acusado contara con la mejor defensa posible, por muy graves que fueran las pruebas en su contra. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que daba ese discurso, y Castiel dedujo que el joven Winchester había tenido que defender la legitimidad de su profesión en varias ocasiones.

\- Es el único modo de que todos podamos confiar en que realmente se hace justicia- concluía Sam-. Si la defensa hace bien su trabajo y, a pesar de ello, su cliente es declarado culpable, es porque realmente es culpable. Lo que importa es asegurarnos de que ningún inocente va a la cárcel.

\- Entiendo- contestó Castiel.

\- Pues yo preferiría arriesgarme a que algún inocente fuera a la cárcel, con tal de que entraran en ella unos cuantos culpables más- intervino Dean, entre bocado y bocado de su desayuno.

\- Dices eso porque es lo que opinaba papá.

\- Eh, cuando el viejo tenía razón, tenía razón- respondió el mayor, a la defensiva.

\- Dean, para ti siempre tenía razón.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esas palabras, mientras los dos hermanos se lanzaban miradas enfurecidas por encima de la mesa. No hacían falta poderes psíquicos—aunque Castiel podría recurrir a ellos, si fuera necesario—para adivinar que ésa era una rencilla antigua y recurrente entre ambos. Intentando aliviar la incomodidad del momento, Castiel decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. 

\- Vuestra casa es muy agradable- dijo cortésmente.

\- Gracias- le respondió Sam con una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí lo es, pero Dean y yo llevamos viviendo en ella tanto tiempo que a veces se nos olvida.

\- Toda la vida- añadió Dean-. Crecimos aquí.

\- Ah, es vuestro hogar familiar, por supuesto- comentó Castiel inocentemente. Eso explicaba el ambiente tan personal y doméstico que se respiraba en la casa. Sin embargo, al ver la sombra que cruzó de pronto por los rostros de ambos hermanos, supo que había tocado un asunto delicado.

Tres deslices seguidos en la primera conversación con sus nuevos anfitriones. Cualquiera diría que el buen juicio de Castiel estaba siendo confundido por algún semidiós juguetón, de ésos que disfrutaban gastando bromas pesadas a los incautos. Se maldijo por su torpeza, pero antes de que lograra pensar en algo inocuo que decir, Dean respondió:

\- Ahora ya sólo quedamos nosotros, nuestros padres murieron.

\- Oh. Lo siento.

No supo muy bien qué podía añadir. Dean le dirigió una breve sonrisa que parecía querer decir “tranquilo, no pasa nada”, mientras Sam jugueteaba con la comida de su plato.

\- Lo de mamá fue hace muchos años, los dos éramos muy críos. Apenas la recordamos, la verdad. Murió en un incendio, en esta misma casa- continuó Dean, hablando del tema con una naturalidad que sorprendió a su invitado y le conmovió. No estaba seguro de si lo hacía así porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia, porque en aquel mundo la muerte se asumía con esa sencillez, o para intentar que Castiel dejara de sentirse como si caminara sobre una fina capa de hielo a punto de resquebrajarse; pero fuera por la razón que fuese, el corazón del soldado se encogió un poco en señal de empatía-. Lo de papá sí es más reciente. Fue hace sólo dos años, un infarto.

\- Lo lamento muchísimo- repitió Castiel-. Sé lo duro que es perder a tu madre siendo tan joven. La mía también murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, apenas la recuerdo. 

Dean levantó la mirada de su plato al oír eso.

\- Demasiados partos- aclaró Castiel, sin poder evitar que se filtrara una leve nota de tristeza en su voz. Por un momento, quedó atrapado por los escasos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, pero se sacudió la nostalgia de encima y volvió al presente-. Y aunque a mi padre casi ni le veíamos a causa de su trabajo, habría resultado muy duro perderle a él también. No me imagino lo que debe de haber sido para vosotros.

Los ojos de Dean se habían llenado de añoranza, pero también de algo parecido a la simpatía. Incluso Sam apartó la vista de su plato y le miró. Durante un momento de perfecta armonía, Castiel sintió que conectaba con los otros dos a un nivel profundo e imposible de designar con palabras. Una empatía nacida de la tragedia compartida.

El resto del desayuno lo hicieron en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, agradable. La reconfortante sensación de un estómago satisfecho fue extendiéndose, poco a poco, por todo el cuerpo del soldado, haciéndole recordar con insistencia lo agotado que estaba. Incluso llegó a cabecear levemente una o dos veces.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Sam dejó su plato en el fregadero y subió a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Dean le sugirió a Castiel que subiera a su cuarto a dormir.

\- Te ha faltado poco para meter la cara en los huevos revueltos, tío. Vete a la cama. Yo pondré todo esto en el lavavajillas y haré lo mismo en cuanto acabe- terminó.

\- No sé qué es un lavavajillas, pero si tienes tareas pendientes, me gustaría ayudarte.

\- Déjalo- contestó Dean con una sonrisa-, no vaya a ser que te quedes dormido de pie y te cargues la porcelana de mi madre.

La frase podía parecer dura, pero el tono amable con que la dijo no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba bromeando. En cualquier caso, Castiel estaba tan tremendamente cansado que no insistió. Subió las escaleras a duras penas, llegó hasta el dormitorio y se quitó la ropa, para introducirse en la cama con un suspiro agradecido. El fresco olor de las sábanas limpias fue lo último que percibió antes de quedarse dormido, en el mismo momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 

*****

 

Los unicornios, tradicionalmente, no se tomaban demasiadas molestias con la magia.

Nacían con la habilidad de teletransportarse, y con eso les bastaba, ya que les hacía lo bastante valiosos, estratégicamente hablando, como para ser admitidos en el ejército. Y si había una labor que para ellos se considerase honorable, ésa era la de defender a su amado reino.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran aprenderla.

Existía un hechizo con el que se podrían anular temporalmente las defensas mágicas que protegían la habitación de la princesa, lo que permitiría a Novak aparecerse dentro de la misma si conseguía realizarlo. Había visto a Castiel hacerlo infinidad de veces, ya fuera para poder asaltar la torre de un brujo o para colarse en la guarida de un dragón. Muy pocos magos lo conocían, ya que se trataba de magia muy avanzada, y si alguien le hubiera dicho a Novak, tan sólo dos días antes, que intentaría ejecutarlo, se habría reído tanto que se le hubieran saltado las lágrimas. Afortunadamente, el unicornio gozaba de una memoria prodigiosa, unida a una curiosidad bastante saludable, así que se había fijado bien en el hechizo y lo había aprendido palabra por palabra, simplemente por el mero placer del conocimiento.

Si solamente no fuera tan difícil mezclar los ingredientes cuando uno carecía de pulgares oponibles, lo habría tenido listo en un periquete.

Lentamente, con muchísimo cuidado, agarró con los dientes el último puñado de hojas que debía añadir a la mezcla y lo dejó caer sobre la piedra cóncava que estaba usando como crisol. Se produjo un fogonazo que le hizo apartar el hocico y, en cuanto el humo azulado empezó a disiparse, Novak comenzó a recitar el encantamiento.

La sensación le tomó por sorpresa. Era como si, de algún modo, a pesar de la distancia, pudiera percibir las barreras protectoras como un elemento tangible. Las veía claramente en su cabeza, y pudo sentir el momento exacto en que esas murallas invisibles temblaban y desaparecían.

No perdió el tiempo maravillándose con lo que había conseguido. Se concentró durante un momento y dio el salto, apareciendo en el centro del dormitorio de Anna con milimétrica precisión.

La princesa chilló sobresaltada ante la súbita aparición, dándole a Novak tal susto que casi le hizo gritar a él también. Se contuvo a duras penas, y se acercó a ella para rogarle que guardara silencio. Pero Anna interpretó su movimiento como una amenaza y saltó hacia atrás con otra exclamación de pánico.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

\- Alteza, por favor, debéis escucharme.

Anna corrió hasta un armario bellamente tallado y lo abrió para descubrir la impresionante colección de armas que guardaba en su interior. Agarró una espada y se volvió de nuevo hacia Novak, que la había seguido hasta allí. El unicornio apenas tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el tajo que le lanzó.

\- ¡Mi señora!

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- añadió la princesa, persiguiendo al unicornio por el dormitorio y lanzándole una estocada tras otra.

\- ¡Si me concedierais la oportunidad…!

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!- la princesa se detuvo cuando por fin logró acorralarle, blandiendo la afilada hoja ante sí, en actitud amenazante.

\- ¡CASTIEL SIGUE VIVO!- gritó Novak, a la desesperada.

No era la idea más prudente del mundo, teniendo en cuenta que podía haber centinelas apostados en el pasillo; pero de todos modos, Anna había armado tanto escándalo que, si tenían que dar la alarma, lo habrían hecho ya. Y estaba demasiado cansado, asustado y preocupado como para contenerse. El recibimiento de la princesa había sido la gota que colma el vaso.

Al oír sus palabras, sin embargo, ella abrió los ojos como platos y bajó un poco la espada, cambiando su postura defensiva por otra más relajada y natural. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el unicornio.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó, y el deje de esperanza que tenía su voz era innegable. Novak trató de aquietar su respiración, tan agitada y ruidosa como si hubiera estado galopando durante horas, mientras la joven le observaba expectante, en tensión. 

\- Estoy seguro de que sigue vivo, mi señora.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?

Novak le contó en pocas palabras lo sucedido, con un oído puesto en cualquier sonido procedente del exterior que pudiera indicar la llegada de la guardia. Todo aquel asunto le tenía tan estresado, que sólo al acabar su relato cayó en la cuenta de que su interlocutora no era otra que la hermana de Lucifer. O sea, del mismísimo príncipe a quien acababa de acusar de haber fraguado un complot para deshacerse del prometido de Anna.

Uno de estos días, Novak iba a terminar pisándose su propia lengua.

El súbito temor a que ella no le creyera hizo que el unicornio sintiera como si una corriente gélida le recorriera el espinazo. Y la palidez que adoptó el consternado rostro de la princesa no contribuyó en nada a aliviar su preocupación.

\- ¿Mi hermano?- dijo Anna con un hilo de voz, sentándose en la cama como si de pronto le fallaran las piernas. La espada pendía descuidadamente de su mano fláccida.

\- Por favor, alteza- rogó Novak, hablando con suavidad-. Sé que parece una locura, pero necesito que me creáis. Nadie más está dispuesto a hacer nada por ayudar a Castiel, vos sois mi última esperanza. Os juro que lo que os he contado es la verdad.

\- Lo sé- respondió Anna, abatida-. Sé que los unicornios no podéis mentir. Además, conozco a mi hermano mucho mejor de lo que él cree. Sé que su ambición siempre ha sido demasiado grande para el bien de todos, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Guardó silencio durante un largo momento, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Novak comprendía su necesidad de procesar noticias tan dolorosas, y no quería apresurarla, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Los guardias podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, e incluso si nadie había detectado la presencia de Novak en los aposentos de la princesa, el hechizo que mantenía inactivas las murallas mágicas de la habitación no duraría mucho más. Tenían que marcharse de allí, y hacerlo pronto.

Entonces la princesa levantó la cabeza, se puso en pie y caminó con determinación hasta perderse detrás de un biombo. El camisón de la princesa asomó por encima del panel pocos segundos después, quedando colgado del borde, y poco después la joven reaparecía, vestida con sus ropas de caza: pantalones y túnica de ante, cómodas botas de montar y una capa de lana color verde oscuro, con capucha. Anna se ciñó la espada a la cintura y se volvió hacia Novak con gesto decidido.

\- Vamos- le dijo, trepando ágilmente hasta su lomo-. Llévame hasta ese pozo.

El unicornio no se hizo de rogar. El alivio que inundó su pecho pareció darle alas, porque fue el viaje más fácil de su vida. Un parpadeo, y aparecieron en el lugar deseado con precisión milimétrica.

Anna desmontó con elegancia, caminó hasta el pozo maldito y se asomó a su interior.

\- De modo que le lanzó por aquí- era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero aun así Novak sintió el impulso de contestar.

\- Así es- confirmó.

La princesa se enderezó y volvió la cabeza hacia el unicornio.

\- Entonces, sólo hay una cosa que yo pueda hacer.

Se sentó en el brocal, pasó las piernas por encima del borde y, al fin, miró a Novak de nuevo. Esbozó una sutil sonrisa, que el animal no sabía si iba destinada a darle confianza a él o a sí misma, y en sus ojos no había el menor rastro de vacilación.

\- Deséame suerte, Novak- murmuró, y sin esperar respuesta, se impulsó con las manos y saltó al abismo.


	4. Chapter 4

El príncipe Lucifer caminaba arriba y abajo por su despacho, tan furioso que casi saltaban chispas a cada contacto de sus botas contra el suelo de piedra.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- ladró, haciendo que el joven teniente de la guardia real que le había traído la noticia diera un respingo. El chico mantuvo el tipo como buenamente pudo, agarrando con más fuerza el mango de su lanza para evitar que le temblara la mano.

\- Hemos registrado hasta el último rincón de palacio, mi señor- contestó-. No hay ni rastro de la princesa.

\- El unicornio Novak tampoco ha sido encontrado- intervino el general Zachariah, tan rígido como el guardia. Sus ojos seguían los paseos del príncipe con cautela, pendientes de sus reacciones.

Lucifer detuvo su deambular, se pasó una mano por el rostro en un gesto de desesperación y suspiró.

\- Emitid una orden de búsqueda y captura contra ese unicornio por el secuestro de la princesa- decretó-. Enviad mensajeros a todos los confines del reino con su descripción, y anunciad que ofrezco mil piezas de oro como recompensa a quien lo entregue. ¡Vivo! Si mi hermana no está con él cuando le encontremos, será necesario interrogarle.

\- Sí, mi señor-. El guardia juntó los talones en un saludo marcial y salió del despacho, presto a cumplir sus instrucciones.

\- No quiero que haya un solo rincón de este reino en donde ese animal pueda esconderse- continuó diciendo Lucifer cuando él y Zachariah se quedaron solos, siseando su rabia entre dientes-. Y por supuesto, queda expulsado del ejército con deshonor, con efecto inmediato.

\- Desde luego, mi señor- asintió el general.

\- Y ahora déjame, por favor. Necesito pensar.

Zachariah hizo una profunda reverencia, antes de retirarse en silencio. En cuanto el sonido de sus pasos se hubo perdido pasillo abajo, Jesse salió de entre las sombras y caminó hasta su señor. El joven paje había permanecido completamente quieto y callado durante toda la conversación, de modo que ni el general ni el guardia habían notado su presencia. Sólo Lucifer sabía que estaba allí. 

El niño levantó la vista hasta el rostro del príncipe, preocupado. Lucifer se mesó el cabello con lentitud, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, mientras su expresión se iba endureciendo poco a poco.

\- No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto- comenzó en voz baja, casi triste, pero a renglón seguido sus rasgos se contrajeron en una mueca de rabia y estalló- ¡No puede ser cierto, maldita sea!

Si antes había estado lo bastante alterado como para asustar al teniente, ahora su ira parecía capaz de hacer temblar los muros. Nadie que no fuera Jesse se habría atrevido a permanecer en la habitación para ser testigo del arrebato de Lucifer, pero el chico sabía bien que contaba con el afecto del príncipe, y no sintió miedo alguno. Ni siquiera cuando el hombre rubio agarró un pesado candelabro de bronce y lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana, para luego reanudar sus furiosos e incesantes paseos.

\- ¿Pensáis que la princesa ha seguido a Castiel a través del pozo?- preguntó Jesse con suavidad.

\- Estoy seguro- respondió, con un punto de ironía en la voz que acentuaba aún más su furia-. Es típico de ella. Esa terca, desagradecida, malcriada, estúpida niña de papá. Si no se le conceden todos sus caprichos, monta una escena. ¿Se ha parado a pensar en que va a adentrarse en un lugar desconocido, en el que podrían estar acechándola todo tipo de peligros? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Qué más da que su hermano tenga que angustiarse imaginándola apaleada, violada o muerta? Lo único que importa es que Anna se salga con la suya y consiga a su niño bonito.

De pronto, fue como si se hubiera agotado todo el impulso de su enojo. Detuvo su deambular y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, soltando un suspiro largo y cansado.

\- Desde luego que habrá cruzado al otro lado- añadió-. Sabiendo que está implicado ese unicornio del demonio, no me cabe ninguna duda de que eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

Lucifer no contestó inmediatamente. Se lo pensó durante varios segundos, frotándose distraídamente el labio superior con el canto de la mano, entre el pulgar y el índice. Después fijó su mirada en el joven paje y, muy serio, le dijo:

\- Necesito que vayas tras ella, Jesse.

El niño parpadeó unas cuantas veces, desconcertado y sin saber qué decir, convencido de que había oído mal. Al fin, cuando asimiló realmente la noticia, reculó hacia atrás como si se hubiera topado con una serpiente.

\- ¿Yo?- exclamó con tono agudo-. Pero… pero… ¡Si sólo soy un niño!

\- Eres mucho más que eso, Jesse- insistió el príncipe-. Piensa en todo lo que has aprendido desde que estás a mi servicio, en lo poderosa que es tu magia. No hay nada a lo que debas temer, en este mundo o en cualquier otro. ¡Y yo no puedo ir!

Lucifer se inclinó hacia delante, descansando ambas manos sobre los hombros del niño y componiendo su expresión más sincera.

\- Ojalá pudiera- le dijo-. Mi corazón no tendrá un segundo de descanso hasta que vuelva a ver a mi hermana sana y salva; pero, a diferencia de Anna, yo no puedo olvidar tan alegremente la responsabilidad que tengo hacia mi pueblo. Si también me marcho yo, ¿quién gobernará Paradisia en nuestra ausencia?

Jesse no pudo rebatir ese argumento. El príncipe tenía razón, por supuesto. Hasta un chiquillo como él se daba cuenta de que un reino, abandonado a su suerte, acabaría en desastre en poco tiempo. No, por supuesto que el príncipe no podía marcharse. Jesse iría en busca de la princesa, sirviendo a su tierra y al príncipe con honor.

De camino hacia el pozo, sin más equipaje que la brújula encantada que Lucifer le había entregado para que pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta, Jesse reflexionaba. Estaba claro que, de los dos hermanos, Lucifer era el más cualificado para ser rey, porque su amor hacia Paradisia estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Eso era lo que le había impulsado a impedir el matrimonio de Anna, no la ambición. ¿No había quedado claramente demostrado?

Se avergonzó de las dudas que le habían consumido durante los últimos días. Había hecho bien en obedecer a Lucifer. Ayudarle a lanzar a Castiel por el pozo no había sido un crimen, había sido un acto de patriotismo.

Fue repitiéndose mentalmente esa frase durante todo el trayecto.

Justo antes de saltar, las últimas palabras que Lucifer le había dirigido antes de dejarle marchar se reprodujeron en su mente con tanta claridad como si volviera a tenerle allí, frente a él.

“Cuídate. Y protege a Anna. Tráela de vuelta sana y salva, por favor. Pero sobre todo, asegúrate de que no encuentra a Castiel. Debes estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para impedirlo, Jesse. Si no te queda otro recurso, tendrás que matarle”.

Pese al esfuerzo que había puesto en convencerse, el niño no pudo reprimir un escalofrío antes de saltar.

 

*****

 

\- No hay nada- la detective Pamela Barnes meneó negativamente la cabeza mientras le señalaba a Dean la pantalla del ordenador-. No hemos encontrado ninguna coincidencia en personas desaparecidas, ni en la base de datos de tráfico, ni a través de las huellas... Oficialmente, ese tipo no existe.

Dean no tenía tanta familiaridad con la gente del turno de día como con los de noche, pero Pamela era una excepción. De hecho, a ella había tenido ocasión de conocerla realmente bien durante un fin de semana memorable, unos tres años atrás. La detective era exactamente la clase de mujer con la que Dean prefería salir: guapa, independiente, liberada y sin ganas de complicarse la vida. Los dos habían tenido muy claro lo que querían y hasta dónde iban a llegar las cosas entre ellos. Y lo mejor de todo era que, después, no habían tenido ningún problema para conservar una agradable amistad.

Contempló fijamente el expediente de Castiel, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

\- No lo entiendo, Pam. Me ha dicho que tiene familia y que es miembro del ejército. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie le esté buscando?

La morena se rascó la nuca, inclinando la cabeza de un modo que Dean conocía demasiado bien. Era la señal inequívoca de que tenía algo que decir, pero sabía que no iba a resultar agradable, por lo que inconscientemente trataba de demorarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Venga, suéltalo- la apremió Dean.

\- No es nada, encanto, es sólo que… No sé hasta qué punto te puedes fiar de lo que ese tío te haya dicho, ¿sabes? Por lo que me has contado de él, no parece que esté muy en sus cabales. Buenísimo, sí, pero ¿centrado? Para nada, cariño.

Los dos miraron con disimulo hacia donde estaba Castiel, admirando una vitrina con trofeos y placas conmemorativas de varios premios concedidos por el ayuntamiento a aquella comisaría. El hombre mantenía una postura muy recta, con las manos unidas por delante del cuerpo; no se balanceaba, como haría cualquiera al estar quieto y de pie. Para Dean, ese tipo de detalles sugerían que decía la verdad con respecto a su entrenamiento militar; pero podía entender cómo a la mayoría de la gente, le resultaría extremadamente extraño.

\- No creo que esté mintiendo, Pamela- le defendió Dean, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre-, ni que esté loco. No sé decirte cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Llámalo instinto, si quieres.

\- ¿Sabes qué suelo pensar cada ver que un poli me habla de instinto? Pienso: “vaya, otro gilipollas que ha visto demasiadas películas”- replicó la detective, arrancándole a Dean una sonrisa que acabó por contagiarse también a ella. La mujer suspiró, resignada-. Mira, yo qué sé. Te parecerá una locura, pero a mí también me da buenas vibraciones ese bombón. Y no sólo en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

\- Pamela, ni lo intentes. Ya está bastante confundido.

\- Cielo, yo podría aclarar perfectamente sus ideas, si quieres. Dame un par de horas con él y le dejaré como nuevo.

El hombre dejó escapar una suave carcajada. 

\- Si quieres, puedo enviar su foto a los militares, a ver si es verdad que pertenece al ejército- añadió ella, volviendo a ponerse seria.

\- No, déjalo- respondió Dean, aunque se sintió agradecido por la oferta-. Lo más seguro es que sea otro callejón sin salida.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que me voy a coger esas tres semanas de vacaciones que me deben del año pasado- contestó-, a ver qué puedo averiguar por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Y vas a alojarle en tu casa todo ese tiempo?

\- Bueno, tampoco es como si el pobre tuviese muchas más opciones, ¿no crees?

\- No, supongo que no- los dos policías dirigieron de nuevo su mirada hacia Castiel, que seguía esperando en el mismo sitio, algo apartado para concederles privacidad, y a Dean le asaltó de pronto la idea de que se le veía terriblemente solo. El hecho de que no hubieran encontrado nada sobre él en las bases de datos seguía reconcomiéndole. Ninguna denuncia, ninguna solicitud de búsqueda. Ya llevaba como mínimo treinta y seis horas ausente de su hogar. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no le estuvieran buscando? ¿Acaso no había nadie que le echara de menos?

Se sintió mal por él, al mismo tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que no tendría por qué importarle tanto. No hacía ni un día que conocía a aquel tipo, ¿qué más le daba a él si estaba solo en el mundo o si vivía con la tribu de los Brady?

Y sin embargo, le importaba. Le importaba de verdad.

Justo entonces, Castiel, como si presintiera el peso de la mirada de Dean sobre él, se volvió y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, sincera, confiada, incluso inocente. El policía respondió con otra similar, casi como un reflejo automático, y decidió que haría falta ser un cabrón desalmado para que no le importase.

De Dean Winchester se podían decir muchas cosas, pero ésa no era una de ellas.

\- Pero si te hartas de él, envíamelo- dijo entonces Pamela, sobresaltando a Dean. Prácticamente se había olvidado de que la mujer estaba allí al lado. Se volvió hacia ella y la vio contemplando a Castiel con expresión soñadora, la barbilla apoyada en una mano y devorándole con los ojos-. Yo estaré dispuesta a proporcionarle un techo, si le hace falta.

Dean sintió el absurdo impulso de contestarle que no de una manera bastante seca y tajante. Se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo, pero el sentimiento de territorialidad ya estaba ahí. La mera idea de que Pamela pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Cas, el apacible y confiado Cas, le provocaba escalofríos. Esa chica sería capaz de comérselo vivo.

De ninguna manera, pensó. Cas era cosa suya.

 

****

 

En cuanto hubo cruzado el portal, encontrar a la princesa fue relativamente fácil para Jesse. También lo fue desplazarse hasta donde había presentido su presencia y localizarla entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. De hecho, eso podría haberlo hecho sin recurrir a sus poderes mágicos, si hubiera querido. Sólo le habría hecho falta seguir el rastro de gestos de extrañeza y miradas de asombro.

Jesse consideró por un momento si debía acercarse a ella y pedirle que le permitiera acompañarla, pero enseguida lo descartó. Si el unicornio la había convencido para embarcarse en esta aventura, era porque de algún modo se había enterado de todo lo sucedido con Castiel. Y eso incluía la intervención del propio Jesse. Lo más probable era que Novak le hubiera contado a Anna todos los detalles, por lo que ella nunca confiaría en él, ni le dejaría quedarse a su lado. Más bien, se esforzaría por darle esquinazo a la menor oportunidad.

Si quería mantenerla vigilada sin contratiempos, era mucho mejor seguirla sin que la joven supiera que estaba allí.

Caminó tras ella durante varias manzanas, observando divertido cómo la gente la miraba al pasar. Ciertamente, el tipo de atuendo que los lugareños vestían en aquella ciudad difería mucho de lo que estaba de moda en Paradisia. Anna había escogido ropas sencillas, afortunadamente, y tal vez sus pantalones de ante y la túnica a juego no habrían llamado demasiado la atención, de no ser por la larga capa que los cubría. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que esa capa era lo único que tapaba el arco y las flechas que la princesa portaba a la espalda, seguramente era mejor que la llevara puesta.

A Jesse, en cambio, no le miraba nadie. No porque su vestimenta fuera más discreta, sino porque sabía cómo hacerse invisible a los ojos de los demás cuando quería. De hecho, le resultaba tan natural como respirar. Ésa fue la primera habilidad mágica que aprendió a dominar, mucho antes de que el príncipe lo tomara bajo su tutela. Para un chico pequeñajo y no muy fuerte, creciendo en una aldea como la suya, era casi la única manera de sobrevivir.

De pronto, Anna se paró junto a un establecimiento dotado de enormes vidrieras que dejaban ver prácticamente todo el interior del mismo. A través de unas ligeras persianas, se adivinaba una sala enorme llena de aparatos sumamente complejos, cuyo funcionamiento era un misterio para Jesse. Casi todas las extrañas máquinas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que realizaban distintos ejercicios físicos, sudando con evidente esfuerzo.

No era de extrañar que a Anna le hubiese llamado la atención. Aquello tenía todo el aspecto de ser un centro de entrenamiento militar.

Por supuesto. La joven suponía que su prometido, siendo un soldado, podría haber buscado refugio entre sus compañeros de profesión, incluso si pertenecían a un ejército completamente distinto. En cierto modo tenía sentido, aunque Jesse pensaba que esa posibilidad sólo era tan buena como cualquier otra. Castiel podría haber tomado rumbos muy diferentes tras llegar allí.

Claro que… si la princesa se quedaba quieta en un sitio, sería mucho más fácil mantenerla vigilada y evitar que encontrara al capitán. Sólo tenía que ejercer una pequeña influencia, sembrar en su mente la idea de que necesitaría un techo bajo el que cobijarse y un medio de sustento mientras duraba la búsqueda de Castiel. ¿Y no sería perfecto que pudiera encontrarlo justo en la clase de lugar que obviamente era frecuentado por soldados? Con semejante base de operaciones, tendría muchas más probabilidades de encontrarle.

Ya sólo faltaba el toque final. Un sutil movimiento de la infantil mano de Jesse hizo aparecer un cartel de “Se necesita ayudante” en una esquina del ventanal, casi al lado de la mujer. Vio cómo se iluminaba de alegría el perfil de Anna al verlo y sonrió satisfecho. Cuando la joven entró en el establecimiento con paso resuelto, el muchachito dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Lo estaba haciendo bien. Sólo tenía que seguir así, y lograría que el príncipe se sintiera orgulloso de él. No le defraudaría.

 

****

 

Cuando Dean y Castiel salieron de la comisaría era demasiado tarde para almorzar, pero demasiado temprano para una cena. El desayuno era ya un recuerdo lejano y Dean tenía hambre, así que llevó a Cas al Roadhouse para tomar un café y un trozo de tarta.

\- Te va a encantar este sitio, ya verás- le dijo mientras entraban. Saludó con la mano a Ellen, que estaba detrás de la barra, y se dirigió hacia su mesa favorita, situada al fondo y junto al ventanal.

Jo no tardó en acudir, cafetera en mano, llenándoles las tazas con un pulso que sería la envidia de cualquier cirujano.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos- les saludó alegremente. Dirigió una mirada apreciativa hacia Castiel y, sin esperar a que Dean los presentase, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa-. Hola, soy Jo.

Él respondió llevándose a los labios los dedos de la muchacha, que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el inesperado gesto de cortesía.

\- Mi nombre es Castiel- respondió-. Es un placer conocerte.

La chica se volvió hacia Dean tan rápido que su rubia melena ondeó a su alrededor. Tenía las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa que le marcaba dos hoyuelos traviesos en el rostro.

\- Pero, ¿a éste de dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó, señalando al mencionado con el pulgar mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

\- No te lo creerías si te lo dijera- la esquivó Dean.

\- Fijo que no. En fin, ¿qué os pongo?

\- ¿Tienes algo en la carta que sea la mitad de dulce que tú?- contestó él, coqueteando descaradamente.

Jo puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

\- Por favor, Winchester. Si tus frases siguen cayendo así de bajo, vas a necesitar un equipo de espeleología para ir a buscarlas.

\- Y además sabes usar palabras complicadas- suspiró Dean, llevándose una mano al pecho con teatralidad, como si le hubieran dado un golpe-. ¡Me encantan las chicas inteligentes!

\- Pues entonces follarás bastante poco- replicó ella sin amilanarse-, porque las chicas listas suelen huir de ti.

\- He dicho que me encantan, Jo, no que me limite a ellas- contestó con descaro-. A veces, un hombre no tiene más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad y aceptar sus limitaciones.

\- Seguro- resopló la chica, en un tono cargado de sarcasmo- En fin, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos ya de tonterías y me dices lo que vais a tomar?

\- Está bien, me rindo, ya veo que nunca conseguiré ablandar tu corazón y que te apiades de mí- echó un vistazo rápido a la carta, pero la cerró enseguida-. Bah, no sé ni para qué lo miro, si siempre pido lo mismo.

\- ¿Tarta de manzana, entonces?

\- Eso es- se volvió hacia Castiel y le dijo, con aire confidencial-. Es insuperable, créeme.

\- En ese caso, yo tomaré lo mismo- respondió él.

Jo se marchó para encargarse del pedido. Dean estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, así que no pudo ver cómo, después de alejarse unos pasos, volvía la cabeza para mirarle con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Castiel, en cambio, no perdió detalle.

\- ¿Estás cortejando a esa joven, Dean?- preguntó sin preámbulos. El otro lo miró, asombrado.

\- Cortej… Por Dios, Cas, ¿quién habla así hoy en día?- meneó la cabeza con incredulidad-. Y por cierto, la respuesta es no. Jo y yo siempre flirteamos, pero sólo es un juego.

Castiel levantó la mirada brevemente hacia la barra, donde Jo se ocupaba de cortar las porciones de tarta que iba a servirles.

\- No estoy seguro de que ella lo entienda igual que tú- le respondió, con tan sólo una ligerísima nota de desaprobación en la voz.

\- Empiezas a hablar como Chuck- protestó Dean, dando un sorbo a su café-. Y los dos estáis equivocados. Jo es demasiado sensata para tomarme en serio.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces, entonces?

Dean se quedó quieto con la taza suspendida en el aire, mirándole como si le hubiera hablado en una antigua lengua muerta. No estaba seguro de haber entendido bien la pregunta, porque Castiel la había formulado de una manera totalmente desprovista de cualquier rastro de doble sentido. Como si, realmente, sólo le motivara la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué hago qué?

\- Flirtear con ella. Si no pretendes enamorarla, y estás convencido de que ella tampoco, ¿por qué coqueteáis?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, es… divertido. ¿Tú no lo has hecho nunca, eso de tontear sin intención de llegar a nada más?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tiene malgastar el tiempo en juegos, cuando el verdadero amor puede aparecer en cualquier momento?

Dean se quedó de piedra al oír eso. Literalmente con la boca abierta, parpadeando como si creyera estar viendo un espejismo.

\- Espera, espera, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?- preguntó, completamente alucinado-. Pero ¿tú de dónde has salido, de un cuento? ¿El “verdadero amor”?

\- Claro. ¿Qué otra cosa, si no?- contestó Castiel, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y observando a Dean con ojos curiosos. Era como si realmente no pudiera concebir por qué el policía no entendía su lógica.

\- Yo no creo en esa clase de amor.

Después de decirlo, Dean casi se arrepintió. La frase había sonado más sentida de lo que pretendía. Demasiado honesta, demasiado reveladora. Pero Castiel tenía algo que le hacía bajar la guardia sin darse cuenta; algo que lograba que le resultara muy fácil dejar caer la máscara de todos los días y ser más él mismo, como sólo podía ser con los muy íntimos, como Sam o Chuck.

Para su sorpresa, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa sutil.

\- Por suerte para ti- le dijo-, el hecho de que creas en él o no es indiferente. A ti también te llegará, Dean.

Hablaba con tanta convicción, se le veía tan feliz en su pequeño y romántico mundo ideal, que Dean no tuvo ánimo para contradecirle. No sabía bien por qué, pero no le apetecía sacar su viejo catálogo de argumentos cínicos y ejemplos de historias deprimentes.

\- Pongamos que es cierto- respondió, contagiado del buen humor de su compañero-. ¿Cómo sé que una chica no es la adecuada si no hablo un poco con ella, al menos? Quién sabe, a lo mejor si la dejo pasar sin flirtear con ella, sin intentar ver si surge algo, estoy dejando escapar a la mujer de mi vida.

\- Eso no es posible. Cuando llega el verdadero amor, lo sabes al instante. No puedes confundir al amor de tu vida con cualquier otra mujer.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- A ver, básicamente me estás diciendo que crees que para cada uno de nosotros existe una única pareja con quien puede ser feliz. Y que, cuando conoces a ese alguien especial, la reconoces sólo con verla, nada más

\- Sé que es así- replicó Castiel-, porque yo ya la he encontrado.

Justo en ese momento, Jo regresó con las dos porciones de tarta. Dean se sintió agradecido por la interrupción, que le dio la oportunidad de recapitular durante unos segundos. Tal vez había descartado demasiado pronto la hipótesis de que Castiel estuviera chiflado, porque no era posible que nadie en sus cabales hablara así del amor. Como si fuera una cría de diez años con sobredosis de películas de Disney.

\- Tú ya la has encontrado- repitió con escepticismo en cuanto Jo se hubo marchado, y Castiel asintió.

\- Se llama Anna- dijo, y su expresión se suavizó al instante-. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Tan pronto como consiga volver a mi hogar, vamos a casarnos.

Para evitar responder, Dean cortó un trozo de tarta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Oyendo a Castiel hablar así, se le ocurrían dos opciones: o bien era verdad su primera impresión y el pobre hombre había sido víctima de una pesadísima broma en su despedida de soltero; o bien era uno de esos pirados que se obsesionaban con alguna pobre chica de su vecindario y se construían toda una fantasía en torno a ella.

Sin embargo, no le encajaba para nada con la personalidad de un acosador. Y Dean había visto unos cuantos a lo largo de su carrera, ya sabía reconocerlos casi por puro olfato. Pero, por otra parte, si realmente tenía una prometida esperándole en algún lugar, alguien tendría que haber denunciado ya su desaparición. La tal Anna tenía toda la pinta de ser un producto de su imaginación, por lo que a Dean respectaba.

Era un auténtico misterio. Uno que, probablemente, no conseguiría resolver con los métodos policiales a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Lo único que Dean sabía con seguridad era que quería descifrar ese misterio. Había algo en Castiel que le hacía sentirse cómodo con él, y cada pequeño detalle que iba descubriendo acerca de su personalidad, no hacía más que confirmar esa impresión. Incluso sus rarezas, como ésta fantasía suya del amor verdadero y los unicornios de colores que expulsaban arco iris por el culo. Si acaso, eso sólo le hacía más entrañable.

Se detuvo en seco, con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, al darse cuenta de que acababa de utilizar el término “entrañable” para definir a un tío en su mente. Genial, pensó. Todo un triunfo.

Afortunadamente, no lo había dicho en voz alta. Al menos su orgullo seguía intacto.

 

*****

 

Cada día, Sam solía aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para ir al gimnasio. El intervalo de tiempo del que disponía para comer era mucho más amplio de lo que necesitaría nadie para dar cuenta de un sándwich o una ensalada, que era lo que habitualmente tomaba, y de esa manera conseguía mantenerse en forma sin tener que llegar tarde a casa por las noches.

Muy cerca de los juzgados había un pequeño y agradable club de fitness, en el que Sam se había inscrito nada más empezar su trabajo como abogado de oficio. Aquel día, como de costumbre, cogió su bolsa de deporte y caminó hasta allí con paso vivo. Hizo el mismo recorrido de siempre, pasó por delante de los mismos escaparates, dio casi exactamente el mismo número de pasos que empleaba diariamente para cruzar esa distancia y entró en el local a la misma hora de siempre. Sin embargo, aquel día no iba a ser como todos los demás.

Sam aún no lo sabía, pero ése sería el día en el que su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente.

Salió del vestuario con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta: camiseta gris de cuello en V y unos desgastados pantalones de algodón azul marino. Caminaba por el pasillo con prisa, deseando estirar un poco los músculos y quitarse de encima el anquilosamiento producido por una mañana entera de papeleo y ordenador. Al doblar una esquina con la vista fija en el suelo, se topó con un inesperado obstáculo que le frenó en seco y le hizo rebotar hacia atrás.

Un obstáculo que emitió un elegante gritito de sorpresa y cayó al suelo por culpa de la inercia, en medio de un remolino de algodón blanco y olor a suavizante para la ropa.

Al fijar la vista con más atención, Sam advirtió que el obstáculo en cuestión era una chica. Largas y delgadas piernas enfundadas en un holgado pantalón, cintura estrecha, pechos pequeños y firmes que la camiseta, también blanca, delineaba perfectamente… De no haber reconocido el uniforme, Sam no la habría tomado por empleada del gimnasio, sino por una clienta de las que pasaban allí varias horas al día.

Había un montón de toallas blancas desparramadas sobre la joven y a su alrededor. Una de ellas incluso le cubría la cabeza, y cuando la muchacha se la quitó, dejó al descubierto una brillante cabellera roja y unos dulces ojos castaños que, en aquel momento, estaban completamente consternados.

Sam se quedó mirándola embobado, sin poder contenerse. No sólo porque ella fuera guapa –que lo era, y mucho –sino también porque tenía un cierto aire desvalido, desorientado, como si fuera un cervatillo perdido fuera de su bosque. Despertaba todos sus instintos protectores con una fuerza arrolladora.

Y si había algo que a Sam le hacía perder la cabeza, era una damisela en apuros. En su familia siempre había sido él el protegido. John a su manera, y sobre todo Dean, le habían tratado toda su vida como “el pequeño”; aún hoy, su hermano tenía bastantes problemas para recordar que él ya era un adulto. No era extraño que Sam sintiera debilidad por las mujeres que le hacían sentirse fuerte y capaz.

\- Oh, no…- susurró ella débilmente, mirando el desastre desparramado a su alrededor. Su voz fue como un resorte que sacó a Sam de su ensimismamiento. Se agachó junto a la joven y se puso a recoger toallas del suelo, mientras ella enderezaba la cesta de mimbre rectangular en la que las había traído.

\- Lo siento- murmuró Sam apresuradamente-. Iba distraído y no te he visto. Lo lamento muchísimo.

\- No es culpa tuya- respondió la muchacha, que intentaba volver a doblar las toallas tan pulcramente como estaban antes; movía las manos despacio, observando su trabajo con gran concentración, como si fuera algo nuevo para ella-. Soy tan torpe para estas cosas… Es curioso cómo llegas a dar por sentadas las pequeñas tareas cuando te las dan hechas durante toda la vida.

Entonces levantó la mirada hacia Sam, sonrió y extendió una mano.

\- Soy la pr… eh… soy Anna- se presentó.

\- Sam- contestó él, estrechando la mano que ella le tendía y devolviéndole la sonrisa, fascinado. El rostro de la chica se había iluminado por completo al cambiar de expresión, volviéndose resplandeciente, y su visión fue como un puñetazo en el pecho del hombre.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Sam. A pesar de la caída.

Él tardó un par de segundos más de lo necesario en responder, absorto como estaba en su delicado rostro.

\- Eh… encantado de conocerte, Anna- le soltó la mano bruscamente, al darse cuenta de que aún se la estaba sujetando. Ella debía de estar acostumbrada a provocar esa clase de atontamiento en todos los hombres que conocía, porque no había perdido la sonrisa ni la compostura en ningún momento.

\- En fin- dijo Anna al cabo de un momento, poniéndose en pie con su cesta nuevamente cargada de toallas-, será mejor que lleve esto a los vestuarios. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sam.

Se alejó pasillo abajo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, y luego se puso de pie muy despacio. Caminó como en un sueño hasta el mostrador de recepción, donde Andy, el chico para todo del gimnasio, mataba el tiempo hojeando distraídamente una manoseada revista de viajes, probablemente soñando con escapar de allí. Era casi de la misma edad que Sam, y éste solía charlar con él al entrar o al salir del gimnasio.

\- ¿Andy?

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Esa chica, la pelirroja. ¿Es nueva?

Andy le caía bien a Sam. Bajo su aspecto desaliñado ocultaba una aguda inteligencia que se entendía a las mil maravillas con la suya, y había leído tanto que sus temas de conversación parecían inagotables. Era un tipo simpático, sencillo, al que le traían sin cuidado el dinero y el éxito profesional. En general, tenía un montón de cualidades que el joven Winchester apreciaba. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista con una sonrisa pícara y emitió un silbido de admiración, el abogado tuvo el irracional impulso de agarrarle por el cuello y apretar lentamente hasta dejarle cianótico.

\- ¿Te refieres a Anna? Sí, empezó ayer- contestó Andy. Totalmente ajeno a la mirada fulminante de la que estaba siendo objeto, añadió con aire conspirador- Está buena, ¿eh?

\- Es maja, supongo- replicó Sam con los dientes apretados.

\- Ya, claro- Andy sonrió, mirándole con su mejor expresión de “se te ve el plumero, chaval”, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la irritación del otro-. Inténtalo si quieres, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Apenas habla con nadie, ni deja que se le acerquen.

\- O sea, que te dio calabazas, ¿no?

\- Eh, yo sólo he intentado ser un buen compañero de trabajo.

\- Seguro.

\- Bueno, como sea. A lo que voy es a que ésta es de las misteriosas. Lo único que sabemos de ella es que no es de la ciudad, porque nos pidió que le recomendáramos un sitio para alojarse. Casualmente, el apartamento de aquí arriba estaba libre, así que lo ha alquilado- terminó con un pequeño meneo de cejas, en el mismo tono cómplice de antes.

Sam decidió cortar la conversación y se despidió de Andy, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de pesas con una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Sentía que se estaba comportando como un colegial, al tomarse tanto interés por una chica a la que sólo había visto durante diez segundos. Pero lo peor no era el interés, sino las ganas de protegerla, ocultarla donde no pudieran alcanzarla las miradas lascivas ni los burdos avances de tipejos salidos en busca de un cuerpo bonito que llevarse a la cama. Había algo en esa mujer, algo inocente y etéreo, que Sam deseaba cuidar.

No conocía a Anna, pero tenía la fuerte intuición de que era la clase de chica que merecía ser tratada como una reina.

Al reparar en lo que estaba pensando, Sam se rió de sí mismo, meneando la cabeza. Por Dios, si se volviera un poco más cursi, le saldrían espontáneamente mechas rosas en el pelo. Y Dean le negaría el apellido Winchester, probablemente.

Se subió a la cinta de correr y la puso en marcha. Más le valdría dejarse de romanticismos absurdos y volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Sam Winchester no vivía en una puñetera película de Disney.

 

*****

 

Dean y Castiel salieron de la cafetería con el estómago satisfecho y una sonrisa en la cara. La dosis de azúcar ingerida les había puesto de buen humor, y dado que aún era temprano, Dean propuso dar un paseo para enseñarle a Cas los encantos de la ciudad de Lawrence.

La tarde soleada había empujado a bastante gente a la calle, por lo que el centro estaba bastante concurrido. Se dedicaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin prisas, la mirada curiosa de Castiel devorando ávidamente todos los detalles y Dean respondiendo a sus preguntas lo mejor que sabía.

\- Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre esta chica tuya tan genial- dijo Dean en medio de una pausa en la conversación-. ¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?

\- Un día- respondió Castiel esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica, con toda la naturalidad del mundo-. El día más maravilloso que he vivido nunca.

Dean se paró en seco en mitad de la calle. Su compañero avanzó un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta, perdido como estaba en sus recuerdos. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para toparse con la mirada incrédula del policía.

\- ¿Dean…?

\- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, con cara de desconcierto.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

\- Tío, ¿un día? ¿Me tomas el pelo?- preguntó Dean, acercándose- ¿Has estado con ella un día y ya has decidido casarte?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

\- ¿Que por qué?- Dean dejó escapar un bufido-. Pues porque la mayoría de las parejas salen durante años antes de dar ese paso, intentando conocerse, y aun así acaban mal. ¿Y tú crees que sabes todo lo que necesitas saber de esa chica en un… en un día?

Cas asintió despacio, su expresión la viva estampa de la perplejidad, como si realmente no entendiera el motivo por el que Dean ponía objeciones.

\- Te lo dije antes- contestó-. Si es tu verdadero amor, lo sabes.

Dean meneó la cabeza negativamente, en una curiosa oposición al movimiento afirmativo que Castiel había hecho.

\- Joder, colega- suspiró, con una mezcla de resignación y reproche-. Debe de haber sido el polvo de tu vida.

Castiel se movió tan rápido que Dean ni siquiera lo vio venir. De pronto, se encontró aplastado contra la pared más cercana, sin aliento por el brusco choque de su espalda con la dura superficie, y con un enfadadísimo Castiel totalmente metido en su espacio personal, bloqueándole con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?- siseó con rabia apenas contenida-. Anna es una dama, ¿me oyes? No permitiré que la ofendas con esa clase de insinuaciones.

Dean trató de apartarle de un empujón, pero fue inútil. Cas era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y a pesar de que Dean no era precisamente un enclenque, no consiguió moverle ni un ápice. Su duro cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín, pegado al de Dean desde las rodillas hasta el pecho, e incluso a través de la ropa de ambos, el policía pudo sentir el calor que despedía. Dean notó que su rostro se encendía y que le ardían las orejas.

\- Cas, ¿te has vuelto loco?- susurró, mirando nerviosamente a los transeúntes que se habían parado y les observaban, preocupados. Castiel siguió la dirección de su mirada y pareció entrar en razón de golpe, como si acabara de recordar que estaban en un lugar público. Le soltó y retrocedió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Perdóname- murmuró-. No debí hacer eso. A veces olvido que no estoy en mi hogar, y que aquí las cosas son distintas. Sé que tu comentario carecía de malicia. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Dean se apartó de la pared, dirigiendo una elocuente mirada de “aquí no hay nada que ver” a los tres o cuatro individuos que todavía seguían parados contemplando la escena. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Castiel para llevárselo de allí.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada- le dijo mientras reanudaban su camino-. Sam siempre me dice que si fuera un poco más bocazas, iría por ahí tropezándome con mi propia barbilla. No tenía ni idea de que fuera un tema tan sensible para ti, Cas.

Se imaginó que la tal Anna debía de ser una de esas chicas que llevaban anillo de castidad y proclamaban a los cuatro vientos su intención de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, como si el hecho de ser una estrecha fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa. Se compadeció del pobre Cas. Si ella pensaba mantenerle en dique seco hasta pasar por el altar, cabía la posibilidad de que el tipo fuera tan quemado como para estar dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio a la primera de cambio.

Aunque, al menos en aquel momento, Cas parecía más mortificado por la escena que había montado que por su frustración sexual. Caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo y un rictus amargo en la boca, como si ya no pensara atreverse a mirar a Dean a los ojos nunca más.

Lo que estaba claro era que había perdido todo el interés por hacer turismo.

\- Eh- dijo Dean con amabilidad, aprovechando la mano que tenía apoyada en el hombro de Castiel para darle una palmadita amistosa-. ¿Prefieres que nos vayamos a casa?

Castiel levantó la cabeza entonces, clavando en Dean una mirada de asombro tan honesta y sin recelos, que era como asomarse a las profundidades de su alma a través de dos ventanas increíblemente azules. Todo estaba ahí, a la vista: agradecimiento, admiración, esperanza… Era el rostro de alguien que no puede creer en la buena suerte que ha tenido, y a Dean le dieron ganas de pedirle que se tapara o algo por el estilo, porque tanta desnudez emocional resultaba casi obscena.

\- ¿Aún estás dispuesto a brindarme tu hospitalidad?- preguntó Castiel-. ¿Después de cómo me he comportado contigo?

\- Pues claro que sí- le aseguró Dean con vehemencia. Respiró hondo para librarse del incómodo nudo que se le había formado de repente en la boca del estómago y continuó-. Mira, Cas, no te he invitado a mi casa para que hagas de pariente pobre. No tienes que aguantar lo que te venga encima y callártelo todo. Si vamos a ser amigos, más vale que te sientas libre de decir lo que piensas, o de lo contrario, esto no va a funcionar.

\- Amigos…- repitió Castiel, como saboreando la palabra y sus implicaciones-. Eso sería un honor para mí, Dean Winchester.

Lo dijo de una forma que le arrancó a Dean una sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Anda, vamos- le dijo-. Tengo el Impala aparcado ahí mismo.

Una vez en el coche, hicieron los primeros minutos del trayecto en silencio, a pesar de que había mil cosas que Dean se moría por preguntar. Todas tenían que ver con Anna y la relación que Castiel mantenía con ella, así que le daba miedo ofenderle otra vez. No paraba de repetirse a sí mismo que estaba mucho mejor calladito, no fuera a meter la pata. Pero a medida que las ruedas del coche iban devorando la distancia desde el centro de Lawrence hasta el barrio residencial donde vivían los Winchester, las ganas de soltarlo todo se iban haciendo cada vez más incontenibles, hasta que al fin ya no pudo aguantar más.

\- Vale, lo siento, tío, tengo que preguntar- comenzó-. Eres libre de mandarme a la mierda o decirme que me meta en mis asuntos, pero es que, sinceramente, no me cabe en la cabeza. Si no ligas por diversión, y tampoco mantienes ningún tipo de acción con la chica de tus sueños… ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado con una mujer?

Castiel le miró de reojo, serio y grave como siempre, pero no parecía enfadado. Más bien daba la impresión de estar considerando la pregunta.

\- ¿Eso es muy extraño para ti?

\- ¿Extraño? Tío, es impensable- respondió Dean con un resoplido-. Es decir, la vida sin sexo… Dios, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Castiel asintió, con ese aire suyo de considerarlo todo tremendamente importante.

\- Yo no estoy interesado en el sexo sin sentimientos, Dean, eso es todo- contestó-. Pero no te juzgo por complacerte en ello. Muchos de mis camaradas, a los que respeto profundamente, se conducen del mismo modo.

\- El sexo sin sentimientos puede ser la leche de divertido, Cas.

\- No lo pongo en duda.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos, justo lo que Dean consiguió aguantar con la boca cerrada.

\- O sea que, hasta ahora, habéis sido sólo tú y tu mano derecha, ¿eh?

La conversación ya había abandonado el terreno de lo “muy personal” para adentrarse, con ambos pies y el fango por las rodillas, en el pantano del “material de confesionario”, pero Dean no conseguía sentirse incómodo aún. Y, en vista de que Castiel todavía no le había enviado a freír espárragos o algo peor, debía suponer que para él tampoco lo era.

\- ¿Mi mano…? Oh. Entiendo.

Inesperadamente, Cas se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, como si el paisaje que se deslizaba por delante de la ventanilla fuera la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida. Se frotó la nuca con una mano y Dean habría jurado que estaba intentando evitar darle una respuesta.

\- No jodas, ¿ni siquiera eso?- preguntó, antes de pararse a pensar en lo que decía. Se maldijo internamente por su falta de delicadeza, pero una vez dicho, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. 

\- Ese tipo de actividades requieren intimidad- dijo Castiel, visiblemente mortificado-, y yo crecí en una familia con muchos hermanos. Luego ingresé en el ejército y fue prácticamente lo mismo: dormir en barracones comunes, no disponer nunca de tiempo para estar solo… Supongo que llegó un momento en que, simplemente, me acostumbré.

\- Tío, eso no puede ser sano- replicó Dean con incredulidad-. Ahora entiendo que vayas por la vida como si llevaras un palo metido en el culo. ¿Qué haces con toda esa energía sexual acumulada? ¿La dejas hervir y esperas a que reviente?

Castiel le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No literalmente- le tranquilizó-. Pero hombre, darte un poco de alivio de vez en cuando es bueno. Te mejora el humor, descargas tensiones. Es muy saludable, te lo aseguro, y no sólo para el cuerpo, sino para el espíritu también. Tú, por ejemplo. Siempre mantienes esa calma, ese autocontrol, como si creyeras que te están examinando todo el tiempo. Ese rollo es muy útil, seguro que sí, pero de vez en cuando te sentaría de maravilla olvidarte de la disciplina y soltarte un poco, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Cas le escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando con aire pensativo, como si estuviera asistiendo a una clase muy interesante o a la conferencia de un eminente filósofo. La situación tenía su toque surrealista, eso Dean sería el primero en admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba intentando convencer a un hombre que, casualmente, era su huésped, de que se hiciera una paja de vez en cuando… ¿dónde, exactamente? ¿En su ducha? ¿O en su cama de la infancia? No había muchas más opciones aparte de esas dos.

Seguramente, si lo pensaba a fondo, llegaría a la conclusión de que toda esa conversación había sido una enorme, inmensa, descomunal mala idea.

Pero Dean tenía por costumbre no pensarse muy a fondo nada que tuviera que ver remotamente con el sexo. Además, ya consideraba a Castiel un amigo, y ¿qué clase de amigo sería si le permitiera seguir en ese estado de abstinencia? ¿Nada de mujeres y nada de manualidades? ¿Quién podía vivir así? Sólo de imaginárselo, le daban escalofríos.

\- No es sólo una cuestión de hormonas dando vueltas por tu cuerpo, Cas- continuó-. Es dedicarte un momento sólo para ti, permitir que tu mente saque del baúl tus fantasías más íntimas y dejarte llevar. Cuando estás ahí no importa lo que los demás esperen de ti, no tienes que atender más necesidades que las tuyas. Eres libre.

Castiel sonrió.

\- Haces que suene como si se tratara de volar.

A Dean se le escapó una risa suave sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Si lo haces bien? Se siente como si volaras, eso puedo garantizártelo.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo esta vez. Amistoso, agradable. Si Dean hubiera sido un cinéfilo, seguramente habría pensado que éste era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

En fin, para qué negarlo. Dean sí que era un cinéfilo.

Y sí, había visto Casablanca un montón de veces y se había emocionado en todas ellas.

Pero, por favor, que nadie se lo contara a Sammy.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel despertó con las primeras luces del alba, sintiéndose de auténtico buen humor por primera vez desde que comenzara toda aquella locura. Relajado, incluso. Volver a casa seguía siendo su mayor prioridad, pero la angustia del primer momento había cedido un tanto. De algún modo, le empezaba a parecer que iba encajando en aquel lugar, a pesar de que, en muchos sentidos, seguía siendo un misterio para él. 

Sospechaba que el principal motivo de aquel cambio eran los Winchester y el modo en que le habían acogido como si fuera uno más de la familia. O, más concretamente, Dean; al hermano pequeño apenas le había visto en los días que llevaba allí, aunque siempre le había tratado con amabilidad. Pero era el mayor quien se había convertido, desde el principio, en un verdadero amigo para Castiel.

Ahora, el soldado sólo podía pensar en que tenía que encontrar la manera de corresponder a todo el bien que le habían hecho.

Tomó una decisión y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Bajó las escaleras en penumbra, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta llegar al salón.

Dean y Sam no eran muy desordenados, pero tampoco se podía decir que mantuvieran una disciplina exactamente férrea en cuanto a la limpieza de su casa. Castiel no podía culparles, ni mucho menos; ambos trabajaban largas jornadas cada día. Lo que sí podía hacer, era ayudarles.

En silencio y con eficacia militar, Castiel se dedicó a limpiar el salón mientras aún no había amanecido del todo. Ahuecó los cojines del sofá, retiró los vasos con restos de whisky que habían quedado sobre la mesita de café la noche anterior, ordenó las revistas, quitó el polvo… Al terminar con el salón, pasó al diminuto cuarto de baño encajado bajo el hueco de las escaleras, y también procedió a dejarlo reluciente.

Estaba acabando cuando escuchó el zumbido del despertador de Sam y el gruñido que le siguió. Un minuto después, se oyó correr el agua de la ducha. Castiel se dirigió entonces a la cocina, se lavó bien las manos, puso la cafetera en marcha y empezó a preparar huevos con bacon.

Sam entró poco después, vestido de traje y corbata, listo para ir a trabajar. Lucía una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro que le arrancó a Castiel una sutil sonrisa.

\- Cas, ¿tú has hecho todo eso?- preguntó, asombrado; al ver la mesa puesta para el desayuno, añadió-: ¿Y esto también?

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer- respondió Castiel, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya que estoy viviendo con vosotros, tenéis que dejarme colaborar en algo.

\- Eeeh… bueno, colaborar es una cosa, pero…

\- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?- le interrumpió Dean, apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina con el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados y una mejilla surcada por marcas de la almohada. Señalaba con la mano hacia atrás, hacia la dirección en la que más o menos quedaba el salón-. ¿Es que ha venido Blancanieves con su cuadrilla de animalitos del bosque?

Castiel le miró entornando los ojos, desconcertado.

\- Eso habría sido imposible. A Blancanieves ya no le está permitido solicitar los servicios de animales para tareas domésticas, desde que le interpusieron una demanda por explotación laboral. Fue un escándalo bastante desagradable, de hecho.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia él, parpadeando silenciosamente.

\- Lo peor de todo es que ya ni siquiera me suena raro- comentó Dean entre dientes-. Cas, ¿has limpiado tú? ¿Y también has preparado el desayuno?

\- Así es.

\- Pero, hombre, no tenías por qué hacerlo. 

\- No me gusta estar ocioso mientras vosotros dos cuidáis de mí.

\- No, si eso lo entiendo, y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero ¿a qué hora te has levantado?

Castiel puso una buena ración de huevos revueltos en un plato, acompañándolo de unas cuantas tiras de crujiente bacon. Se lo puso a Dean bajo la nariz, acallando inmediatamente todas sus protestas al provocar un sonoro rugido de su estómago. Sam sonrió mientras llenaba otros dos platos para él y para Castiel. Éste sirvió el café, y los tres se sentaron a compartir el desayuno.

\- Cas- comenzó Dean, después de probar el primer bocado-, no te lo tomes a mal, pero serías un ama de casa cojonuda. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo esto?

El aludido sonrió, divertido.

\- Antes de llegar a oficial fui soldado raso, Dean. He limpiado muchos barracones y he preparado muchos desayunos a lo largo de mi carrera.

\- Pues tus superiores debían de estar contentísimos contigo- comentó, con la boca llena.

Mientras comían, entre bromas fáciles y cómodos silencios, Castiel se vio asaltado por una nueva oleada de familiaridad como la que había tenido al despertar, sólo que más intensa. No podía evitar sentir que pertenecía allí de algún modo. En aquella mesa, en aquella casa, con aquellas personas. Desde un punto de vista racional, la idea era totalmente absurda, pues su lugar siempre había estado en su mundo, junto a Anna. Ése era su destino. De no ser así, ni la habría conocido, ni se habría enamorado de ella.

Pero en lo más hondo de sus entrañas, allí donde la razón y la lógica no llegaban, lo único que había era una sensación cálida, serena y confortable. Como probarse una armadura bien engrasada y hecha a medida: cada pieza encajando perfectamente en su sitio, siguiendo todos sus movimientos sin entorpecer ninguno, envolviéndole en seguridad.

Nada, en toda su vida, le había aterrorizado tanto como esa idea.

Sam fue el primero en terminar de desayunar. Se levantó de la mesa, despidiéndose de los otros dos para marcharse al trabajo, mientras Castiel trataba de disimular su agitación interna. Dean, al menos, no pareció notar nada.

\- Anda, Cas, deja que yo me encargue de esto- le dijo, recogiendo los platos vacíos; los puso en el fregadero, se volvió hacia la mesa y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Castiel, dándole una palmadita-. Tú te has ganado el derecho a la primera ducha.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

\- No. Y no pienso volver a dejarte ver “Mujeres Desesperadas” si vas a tomártelo tan a pecho, que conste. Anda, lárgate ya de aquí.

Castiel obedeció, agradecido por tan oportuna vía de escape. Necesitaba un momento a solas para tratar de desentrañar la maraña de emociones contradictorias que tenía alojada en el pecho. 

\- ¡No vayas a gastar toda el agua caliente!- gritó Dean desde la cocina, entre el ruido de platos entrechocando, cuando él ya estaba a mitad de la escalera.

Castiel sonrió, casi en contra de su voluntad. Ése era Dean en estado puro, pensó. Abierto y franco, acogedor, capaz de tratarte como si fueras un amigo de toda la vida aunque te hubiera conocido sólo tres días atrás. Se imaginó cómo habría sido contar con él en su división, la clase de camaradería que habrían podido tener si hubieran sido compañeros, luchando juntos codo con codo. Estaba seguro de que Dean, con su desmedido afán por proteger a la gente, habría sido un magnífico soldado.

De pronto, notó que el nudo de su estómago se había aflojado y el miedo se había disuelto. Dean parecía tener una habilidad mágica para ponerle de buen humor cuando más lo necesitaba, sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Continuó subiendo las escaleras, el ánimo ligero, libre de preocupaciones.

No tenía sentido angustiarse. Su destino estaba marcado, se cumpliría inevitablemente, a pesar de los obstáculos. Mientras tanto, había sido bendecido con unas amistades que recordaría con afecto y nostalgia durante toda su vida. Debía considerarse afortunado.

Al entrar en la ducha, su humor no hizo más que mejorar. De todas las maravillas que había descubierto en aquel universo, ésa era la que más le gustaba. Adoraba la sensación vigorizante del agua caliente golpeando su piel, distendiendo sus músculos. Cuando volviera a casa y se convirtiera en el esposo de Anna, tendría que hablar con los ingenieros reales para ver si podían diseñar algo así para el Palacio.

Se enjabonó sin prisas, añadiendo el masaje de sus propias manos al efecto del agua. Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios.

No debería haberle sorprendido, al bajar las manos, encontrar su miembro medio erecto.

Sin embargo, fue algo totalmente inesperado. El férreo control que, por lo general, ejercía sobre sí mismo, se encargaba de mantener las reacciones de su cuerpo a raya. Pero los días transcurridos lejos de su hogar, en un ambiente tan distinto al suyo, habían acabado por relajarle. Al pensar en ello, reconoció el placentero hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo como excitación. Era algo que no había sentido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Demasiado, tal vez.

Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Dean la tarde anterior, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su pecho arriba y abajo; sin decidirse a ir más allá, pero sin dejar que la sensación muriese del todo. Ahora le parecía absurdo haberse negado durante tantos años algo que parecía tan natural. Había oído a sus hermanos muchas veces mientras se tocaban, al igual que a sus compañeros de división. Más aún, durante las largas campañas lejos del hogar, era de sobra conocido y aceptado que muchos soldados se emparejaban entre ellos, buscando en el placer físico una forma de consuelo para la soledad y el dolor de la guerra. Nadie lo veía con malos ojos.

¿Por qué había sido siempre tan estricto, tan severo consigo mismo?

_“Siempre mantienes esa calma, ese autocontrol, como si creyeras que te están examinando todo el tiempo. Ese rollo es muy útil, seguro que sí, pero de vez en cuando te sentaría de maravilla olvidarte de la disciplina y soltarte un poco, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?”_

Castiel lo sabía perfectamente. Y estaba seguro de que Dean tenía razón.

Tentativamente, deslizó las palmas de las manos por su vientre, hacia abajo, hasta donde su carne palpitaba, expectante y más que dispuesta. Al principio sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que debía hacer, pero eso era lo de menos. Esta vez, lo que Castiel quería era no pensar ni planificar; dejar que su instinto tomara el mando, que fueran las respuestas de su cuerpo las que guiaran los movimientos de sus manos.

La intensidad de la sensación le pilló desprevenido. Ya hacía calor dentro del cubículo de cristal, pero en aquel momento le pareció que la temperatura podría fundirle los huesos y hervirle la sangre. El agua seguía cosquilleándole en la piel, intensificando cada oleada de placer, haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca.

Los músculos se le tensaban, la sangre circulaba más deprisa, sus manos se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Era maravilloso, pero sentía una extraña urgencia, como si tuviera su objetivo justo fuera del alcance de sus dedos y no pudiera agarrarlo. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito más, y lograría alcanzarlo.

Trató de conjurar la imagen de Anna en su mente, imaginar cómo le gustaría besarla, cómo ella se estremecería entre sus brazos, cómo se sentiría si fueran sus delicadas manos las que le estuvieran acariciando… La impresión que le sacudió fue tan fuerte que abrió los ojos de golpe y apartó las manos de su propio cuerpo, horrorizado hasta el punto de casi perder la erección. No podía, simplemente no podía. Anna era pura, perfecta, una reina hecha para ser adorada. La respetaba demasiado como para pensar en ella de ese modo.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás bajo el chorro de agua, tratando de calmarse. Algún día, cuando llegara su noche de bodas, Anna y él compartirían algo dulce, hermoso y verdadero; sencillamente, con ella no podría ser de otra manera. Mientras tanto, tendría que acallar las urgencias de su cuerpo sin incluirla a ella. Iba a tener que renunciar a las fantasías y conformarse con las caricias. 

Despacio, esforzándose por dejar la mente en blanco, volvió a cerrar los dedos sobre su miembro mientras la otra mano iba descubriendo los múltiples puntos sensibles que tenía en esa zona: las ingles, los testículos, la franja de piel suave situada justo detrás y que le hacía ver estrellitas de colores si presionaba de cierta forma… No se atrevía a intentar buscar otra fantasía que estimulara su mente, por miedo a que sus pensamientos derivaran solos hacia Anna, así que intentó recordar los consejos que Dean le había dado.

_“Cuando estás ahí no importa lo que los demás esperen de ti, no tienes que atender más necesidades que las tuyas. Eres libre. ¿Si lo haces bien? Se siente como si volaras, eso puedo garantizártelo”._

El recuerdo era tan vívido que prácticamente podía oír la voz de Dean como si le estuviera hablando al oído. Su voz grave, profunda y ligeramente ronca, contándole aquello en un tono suave, soñador, como si él mismo acabara de hacerlo. De repente, sin previo aviso, Castiel sintió la tensión acumularse en la parte baja de su espalda y estallar desde ahí en arrolladoras oleadas de placer hasta todas sus extremidades. Se le escapó un gemido, mientras su espalda se arqueaba en incontrolables convulsiones al ritmo del primer orgasmo de su vida. Le flaquearon las piernas, y tuvo que agarrarse a la columna de la ducha para no caerse.

Necesitaba aire desesperadamente, se estaba ahogando. Tanteando a ciegas, logró cerrar el grifo de un manotazo para reducir un poco la humedad del cubículo. Aspiró a grandes bocanadas, la espalda apoyada contra los azulejos, sin poder confiar en sus piernas para que le sostuvieran.

Ciertamente, no se podía decir que Castiel fuese un experto en la materia, así que tal vez estuviera confundido, pero tenía la fuerte impresión de que algo había ido mal. Estaba bastante seguro de que la idea, a priori, no era obtener aquel resultado mientras pensaba en Dean.

Y tal vez el cerebro de Castiel no estuviera en su momento más lúcido, pero incluso en esas condiciones era capaz de reconocer la verdad: había sentido cómo su deseo se intensificaba salvajemente al recordar esa voz, esas palabras. No serviría de nada negarlo. Lo que le había empujado por encima del límite había sido Dean.

No Anna, que era el amor de su vida. Dean.

Por todos los dioses, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

 

*****

 

En cuanto el reloj marcó la hora de comer, Sam casi se tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por salir de la oficina. Estaba tan impaciente como un colegial por llegar al gimnasio, pensando que tal vez volvería a ver a Anna, aunque fuera de pasada.

No se cruzó con ella al entrar, ni tampoco la vio durante su entrenamiento, a pesar de que estuvo pendiente de todo el que pasaba. Cada vez que captaba algo blanco por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza se volvía tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de lastimarse el cuello en un par de ocasiones. Tan distraído estaba, que faltó poco para que se le cayeran de las manos las pesas de veinte kilos que estaba usando para hacer bíceps.

Se quedó en el gimnasio largo rato, bastante más tiempo del que solía estar. Era viernes, así que no tenía que trabajar por la tarde; se lo podía permitir. Y sus ganas de volver a ver a esa chica eran ridículamente intensas, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de ella.

Sin embargo, al final tuvo que darse por vencido y dirigirse a las duchas, decepcionado.

El corazón se le disparó como enloquecido cuando, al salir, la vio apostada tras el mostrador de recepción.

La chica miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, con cara de pánico. Estiró una mano muy despacio, con cautela, como si temiera que la máquina le fuera a morder. Bajó la vista hacia el teclado, pulsó algo con expresión concentrada –la lengua asomando entre los labios apretados, una mano sujetando el pelo que le caía sobre la cara, y el estómago de Sam haciendo el salto del ángel en dirección a sus tobillos –pero, al volver a mirar el monitor, dejó escapar un débil gemido de angustia.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam, deteniéndose ante el mostrador como un perfecto buen samaritano. Incluso consiguió que su voz sonara firme, casual, como si el hecho de dirigirse a ella no le afectara en absoluto.

Anna alzó los ojos y, al verle, le dirigió una resplandeciente sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura, marcándole además unos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

\- Hola, Sam- le saludó; al comprobar que ella recordaba su nombre, las tripas del joven decidieron hacer otro picado, sin mostrar ninguna consideración al esfuerzo que les había costado volver a subir hasta su lugar habitual.

La sonrisa de la mujer se evaporó, sin embargo, cuando su mirada regresó hasta la pantalla del ordenador. A Sam le pareció que la habitación se oscurecía de repente.

\- Este extraño espejo mágico no parece funcionar bien- murmuró Anna, frunciendo el ceño-. No lo entiendo. Se supone que estos cacharros están para responder preguntas, no para hacerlas.

\- Eh… ¿has dicho espejo mágico?

\- Andy me aseguró que esta tarea sería muy fácil- siguió diciendo ella, como si no le hubiera oído-. Se supone que sólo tenía que copiar los datos de estas fichas de inscripción en los huecos blancos y luego, pulsar ese botón que dice “Hecho” con esta cosa, que desde luego no es un ratón por mucho que él insista en que sí. Los ratones que yo conozco ya me habrían liberado de esta complicación, y además lo habrían hecho cantando alegremente.

Sam meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. O bien Anna estaba bromeando, o su hermano y él tenían vidas simétricas, porque oyéndola hablar así, cualquiera juraría que esta chica estaba tan chiflada como Castiel.

Lo peor era que, chiflada o no chiflada, Sam no podía evitar sentir una irresistible atracción hacia ella.

\- ¿Me permites que eche un vistazo?

\- Oh, sí, por favor- replicó Anna al instante, abriendo la portezuela que daba acceso al mostrador de información para dejarle entrar. Le cedió su lugar ante el ordenador, pero no se apartó lo suficiente. Como si no tuviera el menor concepto de espacio personal, quedó casi pegada a la ancha espalda de Sam, intentando mirar por encima de su hombro.

Nadie podía pedirle a un hombre que se concentrase en esas condiciones: el ligero perfume floral de la muchacha inundando sus fosas nasales, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en un brazo, sus pechos tan cerca de rozarle la espalda que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo… Sam se obligó a mirar la pantalla del ordenador, carraspeando.

\- No es más que una petición de confirmación por parte del programa- dijo con voz débil-. Cuando pulsas “Hecho”, te pregunta si estás segura para evitar que se creen registros erróneos. Tan sólo tienes que hacer clic sobre “Aceptar” y podrás pasar a la siguiente ficha.

\- ¿Quieres decir aquí?- inquirió ella, estirando una mano para señalar el punto en cuestión sobre la pantalla. Al hacerlo, su torso quedó completamente pegado al costado y el brazo de Sam, cuya sangre decidió que ésa era la señal para salir corriendo hacia su entrepierna como si se fueran a acabar los glóbulos rojos en todas las otras partes de su cuerpo.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, para encontrarse con que tenía su rostro a poco más de un par de centímetros de distancia.

\- Sí- susurró; tuvo que tragar saliva antes de seguir-. Justo ahí.

Las pupilas de Anna se dilataron de pronto, oscureciendo sus ojos. Su expresión cambió de interesada a asustada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo íntimo de la situación, pero aún siguió petrificada unos instantes, antes de reaccionar y dar un paso atrás.

\- V…vaya, pues sí que era fácil- balbuceó, mirando a todas partes menos a Sam-. Qué tonta soy. Muchas gracias, Sam.

\- No es nada- contestó él, retrocediendo a toda prisa. Mejor poner el mostrador de por medio cuanto antes, por si acaso había alguna evidencia física de la intensa reacción de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponía a recoger su bolsa y marcharse, algo le detuvo.

Esa chica le gustaba de verdad. Puede que fuera una locura, porque ni siquiera la conocía, pero lo que no podía negar era cuánto le alteraba su presencia. Quería conocerla mejor. Qué demonios, quería llegar a saberlo todo sobre ella.

Tenía que intentarlo, al menos.

\- Anna, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

Ella consultó el reloj, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Dentro de media hora, ¿por qué?

Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y lo soltó.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Anna compuso una expresión a medio camino entre esperanzada y consternada, pero respondió:

\- No lo sé, Sam, no creo que deba, yo…

\- Entiendo. Lo siento, tienes razón. Es viernes, seguro que ya has hecho planes con tus amigos.

\- No, yo… no tengo amigos aquí.

\- ¿No tienes ningún amigo aquí?- repitió él, incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Acabo de llegar a la ciudad- contestó, con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

Sam puso las manos sobre el mostrador y sonrió a su vez.

\- ¿Y no quieres tener al menos uno?

Anna le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, como si le estudiara. Sam la miró con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de poner en sus ojos, sin dobleces; los trucos de seducción eran cosa de Dean, no suya. Entonces el rostro de la joven se iluminó y asintió.

\- De acuerdo- dijo-. Tomaré un café contigo, Sam.

 

*****

 

La idea había sido de Dean.

\- Es viernes- había dicho-. Sam tiene la tarde libre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarle al gimnasio y nos vamos los tres por ahí, a dar una vuelta?

Castiel había aceptado sin pensar en ello siquiera. Su mente todavía era un torbellino de confusión, después de lo que había pasado en la ducha por la mañana, así que realmente no habría estado en condiciones de discutir, ni aunque hubiera querido.

Por esa razón iban en el Impala en ese momento, conduciendo en dirección al centro. Castiel miraba pasar los edificios por la ventanilla del pasajero sin verlos realmente, percibiendo intensamente la presencia de Dean a su lado.

Como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas del embalse que almacenaba los sentimientos de los que no era consciente, Castiel llevaba todo el día nervioso y atolondrado alrededor de Dean. Al mirarle, notaba cosas de las que antes no se había dado cuenta, como el intenso color verde de sus ojos, o el modo en que sus bien torneados músculos se contraían y distendían bajo la piel con cada movimiento; las graciosas pecas que le cubrían el rostro, el ligero arco de sus piernas, como si se hubiera pasado la vida montando a caballo. Oír su voz le causaba estragos, especialmente su risa. Dean reía con todo el cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sacudiendo los hombros, como si más que carcajadas, lo suyo fueran pequeños terremotos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Aunque, para terremotos, los que provocaba en el ánimo de Castiel.

\- Cas, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco ausente hoy.

El aludido se volvió hacia su amigo, encontrándose con su mirada de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien- respondió automáticamente.

\- Ya sé lo que te pasa- insistió Dean, haciendo que el estómago de Castiel se encogiera de miedo por un momento-. Ves que pasan los días y no hacemos progresos con lo de tu regreso a casa, así que estás empezando a darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿no?

Castiel no se atrevió a responder. No quería mentir descaradamente, pero desde luego prefería que Dean siguiera pensando que eso era lo que le inquietaba.

\- Bueno, pues no lo hagas. Quédate tranquilo, que lo resolveremos antes o después, ¿vale?

\- Estoy convencido de que harás todo lo que sea posible.

\- Claro que sí. No te angusties. Pronto estarás de vuelta con tu novia y tu familia.

Castiel tenía serias dudas sobre ello, en vista de la absoluta nulidad de conocimientos mágicos que había encontrado a este lado del portal. Pero lo peor no era eso; lo realmente grave, era que ya no estaba seguro de querer regresar.

Porque regresar significaría no volver a ver a Dean nunca más. Y, de pronto, le parecía que no estaba preparado para eso.

\- Sí- contestó, empujando hacia abajo el nudo de angustia que se le acababa de formar en la boca del estómago y obligándose a poner buena cara-. Tienes razón, Dean. Gracias.

El otro hombre le respondió con una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la rodilla, que casi le hicieron saltar en su asiento.

Por la madre de todos los dioses, estaba metido en un buen lío.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Dean divisó una plaza libre para aparcar justo enfrente del gimnasio, con lo que la conversación se dio por terminada. Bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta el paso de peatones más próximo, dispuestos a esperar a que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar.

De repente, cuando estaban en mitad de la calzada, un coche dobló la esquina a toda velocidad y, en vez de frenar, aceleró más aún, echándoseles encima. Castiel apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo esa inmensa mole de metal se dirigía inexorablemente hacia él, endiabladamente rápido, aunque luego tendría ocasión de comprobar que los detalles habían quedado grabados en su mente con escalofriante precisión, como si todo hubiera transcurrido a cámara lenta. Vagamente oyó a Dean gritar detrás de él, notó que unas manos lo agarraban por los brazos y tiraban de él con fuerza, pero no había tiempo de apartarse. El vehículo venía demasiado rápido, era imposible.

Entonces, en el último momento, el coche dio un brusco volantazo y les esquivó por los pelos, para acabar deteniéndose con un chirrido de frenos en mitad de la calzada, unos cincuenta metros más adelante.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, Castiel se encontró sentado sobre el asfalto, con Dean a su espalda. Sus brazos le rodeaban el torso, apretándole contra sí con tanta fuerza como si creyera que alguien iba a venir a arrancárselo de las manos y salir corriendo. Una pequeña multitud se había congregado en ambas aceras, contemplando la escena con expresiones que variaban desde la fascinación morbosa hasta el espanto sincero.

Probablemente, era el momento menos oportuno para verse sacudido por una oleada de deseo pero al parecer, el cuerpo de Castiel no estaba para razonamientos. Se había quedado estancado en la fuerza desbocada con que el corazón de Dean martilleaba contra su espalda, en el cálido cosquilleo que su respiración agitada le provocaba al rozarle la nuca. Y era realmente feliz allí.

El conductor del coche se había bajado del mismo y corría hacia ellos, con la cara pálida como la cera. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, vestido con traje y corbata, que tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto por la impresión que se había llevado.

\- ¿Están bien?- les preguntó a gritos, antes incluso de llegar hasta ellos-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! No… no sé qué le ha pasado al coche, los frenos han dejado de funcionar de repente… He intentado parar, pero no respondía… ¡Dios, ha sido horrible! ¿Están bien? ¿Les he hecho daño?

\- Estamos bien- le aseguró Castiel, poniéndose lentamente en pie. Dean se levantó al mismo tiempo, intercambiando con él una mirada tan atónita como la que el propio Castiel sabía que lucían sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que ninguno de los dos había asimilado del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, sumidos en una especie de estado de shock. Lo único que tenía claro era que le temblaban las rodillas.

Un policía se acercó a ellos, habló con Dean y con el conductor del coche, les tomó los datos, pero Castiel apenas prestó atención a lo que decían. El tráfico en la calle había empezado a acumularse, formando un pequeño atasco que amenazaba con alcanzar proporciones desagradables si no lo remediaban pronto. Dean insistió en que los dos se encontraban ilesos, así que el agente de policía envió al conductor de vuelta a su coche para despejar la calle lo antes posible. Le puso una multa por exceso de velocidad y le instó a llevar el vehículo inmediatamente a un taller para su revisión, pero aparte de eso, no hubo más consecuencias.

Dean y Castiel volvieron a la acera de la que habían venido, aún temblorosos y aturdidos. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra de los muchos que jalonaban aquella calle, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el suelo bajo sus pies. El agente les volvió a preguntar si estaban seguros de que no habían sido heridos, y luego les dejó tranquilos, dedicándose a disolver a los curiosos.

\- Cas, ¿estás bien de verdad?- preguntó Dean con la voz entrecortada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Sí- repitió Castiel, mirándole a los ojos para que no quedara ninguna duda-. Ni siquiera me ha rozado, Dean, te lo prometo. Tan sólo ha sido un susto.

\- Sí, pero menudo susto- respondió su amigo con un suspiro-. Cas, si no te importa, creo que voy a llamar a Sam y decirle que estamos aquí. No me apetece volver a cruzar.

\- Creo que es una magnífica idea.

\- Vale. Genial.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el primer número que tenía en marcación rápida.

 

*****

 

Jesse tomó aire con fuerza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Había faltado poco. Demasiado poco.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Había creído que con mantener a Anna vigilada sería suficiente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Castiel, sentado enfrente del gimnasio en el que ella trabajaba. Había estado a punto de cruzar la puerta tan campante y encontrarse con la princesa, bajo sus mismísimas narices.

Y eso no era todo. Jesse había tenido una oportunidad de oro para acabar con él, tal como le había ordenado el príncipe, pero le había fallado el valor en el último momento. Habría sido muy fácil arrojar ese coche sobre Castiel, pero no había sido capaz.

Quizás la próxima vez lo conseguiría.

¿Verdad?

El niño bajó la cabeza con aire de derrota. ¿Para qué poner excusas, ni andarse por las ramas? El verdadero problema era que, en realidad, él no quería matar a nadie.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo al príncipe? Su Alteza esperaba resultados, no querría oír nada acerca de los dilemas morales de Jesse. Sin embargo, tendría que encontrar una solución. Ahora sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo, por mucho miedo que le diera la idea de provocar el enfado de Lucifer.

Tal vez, si simplemente conseguía mantener a Castiel alejado de Anna, eso sería suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, el objetivo principal del príncipe era impedir el matrimonio de su hermana, y para eso bastaría con que la joven no volviera a encontrarse con su prometido.

Sí, eso tendría que hacer. Se esforzaría más. Ahora que había localizado a Castiel, se dedicaría a vigilarle a él, no a ella. Anna estaba cómodamente instalada en una rutina más o menos fija, no necesitaba tanta supervisión.

Estaba decidido. Jesse se centraría en mantener a Castiel a raya. 

Todo saldría bien.

 

*****

 

Las manos le temblaban tanto que temía que se le cayera el teléfono al suelo mientras esperaba a que Sam contestara. Tenía el estómago completamente cerrado y las piernas hechas gelatina. Hasta sentía debilidad en los brazos. Si hubiera intentado mantener esa conversación de pie, seguramente se habría derrumbado.

Al cabo de tres o cuatro timbrazos, por fin, oyó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Dean?

\- Hola, Sammy, ¿sigues todavía en el gimnasio?

\- Sí, pero ya me iba. ¿Por qué?

\- Cas y yo estamos por aquí cerca. Pensábamos que a lo mejor te apetecía ir a tomar algo, o al cine. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Dean, tu voz suena muy tensa, ¿te pasa algo?

Seguramente no debería extrañarle que Sam le conociese tan bien como para notar hasta la más leve alteración en el timbre de su voz, pero de todas formas, soltó mentalmente una buena retahíla de palabrotas.

\- ¿A mí? Nada en absoluto- mintió, la costumbre de proteger a Sammy actuando como un piloto automático-. Oye, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Te vienes o no?

\- Es que… no puedo, Dean. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cosas que hacer?

\- Sí, eh… Tengo que volver a la oficina. Ha surgido algo.

Esta vez fue Dean quien sintió que se le disparaban todas las alarmas, al notar el sutil cambio en el tono de su hermano pequeño. ¿Volver a la oficina un viernes por la tarde, después de las cuatro? Ni de coña iba a colar una excusa tan burda. No habría colado ni aunque le hubiera contado la mejor excusa del mundo. Dean conocía demasiado bien ese tono.

\- Sammy, ¿estás con una chica?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- No me mientas, Sam, sabes que lo haces de puta pena. Tú has ligado.

\- ¡Que no, joder! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que retorcerlo todo?

\- Tranquilo, chaval, si lo digo desde el orgullo de hermano mayor. Anda, te dejo en paz. Para una vez que pillas cacho, no voy a ser yo quien te interrumpa. Ya nos vemos luego en casa. O mañana. Cuando sea.

\- Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías?- le temblaba la voz de pura indignación, y para Dean no era nada difícil imaginarse su cara en ese momento, roja y contraída. Siguió pinchándole, pero más por costumbre que porque realmente le apeteciera hacerlo. Si fingía que no le había afectado lo que acababa de pasar, a lo mejor terminaba por creérselo.

\- Procura dejar en buen lugar el nombre de los Winchester, Sammy. Ah, y usa condón.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a que replicara. Seguro que tendría que aguantar sus airadas protestas cuando llegara a casa, porque Sam no era de los que dejaban las cosas estar; pero de momento, le dejaría hervir un poquito.

Se volvió hacia Castiel y, al recordar lo sucedido, el escaso buen humor que había podido obtener de la conversación telefónica se esfumó en un instante. Quizá estaba reaccionando exageradamente, porque de hecho ninguno de los dos había resultado herido, pero lo cierto era que no conseguía recuperarse del susto. Había sentido auténtico terror al ver cómo ese coche se abalanzaba sobre Castiel y no parecía haber forma humana de evitar que le atropellara.

Dios, había estado tan cerca… Cas podría haber muerto. Los dos podrían haber muerto.

La idea de morir no era precisamente algo ajeno al día a día de Dean; era una noción con la que había tenido que aprender a convivir, dado el tipo de trabajo que realizaba. Cada vez que se ponía el uniforme y salía a la calle, era consciente de que podría ser la última; pero eso nunca le había asustado tanto, ni siquiera aquella vez que tuvo a un drogadicto apuntándole a la cara con un arma.

Esta vez, sin embargo, había sido muy diferente. No se trataba de que su vida hubiera estado en peligro. Lo que le había aterrorizado hasta el punto de dejarle sin fuerzas era la idea de tener que sostener el cuerpo muerto de su amigo entre sus brazos, ver cómo se lo llevaban dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres.

Sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir escalofríos de nuevo.

Trató de recomponerse y disimular lo alterado que estaba. Después de todo, el que había estado a punto de ser arrollado por una mole de metal a toda velocidad había sido Cas, no él. Dean tendría que ayudarle a olvidar el mal trago, no cargarle con más neuras.

\- Sam no viene- le dijo, aferrándose al tema de conversación más trivial que tenía a mano-. Dice que tiene trabajo, pero entre tú y yo, me da en la nariz que está con una mujer.

\- Entonces, quizá sea más apropiado dejarles a solas.

\- Ni que lo digas. Ahí donde le ves, con esa planta que tiene y todo, mi hermano folla menos que Frodo. Para una vez que tiene suerte, no seré yo quien le fastidie los planes. Además… si te soy sincero, se me han quitado un poco las ganas de salir por ahí. ¿Te parece que volvamos a casa y veamos unas cuantas películas? Podemos pedir una pizza luego.

Castiel asintió, agradecido.

\- Eso me gustaría.

Volvieron al Impala y, cuando Dean ya tenía la puerta abierta para entrar, Castiel le preguntó desde el otro lado del coche:

\- Dean, ¿quién es Frodo? ¿Un amigo tuyo?

El hombre apoyó un codo sobre el techo del coche, sus cejas elevándose hasta formarle arrugas en la frente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

\- No. Me. Jodas.

 

****

 

Sam regresó a casa cuando acababan de empezar con “Las Dos Torres”.

\- Hola, Sammy- saludó Dean, volviéndose al oírle entrar-. ¿Te puedes creer que Cas no conocía “El Señor de los Anillos”?

\- Es una historia fascinante- aseguró Castiel, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

Sam los miró a ambos y luego a la pantalla, pero no parecía estar prestando verdadera atención. Se le veía como en las nubes, absorto en sus pensamientos. Las comisuras de su boca parecían estar a punto de dispararse en una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?- comentó, como de pasada-. Pues deberías leer el libro también. Es mejor que la película.

\- No blasfemes- le advirtió Dean, y después añadió, en tono libidinoso-: Se te ve contento, hermanito. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Esperaba que ésa fuera la señal para que Sam volviera a enfurruñarse con él, pero para su sorpresa, lo que su hermano hizo fue sonreír ampliamente e ignorar el intento de provocación.

\- De maravilla –contestó, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero-. Y, no es que sea asunto tuyo, pero te aclararé que no ha habido sexo. Ni tampoco ha hecho falta. 

Dean silbó.

\- ¿Nada de sexo? ¿Entonces, qué demonios habéis estado haciendo toda la tarde?

\- Charlar- respondió Sam, con aire soñador-. Pasear. Reírnos. Ha sido genial.

El mayor meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Desde luego, Sammy, si no fuera porque recuerdo a mamá embarazada, creería que eres adoptado. Un poco más, y esa chica y tú seríais una pareja de lesbianas.

\- Vete a la mierda, capullo.

\- Calla, zorra. Anda, déjate de cursilerías, coge un trozo de pizza y siéntate a ver la peli con nosotros.

Sam cogió la porción de pizza que su hermano le ofrecía, pero no se les unió en el sofá.

\- Déjalo, la he visto un millón de veces. Aprovecharé para revisar mi correo- contestó, abriendo su portátil sobre la mesa de comedor que había detrás del sofá.

\- Tío, si te vas a poner a ver porno, vete a tu cuarto- Dean no pudo resistirse a chincharle una vez más- Sólo porque te hayas quedado a dos velas con esa misteriosa chica, no tenemos que pagar nosotros las consecuencias.

Por toda respuesta, Sam le enseñó el dedo medio.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué tal?- continuó luego mientras tecleaba, en un tono perfectamente cordial-. ¿Habéis tenido un buen día?

\- Un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarnos frente a tu gimnasio- le informó Castiel como si nada, sin quitar los ojos de la película-. Pero estamos bien.

Dean gimió en voz baja, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tendría que haber advertido a Cas de que no dijera nada. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula e indignada de su hermano clavada en su nuca, probablemente con razón. Si Dean se enterase de que a Sam le había ocurrido algo así y no se lo había contado, también se enfadaría.

\- No te lo dije porque no quería amargarte la tarde por un simple susto- le explicó, tratando de aplacarle. Él era el hermano mayor: los hermanos mayores no iban lloriqueándoles a los pequeños para que les consolaran y mimaran cuando tenían un contratiempo. Simplemente, no funcionaba así.

Ahora, sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que darle a Sam una explicación. No le fue fácil: la otra razón por la que no había dicho nada era porque no le apetecía revivir otra vez esos momentos, el miedo tan atroz que había sentido y lo impotente que se había sentido. Temía que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado en realidad todo el asunto.

\- Y eso fue todo- terminó-. Créeme, Sammy, no pasó nada. No hay que darle importancia.

Sam le echó una mirada suspicaz, pero no trató de llevarle la contraria.

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices- murmuró-. Me alegro de que sólo fuera un susto.

Aliviado, Dean devolvió su atención al televisor, dejándose envolver poco a poco en la conocida historia, permitiendo que desterrase de su mente los malos recuerdos. El sonido de la película era lo único que se oía en la habitación, ahogando incluso el suave teclear de Sam a su espalda.

Justo cuando los Eorlingas cargaban sobre el Abismo de Helm, Dean sintió un peso inesperado sobre su hombro y, al volverse, descubrió que Cas se había quedado dormido. Su cabeza había ido resbalando lentamente por el respaldo del sofá hasta quedar apoyada en él, su respiración suave y pacífica como la de un niño.

La imagen le provocó una tierna sonrisa. Cas tenía que estar agotado, después de haberse levantado tan temprano para limpiar, y lo del casi atropello tampoco habría ayudado mucho. Dean cogió el mando a distancia y bajó el volumen del televisor hasta reducirlo a un suave murmullo de fondo.

\- Supongo que tendremos que dejar “El Retorno del Rey” para otro día, ¿eh, colega?- susurró.

Despacio, con sumo cuidado para no despertarle, Dean se levantó del sofá al tiempo que recostaba a Castiel sobre el mismo. Cogió la manta de fina lana que descansaba sobre el respaldo, la desdobló y le tapó con ella. El hombre apenas se agitó, cambiando de postura para acomodarse mejor, pero sin despertarse. Dean se quedó contemplándole durante varios segundos, casi como un padre miraría a su bebé en la cuna, con una sensación cálida extendiéndose por su pecho al verle tranquilo y a salvo.

\- Joder, Dean, sí que te ha dado fuerte.

La voz de Sam le sobresaltó, a pesar de que había hablado en un murmullo. Se había olvidado por completo de que su hermano estaba allí.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó en voz baja, rodeando el sofá para acercarse a la mesa de comedor.

\- Lo tuyo con Cas- le aclaró Sam-. Me imaginaba que era algo más que simple altruismo, pero no esperaba que te hubieras colado tanto.

\- Oye, ¿qué insinúas?

\- Oh, venga ya, Dean, no me pongas esa cara de indignación, ¿vale? Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

\- ¿De qué coño hablas?

Sam suspiró, exasperado. O estaba pensando que su hermano era idiota, o que se estaba haciendo el espeso a propósito. El propio Dean no tenía muy claro cuál de las dos opciones sería la correcta.

\- Hablo de que sé que te gustan los hombres tanto como las mujeres, de eso hablo- contestó-. Mira, Dean, entiendo que te diera pánico reconocerlo mientras papá estaba vivo, porque sólo Dios sabe cómo habría reaccionado. Pero ya hace dos años que murió, y todavía estoy esperando a que confíes en mí. Francamente, creía que tenías mejor opinión de tu propio hermano.

El mayor le escuchaba con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder, ni de reaccionar en absoluto.

\- Vamos, Dean, soy yo- continuó Sam, en vista de su mutismo-. No me voy a asustar, ni nada por el estilo. Es algo natural, no pasa nada, tío. Relájate.

\- C…creo que necesito sentarme- tartamudeó al fin, con la voz ronca.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en una silla, mientras Sam sonreía ampliamente, hoyuelos y todo.

\- No es para tanto, hombre- dijo-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, tu reputación de mujeriego?

\- Me preocupa la angina de pecho que estoy a punto de tener.

Sam se echó a reír con suavidad, meneando la cabeza de esa manera en particular que solía significar “Dean, no tienes remedio, pero te quiero de todas formas”. El mayor volvió la cabeza hacia el sofá, mirando a Castiel con nuevos ojos. Sam tenía razón, por supuesto. Todavía se sentía físicamente enfermo al recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderle ese día, pero eso no era más que el último detalle revelador en una larga serie. Dean había sentido una afinidad especial hacia Castiel desde el mismo momento en que le conoció. Le había tomado bajo su protección, le había acogido en su casa, y le había defendido cuando todo el mundo le tomaba por un loco. A posteriori, se daba cuenta de que no podía haber sido más obvio ni aunque hubiera querido.

Y aun así, le había tomado por sorpresa. Después de toda una vida luchando contra su bisexualidad por miedo a la reacción de su padre, había llegado a olvidar esos sentimientos que le asaltaban a veces. Por esa razón, el cínico redomado que Dean era en todas sus relaciones había bajado la guardia con Cas, a diferencia de lo que solía hacer con las mujeres. No había visto el peligro. Ahora, ya era tarde.

Se había enamorado.

De un hombre que estaba comprometido para casarse.

Dios, esta vez sí que la había hecho buena.

\- Mira, Dean- dijo otra vez su hermano, con la voz llena de afecto-. Desde que Cas está con nosotros, eres otro. No te había visto tan feliz en años, y francamente, llevo mucho tiempo esperando que te ocurra algo así. No veo qué importancia puede tener el hecho de que sea un hombre en vez de una mujer.

\- Él no siente lo mismo, Sammy- respondió Dean con pesar-. Está prometido. Va a casarse en cuanto recuerde dónde vive y consiga volver, así que no hay manera de que esto salga bien.

Sam arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque a mí no me parece que tenga mucha prisa por regresar a su casa.

La esperanza era una cosa muy peligrosa, pensó Dean, al notar la oleada de emoción que le sacudía con esas palabras. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Sam se equivocaba.

\- Dime una cosa, hermanito- dijo, para cambiar de tema-. Vale que es verdad lo de que soy bisexual, pero nunca he hecho absolutamente nada al respecto, si sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Cómo demonios te diste cuenta?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa engreídamente satisfecha, mientras volvía la cara hacia la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Porque soy tu hermano y te conozco mejor que nadie- contestó-. Y porque se te cae el culo con el puto Dr. Sexy de los cojones.

Dean le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.

 

*****

Jesse elevó los ojos al cielo, murmurando una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento a cuantos dioses quisieran escucharle. ¡Ésa era la solución! Si Castiel se enamoraba de este hombre, ya no se casaría con Anna. Ella regresaría a Paradisia sola, Lucifer estaría orgulloso de él y Jesse no habría tenido que matar a nadie.

Tenía que asegurarse de esos dos acabaran juntos. Ésa sería su máxima prioridad. La magia no podía crear esos sentimientos—lo cual era una lástima, porque le habría ahorrado un montón de trabajo—pero seguro que podía hacer algo.

Sólo había un problema: Jesse tenía nueve años. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué cosas ayudaban a que la gente se sintiera enamorada?


	6. Chapter 6

Para el sábado a mediodía, el estado de confusión de Castiel no había hecho más que empeorar. 

Se había planteado la posibilidad de que lo que sentía por Dean fuese algo pasajero, producto de la situación anómala que estaba viviendo: lejos de su hogar, solo en un universo extraño, atrapado sin ninguna pista de cómo volver, era normal tener una fuerte respuesta emocional a la primera persona que había sido amable con él.

Pero, si se trataba de eso, la atracción que le inspiraba Dean no tendría que haber borrado su adoración hacia Anna. Castiel llevaba todo el día intentando evocar las horas que había pasado con ella el día en que se conocieron, la manera en que su mirada le había hipnotizado, lo mucho que le había cautivado su belleza desde la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, todos esos recuerdos le parecían como si formaran parte de un sueño. Demasiado perfectos para ser reales.

Para colmo, Dean había estado raro toda la mañana. Le dirigía miradas de reojo cuando creía que Castiel no se daba cuenta, sonreía sin venir a cuento y, de pronto, se ponía nervioso y salía precipitadamente de la habitación sin un motivo aparente. Parecía haber una extraña tensión entre los dos, a pesar de que no habían discutido en ningún momento. Castiel no entendía absolutamente nada.

Cómo habría deseado poder hablar con Novak. Echaba terriblemente de menos al unicornio, con su agudo ingenio, su pragmatismo y su desparpajo para llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Su mejor amigo tenía todas las cualidades con las que Castiel agradecería contar en la presente situación.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría consultar a Sam. El más joven de los hermanos era un hombre inteligente y sensible, que seguramente habría estado dispuesto a escuchar a Castiel y ofrecerle su apoyo. Por desgracia, justo después del almuerzo anunció que había quedado otra vez con la muchacha de la tarde anterior, y se fue.

Eso le dejaba a Dean como única opción. A él no podría contarle todos los detalles, obviamente, pero necesitaba con verdadera desesperación hablar con alguien de todo aquello.

\- Dean, ya sé lo que opinas sobre el amor, pero me gustaría preguntarte… ¿De verdad no has estado enamorado nunca?

Estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, tomando café después de que Sam se marchara. Dean dio un respingo al oírle, pero Cas no se sorprendió. Ya contaba con que ése sería un tema delicado, puesto que nadie se volvía tan desencantado y cínico sin una buena razón.

\- Bueno, en realidad…- comenzó Dean, inseguro.

\- Lo estuviste, ¿verdad?

Dean suspiró profundamente.

\- Hace mucho tiempo. Se llamaba Bela. Era increíblemente guapa, elegante, sofisticada, inteligente… La clase de mujer que crees que sólo existe en las revistas, ¿sabes? No podía creer que se hubiera fijado en mí. Me tenía alucinado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues que, en realidad, era una ladrona de guante blanco, que sólo se había acercado a mí porque, en aquel entonces, mi unidad estaba sirviendo de apoyo a la vigilancia en una exposición de joyas. Lo único que quería era sonsacarme datos sobre las medidas de seguridad. Por suerte, descubrimos su tapadera y pudimos detenerla antes de que robara nada.

\- Entiendo. Imagino que una experiencia como ésa te puede hacer perder la fe en el amor.

\- Eso es el eufemismo del año, colega.

Castiel dudó un momento, inseguro. Tal vez no fuese apropiado seguir insistiendo en un tema que a todas luces resultaba doloroso para Dean, pero necesitaba su consejo. Si no conseguía aclarar sus sentimientos pronto, se iba a volver loco.

\- Pero, aun así…- comenzó con cautela-, ¿recuerdas cómo era al principio, en los buenos tiempos? ¿Cómo te sentías? 

Dean le dirigió una extraña mirada, que hizo que Castiel casi se arrepintiese de haber preguntado.

\- No tienes que responder si no quieres, sé que no es un asunto que te agrade rememorar.

\- No, está bien, no pasa nada- contestó Dean. Dio un sorbo a su café, como si necesitara un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos, y añadió-: Es como si te invadiera una energía distinta. Como si te volvieras a la vez más fuerte y más estúpido. No eres capaz de dejar de pensar en esa persona. Te pasas el día distraído, recordando cómo lo observa todo con fascinación, como si cada cosa que ve fuera un descubrimiento maravilloso; o el modo en que frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza cuando no entiende algo. Cada cosa que ves te hace pensar “eh, esto le encantaría”; o “eso es del mismo azul que sus ojos, aunque no tan bonito”. Es algo absolutamente patético y lo más probable es que acabes con el corazón destrozado, pero la sensación es increíble mientras dura. Eso tengo que admitirlo.

Su voz sonaba suave, evocadora. Castiel asentía con la cabeza a medida que Dean hablaba y, con cada movimiento, también iba creciendo su desesperación. Todo lo que el hombre estaba describiendo se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que siempre había oído decir acerca del amor, pero él no estaba experimentando ninguna de esas emociones con respecto a Anna. Castiel bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre. Si había alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar, ése era Dean.

Éste le observaba intensamente, como si tratara de leer entre líneas todo lo que no le estaba contando. Había un brillo difícil de definir en el verde de sus ojos, algo que los hacía parecer casi heridos. Castiel lamentó haberle obligado a recordar un episodio tan doloroso de su vida.

\- Ya sé lo que pasa aquí- dijo Dean, antes de que Cas tuviera oportunidad de disculparse.

\- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó, alarmado.

\- Estás de bajón porque echas de menos a tu novia, ¿verdad? Te está entrando nostalgia otra vez.

\- Eh… yo…

\- Tranquilo, sé perfectamente lo que necesitas- le aseguró Dean, con una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, resultó más forzada de lo que debería-. Esta noche, amigo mío, tú y yo nos vamos de juerga.

 

*****

 

Sam contemplaba, con una sonrisa divertida, cómo Anna saboreaba su helado de fresa, abriendo unos ojos como platos.

\- ¡Cielos, esto es maravilloso!- exclamó- ¡Nunca había probado algo semejante, es increíble!

\- ¿Nunca habías tomado helado de fresa?

\- Nunca había tomado helado de ningún tipo. ¿Y dices que se pueden hacer con cualquier fruta? 

Su entusiasmo era sencillamente adorable, como el de una chiquilla en su primera mañana de Navidad. La sonrisa de Sam se hizo aún más amplia.

\- Pueden hacerse prácticamente con cualquier cosa. Chocolate, frutos secos, menta, yogur,…

\- Qué maravilla- comentó Anna, extasiada, mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

\- ¿Quieres probar el mío?

Ella dudó, tal vez preguntándose si era la clase de oferta que entraba en la categoría de “amigos” o pasaba a la de “algo más”. Sam ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar que Anna, por lo general, se mostraba bastante insegura en cuanto al protocolo de las relaciones, lo que le hacía pensar que no tenía demasiada experiencia.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, danzaron sobre la copa de helado de Sam con un brillo entre especulativo y curioso.

\- ¿De qué es?

\- De tarta de queso.

Era obvio que no iba a poder resistirse a la tentación.

\- Bueno, está bien, dame un poco.

Sam le acercó la cuchara a la boca por encima de la mesa. Anna se inclinó hacia delante y la aprisionó con sus labios, lentamente, dejando asomar la punta de la lengua entre ellos al retirarse. Una parte muy concreta de la anatomía de Sam se mostró muy interesada en esa visión, especialmente cuando la joven lo empeoró todavía más, cerrando los ojos y soltando un pequeño gemido de placer.

\- Es delicioso- afirmó ella. La respuesta más coherente que el joven pudo darle fue un carraspeo.

La tarta de queso había quedado oficialmente arruinada para él, durante el resto de su vida.

\- Oye, Sam- dijo Anna entonces, jugueteando con la cucharilla en su helado-. Ayer me dijiste que trabajas en la administración de justicia, ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Tengo una gran curiosidad por vuestro sistema legal. ¿Te importaría aclararme algunas dudas?

Sam parpadeó, asombrado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran por su trabajo en las citas. Normalmente, cuando las chicas que conocía se enteraban de que era abogado de oficio, solían huir de ese tema de conversación como de la peste. 

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó él a su vez-. La mayoría de la gente encuentra el tema muy aburrido.

\- Bueno, desde luego yo no- respondió ella-. En realidad, se podría decir que es lo mío.

\- ¿Tú también eres abogada?

\- No, no es eso. Digamos que, en el pasado reciente, he tenido un trabajo muy relacionado con las leyes y la política, y aspiro a volver a realizarlo algún día.

Sam asintió, a pesar de que, en realidad, no entendía nada. Pero le dejó hacerle todas las preguntas que quiso, agradecido en el fondo por poder enfocar su mente en algo que no fueran las tremendas ganas que tenía de besarla.

Al menos, podría salir de la heladería sin tener que esconder un bulto delator en su entrepierna.

 

*****

 

El local tenía un ambiente acogedor, alegre y distendido. Madera en las paredes, la música a un volumen que no obligaba a gritar para mantener una conversación, la luz tenue pero suficiente. Se oían risas y un constante murmullo de voces, e incluso había gente que cantaba.

Dean le llevó hasta una de las mesas, en la que se había congregado un nutrido grupo de gente. Castiel reconoció a Chuck y a Pamela, pero todos los demás eran caras nuevas para él. Dean hizo las presentaciones, una rápida sucesión de nombres que Castiel fue incapaz de retener, aunque confiaba en poder aprendérselos a lo largo de la noche. Todos eran compañeros de Dean en la policía, al parecer.

Les hicieron sitio para que se sentaran con ellos, pero cuando iban a acomodarse, alguien empujó desde el otro lado de la mesa a los que estaban allí, y el hueco volvió a cerrarse. Lo intentaron de nuevo, sucediendo lo mismo. Una y otra vez, la tentativa de compartir mesa quedó en fracaso. Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que las dos sillas que Dean y Castiel habían cogido para sentarse habían desaparecido. Alguien se las habría llevado sin decirles nada, seguramente.

\- Me parece que vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día, chicos- dijo Dean a sus compañeros, dándose por vencido-. No os preocupéis, Cas y yo nos pondremos en la barra. Me alegro de veros.

Se despidió y guió a Cas, con una mano en su espalda, hasta el otro lado del local. Milagrosamente, aunque el mostrador estaba abarrotado de gente, había dos taburetes libres en el extremo más apartado.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy a la música de este sitio?- masculló Dean mientras esperaban a que les atendiera el barman, levantando la cabeza como si esperase encontrar un duendecillo encaramado en cada altavoz, o algo parecido. Castiel prestó atención a lo que estaba sonando de fondo en ese momento, pero no encontró nada de particular en la suave balada que llenaba el ambiente con sus notas. Vagamente, le parecía recordar que cuando entraron en el bar se oía una canción bien distinta, de ritmo más marcado y con bastante más metal en la instrumentación, aunque aparte de eso, no entendía por qué a Dean le llamaba la atención.

\- El cantante tiene buena voz. ¿Te desagrada la melodía?

\- Tío, en serio, ¿Lionel Richie? Este local siempre ha sido de AC/DC, la Creedence, Led Zeppelin…, ya sabes, rock del bueno. No estas moñeces.

Castiel volvió a prestarle oídos a la canción. El artista parecía estar abriéndole su corazón a una persona a la que no conocía, pero que veía pasar a diario, y no paraba de decirle “hola”, como si su mayor sueño fuera atreverse a hablarle. A decir verdad, sonaba muy romántico, pero Castiel no dijo nada, sospechando que Dean se reiría de él.

De todas formas, no habría podido decir gran cosa aunque hubiera querido, porque cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo en Dean, éste parecía tener una especie de halo resplandeciente a su alrededor. Como si alguien hubiera enfocado sobre él una lámpara de luz cálida, especialmente elegida para favorecerle. Estaba tan guapo que se le cortó la respiración sólo con verle. Por un momento, Castiel habría jurado que hasta veía chispas de colores destellando en el verde de sus ojos.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, desconcertado, intentando aclarar su visión. Debía de haberse quedado mirando a Dean con demasiada fijeza, porque éste se removió, incómodo, en su asiento.

\- Cas, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?

\- No, no es nada, yo…- negó con la cabeza y, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, el extraño efecto había desaparecido-. Lo siento, es que me pareció ver… bueno, no sé exactamente qué me pareció ver. Seguramente tenía algo metido en el ojo.

Dean seguía mirándole con extrañeza, pero al final se encogió de hombros. Justo entonces, la balada que había causado su disgusto terminó, aunque la que empezó a continuación no consiguió complacerle mucho más.

_“I finally found someone  
Who knocks me off of my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete”_

\- ¡Argh, tío, no me jodas!- exclamó Dean hacia nadie en particular-. ¿La de Bryan Adams con la Streisand? ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

Se inclinó sobre la barra, buscando con la mirada al barman, que también hacía las veces de pinchadiscos gracias al equipo de música instalado bajo el dispensador de cerveza. Estaba al otro extremo del mostrador, pero eso no impidió que Dean le mostrase su indignación.

\- ¿Qué mierda de música te ha dado por poner hoy, Ed?- gritó, para hacerse oír desde esa distancia. Unos cuantos parroquianos corearon una exclamación de apoyo, haciendo gestos de asentimiento con las manos o la cabeza. El camarero, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarle y asentir con expresión beatífica, sin darse por aludido, mientras servía diestramente cerveza negra en un vaso enorme. A Castiel le recordó un anuncio de galletas que había visto el día anterior en televisión: el hombre tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto de estar atontado de pura felicidad.

\- Bah, es inútil, éste se ha fumado algo fuerte hoy- murmuró Dean entre dientes, sentándose de nuevo. Pero, al menos, su airada protesta sirvió para que el camarero se acercara a atenderles.

\- Ponme tequila- pidió Dean, medio gruñendo todavía-. ¿Y tú, Cas? ¿Qué quieres tomar?

\- No conozco vuestros licores, así que beberé lo mismo que tú- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Nunca has probado el tequila?- preguntó Dean en tono de sorpresa, arqueando las cejas.

\- No, que yo sepa- respondió Cas-. Es decir, nunca he tomado nada que llevara ese nombre. 

\- No sé, Cas, es un poco fuerte. Si no estás acostumbrado…- dijo Dean en un tono de preocupación descaradamente falso, la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa maliciosa bailándole en los labios-. ¿Serás capaz de aguantarlo?

Cas le fulminó con la mirada, aunque el sutil brillo de diversión que había en ella delataba que también estaba interpretando su papel.

\- Soy un soldado, Dean. Puedo aguantar la bebida tan bien como tú. O quizá mejor.

Se retaron mutuamente con los ojos, luchando por mantener el rostro más o menos serio a pesar de las sendas sonrisas que pugnaban por abrirse camino en sus labios. El incidente de la música había quedado olvidado por completo, a pesar de que los altavoces seguían vomitando romanticismo a razón de unos cien vatios por canal, aproximadamente.

El camarero les puso por delante dos vasos diminutos, junto a un plato con rodajas de limón y un salero. Sirvió el tequila e hizo el intento de retirarse, pero Dean le detuvo con una mano sobre su antebrazo.

\- Déjanos la botella, Ed. Vamos a comprobar de qué pasta está hecho este soldadito.

 

*****

 

Sam estaba completamente alucinado. No había otro modo de describirlo.

Él no era la clase de neandertal paternalista que se sorprendería de que una mujer supiera de leyes y de política, pero jamás había conocido a nadie que verdaderamente compartiera la misma pasión que él sentía por esos temas.

Hasta ese momento.

Anna no se había limitado a acosarle a preguntas: había debatido con él todas las respuestas, había defendido sus propias opiniones cuando eran distintas a las de Sam, e incluso habían llegado a discutir acaloradamente cuando la conversación derivó hacia democracia contra sistemas totalitarios. Por alguna razón que Sam no lograba entender, Anna parecía ser partidaria de la monarquía absoluta. Pero en fin, como diría el buenazo de Osgood Fielding tercero, nadie es perfecto.

Podrían haber pasado horas y horas así, simplemente hablando. Pero no era eso lo único que habían hecho: también habían visitado museos, cenado juntos, paseado por las calles de Lawrence a esa hora tranquila en la que el único olor que impregnaba el aire era el de la primavera…

No recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en toda su vida.

Por desgracia, ya habían llegado hasta el portal del edificio donde ella vivía, así que la maravillosa noche estaba a punto de acabarse.

\- Te agradezco mucho que me invitaras hoy, Sam- comenzó ella, parándose delante de la puerta para volverse hacia él-. Ha sido un día que no olvidaré.

\- Soy yo el que te da las gracias- respondió él con sinceridad-. Lo he pasado de maravilla.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, mientras la mente de Sam trabajaba, frenética, en busca de un modo de prolongar la conversación sin que resultara demasiado evidente que, sencillamente, no quería marcharse. Se miraban alternativamente a los ojos y a cualquier otra parte, como dos colegiales. Al fin, Anna bajó la cabeza, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y dijo:

\- Bueno, supongo que será mejor que suba. Se está haciendo tarde.

Pero, para entonces, Sam ya había llegado a una conclusión, que podía resumirse básicamente en “al miedo que le jodan”, así que cuando ella volvió a alzar la mirada, él la sujetó por los hombros con gentileza y la besó.

Anna dejó escapar un ruidito de sorpresa desde el fondo de su garganta, pero se fundió contra el pecho de Sam como si le faltaran fuerzas para sostenerse en pie por su cuenta. Él aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos, estrechándola con más fuerza. No se atrevió a profundizar el beso, temiendo asustarla si trataba de ir demasiado deprisa. Pero era difícil contenerse con esos labios suaves y cálidos presionando contra los suyos; ese cuerpo tembloroso, rendido, estremeciéndose en el hueco de su abrazo.

Bruscamente, ella le apartó de un empujón, retrocediendo un paso. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos en un gesto de pánico, los dedos subiendo hasta su propia boca como en trance.

\- No, no, no puedo- murmuró-. Oh, santo cielo, Sam, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

\- Anna, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante un momento, suspiró y, al volver a mirar a Sam de frente, su expresión era resuelta, firme. Él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Nunca debí permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto- comenzó-. Debí darme cuenta de que esto era peligroso, pero tu compañía me hace sentir tan bien que no supe parar. Sin embargo, eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Lo siento tanto, Sam.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

\- No he sido honesta contigo. Tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes- suspiró de nuevo, con profunda pena-. Estoy prometida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ella cerró los ojos y volvió la cara, como si no pudiera soportar ver la expresión dolida, furiosa y desconcertada que, sin duda, se había dibujado en su cara.

\- Así es- susurró.

\- Pero… pero… No, no lo acepto. Anna, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero estoy seguro de que no me estoy inventando lo que hay entre nosotros. Tú también sientes algo por mí.

\- Sam…- la mujer se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mordisqueándose el labio inferior para tratar de retener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Eres capaz de negarlo?- insistió él, buscando de nuevo su mirada-. ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme sinceramente que no quieres estar conmigo?

Alargó una mano hacia el rostro de ella, sus dedos acariciando suavemente su barbilla en un intento de conseguir que le permitiera ver su rostro. Anna se resistió.

\- Esto no está bien.

\- Estás prometida, no casada. Yo nunca había sentido nada igual, Anna, y sé que a ti te ocurre lo mismo. ¿Vas a rechazar esto que tenemos, sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad?

\- ¡No es tan sencillo, Sam!- exclamó Anna, la voz llena de desesperación-. ¡No puedo someter a mi prometido a la humillación de ser abandonado, ¿es que no lo entiendes?!

\- ¡¿Vas a atarte de por vida a un hombre al que no amas porque te sientes obligada?! ¡¿Por lo que podría decir la gente?!- Sam se echó las manos a la cabeza, casi fuera de sí. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

\- Yo no he dicho que no le ame- replicó Anna, y sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría sobre el corazón de Sam-. Es un buen hombre, no merece esto. Además, se trata de una cuestión de honor.

El joven Winchester no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Tenía delante de sí la personificación de su felicidad, justo al alcance de la mano, pero de pronto parecía tan remota como la mismísima luna. Anna le miró muy seria, sin el menor rastro de duda en sus ojos. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba mantenerla.

Sam no pudo soportarlo más. Meneando negativamente la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a andar calle abajo, tan deprisa como le permitían sus largas piernas.

Sintió la mirada de la mujer clavada en su espalda hasta que dobló la primera esquina.

Al llegar a casa, comprobó con alivio que estaba vacía. Dean y Castiel habían salido, probablemente. Mejor así, lo cierto era que Sam no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento.

Subió directamente a su habitación y se encerró allí. Se fue a la cama inmediatamente, pero tardó un buen rato en quedarse dormido.

 

*****

 

Al final, resultó que lo que Castiel había dicho era verdad: podía aguantar la bebida tan bien como el propio Dean.

Lo cual significa que los dos acabaron igual de borrachos.

Porque, por supuesto, ninguno quiso ser el primero en dar su brazo a torcer.

Aun así, cuando empezaron a ver doble, los dos decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, que ya era suficiente. Dean decidió dejar el Impala en el aparcamiento del bar, y le pidió a Ed que les llamara a un taxi.

\- Ningún borracho le pone las manos encima a mi nena- le explicó a Castiel con voz pastosa; éste asentía vigorosamente, como si lo comprendiera a la perfección-. Ni siquiera yo.

Habrían pasado todo el trayecto cantando a voz en grito, si hubieran podido encontrar una sola canción que los dos conocieran. Tras comprobar la disparidad de sus respectivas culturas musicales, trataron de decidir si Dean debería aprender los himnos militares que sabía Castiel, o si por el contrario sería mejor que Cas se iniciara en los grandes éxitos de Bon Jovi. Dado que no consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo, el taxista se ahorró el concierto. Por lo cual, seguramente, se sintió muy agradecido.

Bajaron del vehículo a trompicones, apoyándose el uno en el otro para no caer. Dean le echó un brazo sobre los hombros a Castiel y éste hizo lo propio con él, recorriendo así el jardín con un mínimo de estabilidad.

Un mínimo bastante escaso, pero podría haber sido peor.

Haciendo eses y riendo tontamente, por fin llegaron hasta la puerta principal. Dean sacó sus llaves, para comenzar el arduo proceso de tratar de atinar con la cerradura. Cada vez que lo intentaba y fallaba, el ataque de risa floja se hacía más agudo. Terminó totalmente encorvado sobre el pomo, bizqueando a la tenue luz del porche como si el agujero de la cerradura fuese el ojo de una aguja por la que intentaba enhebrar un hilo demasiado grueso.

\- Tío, no hay manera- dijo, entre risas-. Igual tenemos que dormir aquí fuera, hasta que se me pase la cogorza.

\- Trae, déjame a mí- replicó Castiel, impaciente; pero, en vez de quitarle las llaves de la mano, pasó los dedos por encima del pomo y la puerta se abrió limpiamente.

\- ¿Eh?- balbuceó Dean. Tenía la impresión de que estaba pasando algo raro, pero no podía enfocar su cerebro en lo que era. Mientras lo pensaba, Castiel le empujó, usando el brazo con que le rodeaba los hombros, para hacerle entrar en la casa. Cruzaron el umbral dando tumbos, tropezaron con la alfombrilla del vestíbulo y se precipitaron hacia el salón, trastabillando sin control.

\- ¡Ey, ey, cuidado!

\- ¡Dean!

\- Joder, todo me da vueltas.

Agarrándose mutuamente con fuerza, describieron una tambaleante danza por la sala hasta que la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Castiel chocó contra el lateral del sofá y volcaron por encima del brazo, cayendo sobre los cojines en un amasijo de brazos y piernas. Cas quedó boca arriba, aterrizando Dean encima de él, los dos sacudidos por un nuevo golpe de risa floja, aún más estúpida que antes.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se estaban besando.

Fue un beso hambriento y torpe, todo calor, saliva y sabor a tequila, pero mil veces más mareante. Las risas se habían cortado en seco, sustituidas rápidamente por gemidos y jadeos. Castiel levantó las manos hacia el rostro de Dean, acunándolo entre ellas para mantenerlo en su sitio. Separó sus labios por instinto, como un animal muerto de sed al encontrar un río, permitiendo que Dean introdujera la lengua en su boca, insistente, explorando cada rincón sin dejarse ninguno.

A pesar de la urgencia que sentían, se besaban despacio, con languidez, sus movimientos ralentizados por el alcohol. Pero eso lo hacía incluso mejor, la lentitud del roce de sus bocas convirtiendo cada caricia en una llamarada.

Dean cambió de posición para estar más cómodo, frotando accidentalmente su entrepierna contra la de Castiel en el proceso y arrancando un gruñido de su garganta.

\- ¡Haz eso otra vez!- jadeó contra sus labios.

Dean no se hizo de rogar. Bajó las manos hacia las caderas de Cas y las deslizó bajo su cuerpo, sujetándole las nalgas, levantándole un poco. Se movió otra vez sobre él, lento y sensual, sonriendo satisfecho cuando consiguió otro gemido como recompensa.

Sin demasiada coordinación, pero con un ansia que lo compensaba con creces, ondularon uno contra el otro completamente vestidos, como dos adolescentes en plena calentura. La combinación era devastadora: besos que no se acababan nunca, fricción enloquecedora y casi dolorosa a través de las diversas capas de tela, calor insoportable, inhibiciones adormecidas por el tequila. Una bomba de relojería que ninguno de los dos pensaba desactivar.

En el futuro, habría ciertos detalles que permanecerían borrosos en su memoria. Nunca llegarían a acordarse de quién fue el primero en correrse dentro de los pantalones, o qué fue lo que Castiel le susurró a Dean al oído cuando las sensaciones se volvieron tan intensas que apenas podía resistirlas.

Lo que sí recordarían, para siempre, era que el placer fue tan intenso que les hizo quedarse dormidos justo después. Allí mismo, en el sofá, todavía entrelazados.

 

*****

 

En el exterior, escondido bajo la ventana del salón, haciéndose invisible por pura costumbre a pesar de que a aquellas horas ya no había nadie transitando la calle, Jesse contuvo las ganas de soltar un grito de triunfo. Después, pensó que si quería, podía gritar cuanto quisiera y hacer que no le oyese nadie, así que chilló un “¡Sí!” con toda la fuerza de sus nueve años.

No lo había visto todo, por supuesto. Después del primer beso, se había agachado entre las flores del arriate que bordeaba la casa, soltando una risita nerviosa. No tenía ningún interés en quedar traumatizado de por vida, si podía evitarlo. 

Había merecido la pena pasarse todas aquellas horas investigando canciones románticas en la tienda de música. Era el elemento básico, al fin y al cabo. Todo el mundo en Paradisia –incluso un niño de nueve años como él –sabía que una historia de amor debía tener música que elevara el espíritu y enterneciera el corazón. Inventarse el hechizo de la luz para hacer a Dean más atractivo había sido un toque añadido por su parte y, aunque estuviera feo decirlo, Jesse consideraba que había sido una idea genial.

Sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Ahora Dean y Castiel estaban juntos, así que el matrimonio de Anna no se produciría. Sólo tenía que esperar unos días más, hasta que la princesa perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a su prometido. Entonces, cuando más triste y desesperada se hallara, aparecería Jesse con el talismán que le permitiría volver a casa. La princesa se sentiría inmensamente aliviada al saber que no quedaría atrapada en ese mundo extraño, regresaría a Paradisia con él y Lucifer se sentiría complacido. No veía el momento de poder contarle al príncipe el ingenioso plan que había tramado para cumplir sus órdenes.

Pero, de momento, esa noche se había ganado un buen descanso. Un niño como él no estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar tanto. Y ya que, al parecer, Castiel no iba a necesitar su habitación esa noche, Jesse pensó que no haría daño a nadie si la usaba. De todas formas, aunque alguien entrase allí, no podría verle a menos que él lo permitiera.

Jesse se desmaterializó y apareció en el dormitorio individual, con su confortable aunque estrecha cama. Se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 

*****

 

El domingo por la mañana, Castiel despertó sobre la alfombra del salón, encogido entre el sofá y la mesita de café. El tremendo dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes apenas le dejó sentirse desorientado por haber amanecido en el suelo, le tenía demasiado ocupado tratando de no vomitar.

Escuchó un sonoro ronquido junto a él y, al levantar la vista, vio a Dean profundamente dormido sobre el sofá, boca abajo, con un brazo colgando hacia el suelo y la mejilla aplastada contra los cojines. Entonces, lo recordó todo, y un escalofrío de horror le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, Castiel salió a gatas del estrecho hueco en el que estaba encajado, se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina. Bebió un vaso de agua, seguido de otro más en cuanto acabó el primero. Luego lo dejó con cuidado en el fregadero, apoyando las manos en la encimera y bajando la cabeza en un gesto abatido.

Sabía que había cometido un grave error permitiendo que pasara lo de la noche anterior. El propio Dean le había dejado bien claro lo que pensaba de las relaciones y del sexo. Para él, estaba seguro, aquello no había significado nada. Un nombre más en la larga lista de conquistas de Dean Winchester.

A Castiel, en cambio, le había vuelto su mundo del revés con mucha más rotundidad que su paso por el portal mágico que le había llevado hasta allí. 

No sabía qué hacer, así que se dejó llevar por su sentido práctico: tenía la ropa pegajosa, sucia, apestando a tequila y a humo de cigarrillos. Lo primero que necesitaba era una ducha.

Tuvo que volver a cruzar el salón para poder llegar a las escaleras. Al pasar, le echó una mirada a Dean para asegurarse de que seguía dormido, y no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos observándole. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar que, probablemente, cuando Dean despertara se comportaría como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Tal vez, ni siquiera lo recordara.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a los ojos sin delatar lo mucho que le necesitaba?

 

****

 

El insistente repiqueteo del timbre sacó a Dean de las profundidades del sueño, para hacerle despertar a un universo de dolor.

Le parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Trató de incorporarse, pero tuvo que agarrarse al brazo del sofá para contener una oleada de náusea. No había tenido una resaca tan horrorosa en toda su vida. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

Lo que de verdad le ponía enfermo era el recuerdo de cuán espectacularmente lo había jodido todo la noche anterior.

Porque, ¿un polvo de borrachera? No, no era la mejor manera de empezar algo con alguien.

No había rastro de Castiel por ninguna parte, lo que le puso aún más nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Le acusaría de haber traicionado su confianza, al aprovecharse de él estando borracho? ¿Se sentiría horrorizado por lo que Dean sentía por él? ¿Dónde dejaba todo esto a su novia, si es que ella existía realmente?

El timbre volvió a sonar, recordándole que no era momento para cavilaciones. Se levantó del sofá, algo tambaleante y caminó hacia la puerta con pasos inseguros, luchando por aquietar su estómago.

Al abrir, encontró al otro lado a una guapa mujer pelirroja, de aspecto delicado y ojos que parecían más grandes de lo que correspondía a su cara. La chica le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, sin poder disimular su espanto, lo que hizo que Dean cayera en la cuenta del aspecto que debía de tener: despeinado, la ropa arrugada, los ojos probablemente hinchados y sólo Dios sabía qué clase de marcas en el rostro. Contuvo a duras penas el impulso de bajar la mirada hacia su pelvis, rezando por que la evidencia de sus actividades nocturnas no fuera demasiado… en fin, evidente.

\- Hola- saludó ella tímidamente-. ¿Vive aquí Sam Winchester?

\- ¿Anna?- se oyó una asombrada voz a espaldas de Dean. Éste se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un petrificado Castiel al pie de las escaleras.

\- ¿Castiel?- murmuró la chica, con voz estrangulada. 

Dean se giró hacia ella esta vez, comprobando que tenía el mismo aspecto de haber visto un fantasma que su amigo. Volvió la cabeza hacia uno y otro varias veces, mientras su entumecido cerebro luchaba desesperadamente por ponerse al día. Cuando, por fin, entendió lo que pasaba, sintió una nueva oleada de náuseas que no tenía nada que ver con haber movido la cabeza demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Ésta es Anna? ¿Tu novia, Anna?- su voz sonó como un graznido, arañando el aire del mismo modo que las palabras le estaban arañando a él por dentro.

Castiel asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Aún tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha, las manos sujetando el borde de la camiseta como si se la acabara de poner, e iba descalzo. Dean sólo quería abalanzarse sobre él, llevárselo arriba, cerrar con llave y volver a desbaratar minuciosamente su pulcro aspecto. Y quien se atreviera a intentar llevárselo de allí, se las vería con él.

Pero, en vez de eso, se obligó a apartar la mirada y dirigirse de nuevo a Anna.

\- Creo que será mejor que entres- le dijo, apartándose de la puerta.

La muchacha se adentró en el vestíbulo, con cautela, sin apartar sus ojos de Castiel. Éste se acercó a ella, tomando una de las manos femeninas entre las suyas.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte nunca- le dijo, a modo de saludo.

\- Lo sé- respondió ella, con un hilo de voz-. Yo también había perdido la esperanza de encontrarte. Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

La tensión que había en el aire prácticamente podía palparse, pero Dean no estaba seguro de si era entre ellos o procedía de sí mismo. De pronto, no pudo soportarlo más. Tal vez Castiel no le debiera nada, ni le hubiera ocultado en ningún momento que era un hombre comprometido, ni se hubieran hecho ninguna promesa, pero eso no significaba que Dean quisiera ser testigo del feliz reencuentro.

Ya tenía suficientes ganas de vomitar tal como estaba.

\- Si me disculpáis, voy a ducharme- murmuró, empezando a retirarse.

\- Dean…- le llamó Castiel, pero se interrumpió ahí, como si no supiera qué decirle. Dean no quería mirarle, no podía. Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a encontrar en sus ojos—una disculpa, una súplica, una advertencia de que no hablara—él no quería saberlo.

\- Tranquilo, Cas, no pasa nada. Seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar- respondió, con la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo, caminando de espaldas hacia la escalera-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se giró para comenzar a subir, devorando escalones tan deprisa como le era posible sin que se notara que iba corriendo. Estaba huyendo y lo sabía, pero le daba igual.

La ducha no le llevó mucho tiempo. Se vistió con rapidez y, en vez de bajar, llamó a la puerta de Sam con los nudillos. Su hermano no contestó a la primera, así que Dean siguió insistiendo hasta que le abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay fuego?- gruñó Sam con voz ronca. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto del que Dean había lucido antes de pasar por la ducha. O bien había pasado una noche infernal, o una buenísima.

\- Sam, ¿me acompañas al bar de Ed, a buscar el Impala?

El tono lastimero con que le salió la pregunta hizo que su hermano frunciese el ceño, despejándosele el sueño de repente.

\- Tío, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

En otras circunstancias, Dean habría intentado fingir que no pasaba nada, como llevaba haciendo toda la vida. Pero esta vez, simplemente, no tenía ganas de tragárselo todo y guardarlo dentro.

\- Ha venido la novia de Cas a buscarle- contestó con rapidez, tenso e impaciente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sam-. Pero… ¿al final resulta que ella era real?

\- Jodidamente real. Están abajo, en el salón, hablando- replicó secamente. Tenía las mandíbulas y los puños apretados, en respuesta a una especie de corriente eléctrica que sentía hormigueándole bajo la piel. Sentía unas abrumadoras ganas de salir corriendo o romper algo a puñetazos. Tal vez las dos cosas-. Sammy, tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Me visto en un minuto- asintió su hermano, entrando ya en el cuarto de baño. Poco después regresaba a su dormitorio, apresurado como si llegara tarde al trabajo. Dean se quedó dando vueltas por el pasillo hasta que Sam volvió a aparecer, listo ya para salir. Ni en un millón de años estaba dispuesto a esperarle abajo, solo.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron al final de la escalera, Dean se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta principal, pero Sam echó un vistazo hacia el interior del salón, llevado por una inevitable curiosidad. Dean le vio pararse en seco, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Entonces su rostro se endureció, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que el movimiento de los músculos de su rostro fue perfectamente visible.

Dean estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando de pronto Sam se puso en marcha con paso firme, llegando hasta la puerta en menos de dos zancadas. Una de sus enormes manos agarró a Dean por el codo y le hizo salir precipitadamente de la casa, sin darle opción a decir nada. Por la expresión de su cara, más bien parecía que le habían ofendido a él, no a su hermano.

En cuestión de solidaridad fraternal, Sam era de los que se lo tomaban realmente en serio, estaba claro.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquello era un desastre. Un total, completo y absoluto desastre. ¿Cómo podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo?

Invisible a los ojos de todos, Jesse se paseaba por el centro del salón de los Winchester, mordiéndose las uñas con desesperación. Se había quedado dormido. El cansancio acumulado durante los últimos días le había vencido y por eso no había despertado a su hora habitual. Al levantarse de la cama y encontrar a Anna en aquella casa, sentada junto a Castiel en una de las sillas del comedor, había creído que seguía dormido y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero no, no era una pesadilla. Era terriblemente real.

Con lo bien que lo había hecho hasta entonces, ¿por qué había tenido que echarse todo a perder en su único momento de debilidad? Había mantenido a Anna y Castiel separados el tiempo suficiente para que él encontrase a otra persona. Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo de separarles para siempre. Sólo había bajado la guardia durante una noche, una única noche, porque estaba agotado, pero por culpa de eso, Anna había llegado hasta la casa donde se encontraba Castiel sin que nadie la detuviera.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Detuvo su deambular y se encaminó hacia un rincón, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No se le ocurría ninguna solución. O, mejor dicho, sí que se le ocurría una, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. No iba a matar a Castiel, ni siquiera en esta situación. Ni siquiera por miedo a la reacción de Lucifer ante su fracaso. No podía.

 

*****

 

El tenso silencio estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Castiel. Anna no había dicho una sola palabra todavía, sus ojos danzando nerviosamente de un lado a otro para evitar la mirada de Castiel. Aunque eso había sido antes, cuando entraron en el salón. Desde que se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, anunciando la partida de los Winchester, la joven había mantenido la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en el suelo.

Estaban sentados a la mesa de comedor. Castiel ni siquiera había considerado el sofá, obviamente, aunque tampoco le ayudaba mucho tener el mueble justo enfrente, como un recordatorio constante de lo que había sentido al tener los labios de Dean contra los suyos, los dos cuerpos apretados y entrelazados.

Trató de apartar su mente de esos pensamientos y encontrar un tema de conversación. Cualquier cosa, antes que prolongar aquel absurdo silencio.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió después de que yo cayera por el pozo?- preguntó, optando por el más sencillo.

\- Lucifer dijo que habías muerto- respondió ella, levantando por fin el rostro hacia él-. Quedé devastada, pero entonces tu unicornio, Novak, acudió a mí y me contó lo que realmente había sucedido. Fue mi hermano quien te arrojó a este lugar, en su desmedida ambición de hacerse con el trono de Paradisia. Por eso vine a buscarte.

El rostro de Castiel se ensombreció.

\- En ese caso, deberíamos volver cuanto antes. Si te dan por muerta a ti también, Lucifer conseguirá lo que quiere y el reino sufrirá las consecuencias.

Anna meneó negativamente la cabeza.

\- No, no creo que haga eso. Tal vez suene retorcido, pero sé que mi hermano me quiere de verdad. Le considero muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para impedir mi matrimonio, pero nunca me haría algo así a mí. Es más, estoy convencida de que, en estos momentos, me estará buscando.

La joven suspiró y apretó los labios. Cuando continuó hablando, su voz sonaba más débil y temblorosa, como si le causara un gran dolor pronunciar las palabras.

\- Aun así, tienes razón. Debemos regresar lo antes posible y poner las cosas en orden. Será lo mejor para todos.

Castiel sintió que le faltaba el aire de repente, como si un peso imposible de soportar le oprimiera el pecho. Tuvo que inspirar con suavidad varias veces antes de poder hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el camino de vuelta? 

Anna se quedó pensativa un segundo y después, poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, clavados en los de Castiel.

\- Sabes cómo volver, ¿verdad?- preguntó él, empezando a preocuparse de verdad. La mujer se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

\- Esperaba que el pozo tuviera una entrada visible por este lado, igual que la tiene allí- respondió tímidamente-. Pero está claro que no es ese tipo de portal. Imagino que tú no habrás encontrado el dispositivo mágico que lo abre desde aquí, ¿verdad?

Castiel arqueó las cejas, con un nudo de aprensión en el estómago.

\- ¿Te arrojaste por ese pozo tú sola, sin un medio fiable para regresar? ¿Y Novak lo permitió?- si alguna vez conseguía volver a ver a ese unicornio, iba a tener una conversación muy seria con él.

\- ¡Teníamos miedo por ti!- exclamó ella, a la defensiva-. No sabíamos qué clase de atrocidades podías estar padeciendo. Además, todo ocurrió muy deprisa, apenas tuvimos tiempo de organizar nada. 

El capitán tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse las manos a la cabeza, literalmente. Aquello era un desastre de proporciones inmensas. Que él se quedara atrapado a este lado del portal era una cosa, pero que lo hiciera Anna, la futura y justa reina de Paradisia, sería una catástrofe.

Ella repitió el gesto de morderse el labio, al parecer una costumbre suya cuando estaba nerviosa. A Castiel le asaltó el imprevisto pensamiento de que no conocía esos detalles de su personalidad, ninguno en absoluto. No sabía cuáles eran sus manías, ni los gestos involuntarios que delataban sus diferentes estados de ánimo, ni qué coletillas usaba al hablar. Su futura esposa era una completa desconocida para él. En cambio, podría describir con todo detalle en qué se diferenciaba la sonrisa de genuina felicidad de Dean de la otra, la que usaba con las mujeres; o esa otra, más pícara, la de meterse con Sam.

Pero, aun así, ¿cómo podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera cumplir su palabra, casándose con Anna? Para empezar, nadie se atrevería a ofender a una princesa repudiándola de aquel modo. Pero ése no era el verdadero motivo por el que abandonarla quedaba fuera de toda cuestión: la joven se había lanzado hacia lo desconocido por él, ignorando la prudencia y arriesgando su vida para salvarle. No podía corresponder a un acto semejante diciéndole que se había enamorado de otra persona. Anna no merecía esa traición.

Aunque tampoco merecía la otra traición que él había cometido contra ella, la que había tenido lugar en ese sofá que parecía estar mirándole con aire acusador. Sabía que lo honorable sería confesarle la verdad, dándole la oportunidad de mandarle al infierno. Pero, de algún modo, esa opción también le parecía despreciable. Si le contaba a Anna lo sucedido, aliviaría su propia conciencia y, casi con seguridad, se vería libre del compromiso sin tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de terminarlo. Todo, a cambio de causarle a ella un gran dolor.

Básicamente, tenía que elegir entre ser un cobarde o un mentiroso.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a tomar esa decisión.

Pero de momento, y a pesar de los remordimientos, no podía negar que una parte de él sentía alivio ante la idea de no poder regresar a casa. Por muy culpable que eso le hiciera sentir, el hecho era que la mera idea de no habitar el mismo universo que Dean Winchester se le hacía insoportable. 

Ella le miró de reojo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones con una sutil sonrisa.

\- Supongo que, como plan de rescate, no ha sido de los mejores, ¿verdad?

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, con un resoplido que le sacudió los hombros.

Al menos, Anna tenía un agudo sentido del humor. Eso haría su futuro más tolerable. Tal vez, algún día, su corazón recordaría los motivos por los que se había prendado de ella.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Sam, al ver que su hermano hacía girar el Impala en dirección opuesta a la de su casa.

\- Al Roadhouse- contestó Dean-. Ni tú ni yo hemos desayunado. Además, necesito algo que me quite el sabor amargo que tengo en la boca. ¿Te importa?

\- No, por mí está bien.

El tono de voz de Sam sonaba tan apagado y neutro como el de Dean. Se había pasado en silencio todo el trayecto en autobús hasta el bar de Ed, y tampoco había dicho una sola palabra desde que subieran al Impala. Probablemente era por tener el estómago vacío, o al menos eso imaginaba su hermano. Por lo general, Sammy era lo más parecido al enanito Gruñón antes de tomarse el primer café.

Al llegar, ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar buscar una mesa. A esa hora, un domingo por la mañana, era prácticamente imposible, así que se acomodaron directamente en la barra para tomar café y tortitas.

\- Tenéis mala cara, chicos- les saludó Jo, al llevarles sus platos-. ¿Una noche dura?

\- Más bien, una mañana de mierda- respondió Dean, empuñando el tenedor-. Gracias, Jo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera las deliciosas tortitas de las Harvelle consiguieron despertar su apetito. Picoteó un poco, charlando con Sam de cosas intrascendentes para intentar distraer su mente de lo que podía estar pasando en casa, entre Cas y Anna. O más bien, él hablando y Sam jugueteando con su desayuno en silencio, como un poeta del siglo diecinueve con mal de amores.

¿Y si, al volver, resultaba que Cas ya se había marchado, de vuelta a su ciudad? Quería pensar que no se iría sin despedirse, pero quizá se equivocara. A lo mejor, él y su novia tenían tanta urgencia por regresar a casa que no podían esperar.

Pero, si todavía estaban allí cuando Sam y él volvieran, entonces tendría que verles marchar juntos.

Francamente, no sabía qué sería peor.

\- Vine aquí con Cas un día- le dijo a su hermano, para sacudirse esos negros pensamientos de la cabeza-. Le encantó la tarta de manzana.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Sam con desgana.

\- Dudo mucho que en su tierra tenga un sitio donde sirvan una tarta de manzana tan buena como la de aquí. Seguro que la echará de menos.

\- Seguro.

\- Me pregunto si a Anna le gustará la tarta de manzana.

\- Prefiere la de queso.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada.

Jo pasó por delante de ellos con dos platos humeantes en las manos, saliendo de detrás de la barra para llevarlos a la mesa correspondiente y dejando tras de sí una estela de apetitoso olor a bacon. Regresó al poco tiempo, otra vez en dirección a la cocina. Al pasar por delante de los hermanos, Dean la siguió con la mirada.

¿Por qué no había podido enamorarse de alguien como ella? Era una gran chica, inteligente y simpática, se reían mucho juntos… y era guapa como el demonio, con su ondulada melena rubia y esos morritos que parecían una cereza cuando los fruncía. Por no hablar del espectacular cuerpo que había debajo de todo eso. Se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Cas en ese mismo local, de las miles de veces que Chuck le había insistido para que la invitara a salir. Los dos parecían creer que Jo estaba interesada en él.

A lo mejor era eso lo que necesitaba. Tal vez estaba harto de tanto polvo sin sentido, del si te he visto no me acuerdo, de andar de cama en cama sin conectar emocionalmente con nadie. Quizás había llegado la hora de cambiar.

\- Oye, Jo…- la llamó, y la chica se limpió las manos en el mandil antes de acercarse, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la barra frente a él.

\- ¿Sí, Dean?

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Sam volvía la cara hacia él con el ceño fruncido, pero prefirió ignorarle. Ya había tomado una decisión y no le apetecía que su hermano le hiciera cuestionársela. Jo arqueó levemente las cejas, pero contestó:

\- Nada especial, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Ella le miró con algo muy parecido a la compasión, apretando los labios en una fina línea mientras entrelazaba los dedos sobre el mostrador. Agachó un momento la cabeza, la volvió a levantar y respondió:

\- A ver cómo te lo digo…- suspiró-. No, Dean.

La negativa le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

\- ¿No?

\- Mira, cielo- comenzó ella-. Llevas aquí como media hora, pero ya has nombrado a ese amigo tuyo, Castiel, unas cincuenta veces. Puede que yo esté más o menos colada por ti pero, hasta en mis ataques hormonales más graves, soy capaz de reconocer un rival contra el que no puedo competir. No sé exactamente a qué se debe esta invitación, si a un ataque de pánico gay, o a que has salido rebotado de lo que sea que has tenido con él, pero tengo clarísimo que no sería una buena idea.

Dean frunció el ceño, ligeramente indignado, mientras a Sam se le escapaba una risilla sin demasiadas ganas. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la cara de palo que había lucido desde el momento en que se levantó, era todo un triunfo.

\- ¿Has estado cotilleando?- la acusó, indignado.

\- Eh, no es culpa mía si tengo buen oído- se defendió ella-. Y tampoco es como si hablaras en voz baja, Winchester. Hasta el señor Elkins, el de la mesa del fondo, te ha escuchado. Y eso que es sordo de un oído.

\- Eso es cierto- corroboró el anciano de la mesa en cuestión, levantando la vista del manoseado cuaderno que estaba leyendo.

Dean recorrió con la mirada el bar entero, enrojeciendo furiosamente al pensar que todas esas personas habían oído el intercambio. Muchos de ellos parecían concentrados en su comida o en sus propias conversaciones, pero a algunos, menos discretos, los pilló mirándole de reojo.

\- Tierra llamando a Dean- le reclamó Jo, dando unos golpecitos sobre el mostrador para atraer su atención-. No te alteres, hombre, tampoco es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, por el amor de Dios.

\- Genial, lo tendré en cuenta cuando me inviten a desfilar en una de las carrozas del orgullo gay- gruñó él en respuesta.

\- ¡Ooooh, estarías monísimo con una boa de plumas!

\- Menos coña, Harvelle, por favor.

\- Vale, lo siento- le apaciguó ella, intentando contener la risa sin demasiado éxito-. Anda, cuéntame por qué estás aquí intentando llevarme al huerto a mí en vez de a él, cuando obviamente es eso lo que quieres en realidad.

Lo curioso era que Dean no se sentía ni remotamente tan mortificado como debería. En el fondo, le agradecía a Jo las bromas, que le habían ayudado a quitarle dramatismo al asunto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Él no es para mí, Jo. Por un momento, creí que tal vez sí, que sentía lo mismo. Y a lo mejor sí que siente algo, pero no lo suficiente. Cas tiene a su novia, y una vida perfecta ya planeada. No va a cambiar nada de eso por mí.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó considerablemente; cubrió la mano de Dean con la suya y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que hacer, cielo? Porque, créeme, por ti merece la pena cambiar muchas cosas.

\- Para eso hace falta tener un par de huevos, Jo- intervino Sam de pronto, su voz rezumando amargura como una herida sangrante. Los otros dos se volvieron hacia él, mirándole con asombro.

\- Oye, ¿a ti qué te pasa hoy?- le preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño-. Llevas toda la mañana con un humor que haría parecer alegre al señor Scrooge. No es que no te agradezca que te tomes tan a pecho lo mío, pero tío, en serio, si sigues así me van a dar ganas de cortarme las venas. ¿No eras tú el que la otra noche me estaba animando a lanzarme?

Sam rió sin humor alguno, con la cabeza gacha, removiendo su café por millonésima vez a pesar de que ni siquiera le había puesto azúcar. Después levantó la vista hacia su hermano.

\- Lo que me pasa, Dean, es que conocí a una chica realmente fantástica, salí con ella un par de días y me colé por ella como un idiota. No es algo que me ocurra muy a menudo, eso de enamorarme tan deprisa, pero ella y yo habíamos conectado de verdad. Teníamos algo especial. Sin embargo, anoche me dijo que no podía seguir viéndome porque va a casarse con otro. Otro al que no piensa dejar, agárrate a la silla, porque es una cuestión de honor. Pero eso no es lo más gracioso, no. ¿Quieres saber dónde he vuelto a verla hoy? Pues nada más y nada menos que en nuestro jodido salón.

Dean tardó un par de segundos más de la cuenta en procesar esa información y atar los cabos, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi amenazaban con salírsele de las órbitas.

\- ¡¿Anna es tu chica misteriosa?!- exclamó. Por toda respuesta, Sam se limitó a alzar las manos en un gesto de exasperación.

\- Pero… pero… Joder, ¿qué probabilidades había…?- Dean estaba balbuceando, pero no era para menos. Aquello parecía el argumento de uno de esos culebrones que se emitían por las mañanas. O de un capítulo del Dr. Sexy.

\- Alto, alto, un momento- reclamó Jo-. A ver si lo he entendido: estáis diciendo que los dos miembros de la parejita feliz han estado tonteando con vosotros, cada uno por su lado, y que los cuatro habéis estado flipándolo como esas tías de los anuncios de compresas; pero, a pesar de ello, siguen adelante con los planes de boda, ¿es eso?

Los dos hermanos asintieron a la vez.

\- ¡¿Y vosotros os venís aquí a lloriquear, en vez de plantar cara?!- exclamó ella, indignada-. ¿Vais a daros por vencidos sin intentarlo siquiera?

Los miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro, como si no supiera a cuál de los dos arrearle la primera colleja. Entonces, inesperadamente, se encendió una luz en el cerebro de Dean que, al entender su significado, le hizo sentir ganas de abofetearse por su estupidez.

\- No preguntó por Cas…- murmuró, como si hablara consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sam.

\- ¡Mierda, Sammy, entre la resaca y lo que sucedió después, estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera me di cuenta!- contestó, nervioso-. ¡Cuando le abrí la puerta, Anna no preguntó por Cas, sino por ti! ¡Venía a buscarte a ti!

Sam inspiró aire con fuerza, fijando una sorprendida mirada en su hermano mientras asimilaba las implicaciones de lo que acababa de oír.

\- Dean- dijo al final-, esos dos idiotas van a arruinar sus vidas si tú y yo no lo impedimos.

\- ¡Bueno, ¿y a qué estáis esperando, par de mariquitas?!- les apremió Jo, agitando las manos en un gesto impaciente-. ¡Moved el culo y volved allí cagando leches, a pelear por lo que es vuestro como lo haría un hombre!

Pero no hacía falta, los dos estaban ya poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Me apuntas esto, Jo?- le pidió Dean, señalando al desayuno casi intacto.

\- Bah, invita la casa. ¡Largaos de una puta vez!

Sam ya casi estaba en la puerta, pero Dean no pudo marcharse sin antes agarrarla de la mano y sonreírle con afecto.

\- Joanna Harvelle, eres la leche- le dijo, con sentimiento-. ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

\- Eso es fácil, guapo- respondió ella, con un sugerente meneo de cejas-. Cuando te lo tires, grábamelo en video.

Le lanzó un beso mientras él, riendo, se daba la vuelta y trotaba hacia la salida.

A Dean le pareció que, tras su paso, se oyeron aplausos, pero no podría haberlo asegurado.

 

*****

 

Habían salido al porche a petición de Castiel, quien ya no podía soportar la atmósfera opresiva del salón ni un momento más. El aire fresco de la mañana había supuesto un agradable cambio, pero el alivio no había durado mucho. La tensión entre ellos, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que ver con la habitación en la que estuvieran.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Anna bajó la vista hacia el suelo de madera, tomándose su tiempo para responder. Se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentados y caminó hasta la balaustrada, apoyándose en ella de cara al jardín.

\- Todo es muy distinto aquí, ¿verdad, Castiel?- dijo, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

La joven le daba la espalda de forma que él no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, por lo que el brusco cambio de tema le resultó aún más desconcertante.

\- Sí, supongo que lo es.

\- En Paradisia, las cosas son sencillas. El amor, sobre todo. El destino te lo trae, nada puede interponerse, los obstáculos siempre se superan… Todo es fácil. Pero aquí…- emitió un hondo suspiro-. Aquí, los sentimientos se vuelven mucho más complejos. Cuando crees que sabes lo que sientes, y lo que vas a seguir sintiendo durante el resto de tu vida, de pronto te das cuenta de que no es así.

Castiel empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Era posible que Anna supiera lo que había ocurrido entre él y Dean? Se removió en el asiento, incómodo.

\- Castiel, debo ser completamente sincera contigo- continuó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle de frente-. Te ofrecí matrimonio y voy a mantener mi palabra pase lo que pase, pero no sería justo que te dejara seguir adelante sin conocer toda la verdad. Mi corazón pertenece a otro. Yo… no vine a esta casa porque supiera que tú estabas aquí. Vine para hablar con Sam.

Era lo último que esperaba oír de ella, y su asombro debió de pintarse en su rostro. Sin embargo, Anna pareció interpretarlo como horror o indignación, porque se apresuró a volver junto a él, extendiendo las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

\- Sé que es horrible- le dijo apresuradamente, sentándose a su lado-. Nunca imaginé que podría pasarme algo así. Estaba segura de que tú eras mi verdadero amor, y que nada cambiaría eso jamás, sin embargo, de pronto…

\- Anna, para, por favor- la interrumpió él, sujetándola por los brazos con gentileza-. No tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte. Soy yo quien te ha traicionado, no tú a mí.

Ahora podía decírselo. Podía contarle la verdad, sabiendo que no le haría daño con ella. Al contrario, liberaría la conciencia de Anna de remordimientos tanto como la suya.

\- Entiendo mejor que nadie lo que te ha sucedido, Anna, porque yo he pasado por lo mismo. Con Dean. Me he enamorado de Dean.

\- ¿El hermano de Sam?

Él asintió.

\- Pero mi falta es mucho mayor, porque…- a pesar de todo, le resultaba muy difícil decirlo en voz alta- Anna, no he sabido serte fiel. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero te lo pido de todos modos.

El rostro de la joven se suavizó al instante, sonriéndole enternecida, e incluso le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

\- Mi pobre Castiel- murmuró con dulzura-. Cuánto te habrás atormentado por esto. Pero no hay razón, amigo mío. Ahora lo entiendo: nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Era venir aquí y encontrarles a ellos.

El hombre la miraba con admiración, impresionado por su serenidad. El peso que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho hasta casi asfixiarle estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, ahora que por fin se habían terminado las mentiras.

\- Todo esto- continuó Anna, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano como si quisiera abarcar la casa, el jardín, el universo entero-, tu viaje hasta aquí, que yo te siguiera… todo ha ocurrido por una razón. No seamos ciegos, Castiel. No le volvamos la espalda al destino.

Apenas podía creer que las cosas se estuvieran solucionando de aquella forma. Se sentía tan agradecido, que tenía ganas de ponerse de rodillas y hacer ofrendas a todos los dioses que conocía.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Me liberas de nuestro compromiso, capitán?

Castiel sonrió a su vez.

\- Por supuesto, mi señora.

Fue como si la atmósfera del jardín cambiara sutilmente. El aire parecía más respirable y el sol más brillante, a pesar de que no había habido nubes en el cielo en ningún momento. Por primera vez desde el momento en que se vieron esa mañana, Castiel y Anna se sintieron verdaderamente en paz.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó él, después de un pequeño silencio-. ¿Podrás conformarte con la idea de permanecer para siempre en este mundo?

Anna suspiró con pesar.

\- Tal como están las cosas, no parece haber muchas más opciones, ¿verdad?

\- No, realmente no- coincidió él-. Yo también he buscado la manera de volver, pero no he hallado nada. Incluso probé con eso que llaman Internet, pues según Sam, todos los conocimientos de este universo están guardados ahí. Pero no pude hallar ningún tratado de magia medianamente serio.

\- ¿Internet? ¿Es esa cosa que hacen con los espejos mágicos?

Castiel asintió.

\- Creo que aquí los llaman ordenadores.

\- Sí, lo sé- respondió ella-. Sam también me dio a mí unas breves lecciones sobre cómo utilizarlos. Fue así como encontré esta casa: miré la dirección en su ficha del gimnasio.

Sentados uno junto al otro, contemplaban el jardín con calma, simplemente esperando el regreso de los hermanos. 

\- Sinceramente, no sé si podré acostumbrarme- dijo Anna, respondiendo a su primera pregunta-. Es decir, sé que quiero quedarme con Sam para siempre, pero hay una parte de mí que nunca olvidará a nuestro pueblo, ni dejará de temer por su destino. No sé si podré renunciar a buscar un modo de volver. 

\- Algún día, lo encontraremos- respondió él-. Y, quién sabe, tal vez Sam esté dispuesto a seguirte hasta allí.

Ella pareció pensárselo.

\- Ciertamente, sería un magnífico rey- comentó-. Siente un profundo amor por la justicia. Algunas de sus ideas son extrañas, pero estoy segura de que me ayudaría a gobernar con sabiduría.

\- No me cabe duda.

\- ¿Y tú, Castiel?- preguntó Anna a su vez-. ¿Crees que serás feliz aquí?

El hombre se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, considerando todas las implicaciones. La idea de no volver a ver su país, a su familia ni a Novak, le dolía como una puñalada; pero nada de eso se podía comparar con la devastación que le invadía al pensar en renunciar a Dean. Podía estar confuso acerca de muchas cosas, pero había una que sabía con absoluta certeza: su hogar estaba donde estuviera Dean Winchester.

Eso, claro está, siempre y cuando él le quisiera a su lado. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que Dean sentía. Por lo que sabía, su anfitrión podría estar, en ese preciso momento, celebrando la aparición de Anna, pensando que eso le libraba de la incómoda compañía de un amante ocasional que ya había cumplido su función.

Justo entonces, el Impala dobló la esquina y se adentró en la calle a todo gas, rugiendo como una bestia furiosa. Dean enfiló el camino de gravilla que subía hasta su garaje, pero no metió el coche dentro. Lo dejó parado de cualquier manera en mitad del jardín, mientras Sam y él abrían las puertas antes incluso de que el motor se hubiera parado.

\- ¡No podéis casaros!- gritaron los dos a la vez, corriendo hacia el porche.

Estuvieron en el porche, frente a Castiel y Anna, antes de que éstos hubieran tenido tiempo de hacer algo más que levantarse de su asiento y poner cara de estupefacción.

\- Dean, ¿qué…?- trató de empezar Cas, pero el otro le interrumpió.

\- ¡Cas, escúchame!- intentó exclamar, aunque le salió entrecortado; parecía que hubiera venido corriendo en vez de conduciendo. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para controlar su voz lo suficiente-. Sé que crees de verdad en todo eso del destino y el amor verdadero; que piensas que con ella vas a tener una vida perfecta, con tu casita perfecta y tus niños perfectos, pero no es así.

\- Dean…

\- Cas, déjame decirlo, por favor- una inspiración, una exhalación, como si hubiera perdido inercia y necesitara coger impulso otra vez-. Te conozco. Puede que no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que tú no quieres un puto cuento de hadas. Tú quieres esto. Tú y yo. Nunca será perfecto, ni tendrás garantías de que vaya a durar para siempre, o de que las cosas vayan a irnos bien, pero será real. Joder, Cas, lo de anoche fue lo más real que me ha pasado en la vida, y sé que para ti también. Tú no quieres irte, maldita sea, y yo necesito que te quedes. Necesito…

Esta vez, Castiel no le habría interrumpido por nada del mundo. Antes había tratado de decirle que él y Anna habían cancelado el compromiso, para ahorrarle la angustia que tan claramente estaba pasando. Pero ahora, mientras Dean luchaba contra su propia garganta para sacar de ella las palabras que Castiel se moría por oír, lo único que el soldado podía hacer era contener la respiración, pendiente de cada sutil movimiento de los músculos de su rostro.

\- ¡Te quiero, ¿vale?!- lo soltó con una explosión del aire de sus pulmones, como si fuera un esparadrapo que había que arrancar de un tirón. Luego, su voz sonó más débil al añadir-: No te cases, por favor.

Castiel se metió en su espacio personal de una sola zancada, sujetándole con ambas manos para besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración. Después de la momentánea sorpresa, Dean reaccionó rodeándole con sus brazos, ronroneando satisfecho.

\- No voy a casarme- susurró Cas con voz ronca, cuando al fin se separaron.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Dean estúpidamente, mirándole los labios con aire distraído.

\- No voy a casarme. Anna y yo lo habíamos decidido poco antes de que llegarais.

\- ¿Por qué?

La breve pregunta sonó a muchas cosas: esperanza, inseguridad, alegría contenida… Todo al mismo tiempo. Castiel le miró directamente a los ojos al responder, para que no hubiera ninguna duda acerca de su sinceridad.

\- Porque estás equivocado.

El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de decepción, pero sólo durante la fracción de segundo que Castiel tardó en terminar:

\- Sí que existe el amor verdadero, Dean. Sólo que el mío no es Anna, eres tú.

\- Y el mío no es Castiel- añadió ella-. Es Sam.

Se oyó una exhalación temblorosa procedente del menor de los hermanos, pero ni Castiel ni Dean le prestaron atención. Estaban demasiado ocupados fundiéndose el uno en el otro y creyendo que el corazón les iba a estallar de felicidad.

 

*****

 

Dean abrió los ojos por encima del hombro de Cas, sin soltarse de su abrazo, sólo para comprobar que Sam y Anna tampoco habían perdido el tiempo. La pelirroja casi no se veía por entre los abultados brazos de su hermano, el rostro enterrado en su amplio pecho, su delgado cuerpo pegado al de él como un traje de surf,

Sonrió, satisfecho. Su propio final feliz no le habría sabido tan bien si Sam no hubiera tenido también el suyo. Por esta vez, los hermanos Winchester podían decir que habían tenido suerte.

Entonces, vio al hombre rubio que estaba parado en la acera, mirándoles, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda sin saber por qué.

Al notarle temblar, Castiel se apartó ligeramente, girándose para ver qué le ocurría.

\- Dean, ¿qué…?- la frase murió en sus labios al ver al desconocido. Se soltó de Dean, plantándose firmemente sobre el porche, con los pies separados, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Estaba claro que, para él, no era tan desconocido.

\- Sacad a Anna de aquí- dijo, sin apartar los ojos del hombre que avanzaba lentamente por el jardín. Su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal, todo había cambiado de repente. Éste no era Castiel, el hombre, sino Castiel, el soldado. O, mejor dicho, el líder.

\- Cas, ¿quién es ese tío?

\- Es mi hermano, Lucifer- respondió Anna en su lugar-. Él envió a Castiel aquí para impedir nuestra boda.

\- ¿Tu hermano?- repitió Dean, cada vez más hecho un lío. Intercambió una mirada con Sam, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tampoco sabía nada. Se volvió alternativamente hacia Cas y Anna, que seguían con la vista clavada en el tal Lucifer, mientras éste continuaba aproximándose-. ¿Quiere alguien hacer el favor de explicarme qué está pasando aquí? 

El recién llegado se había detenido a dos pasos de los escalones del porche. Visto de cerca, se notaba que era bastante alto, tal vez un poco más que Castiel, aunque no tanto como los Winchester. Tenía los ojos de un azul clarísimo, que destacaban poderosamente en su rostro y lo observaban todo con agudeza. Vestía el mismo tipo de ropa medieval que Castiel llevaba la noche en que se conocieron, aunque sin cota de malla y de un tejido más lujoso. Incluso ceñía una espada a la cadera.

\- ¿Qué sucede, capitán?- dijo con ironía, dirigiéndose a Castiel después de que sus ojos recorriesen a todo el grupo-. ¿Apenas llevas aquí una semana y ya has olvidado los buenos modales de nuestro pueblo? ¿No saludas a tu príncipe?

\- No tengo costumbre de inclinarme ante traidores- replicó Cas con frialdad.

\- ¿Traidor?- Lucifer no parecía enojado por el insulto, más bien daba la impresión de estar considerando sus implicaciones-. Lo curioso de la traición es que siempre es relativa, soldado. Un mismo acto puede ser llamado traición por unos y patriotismo por otros. Todo depende de quién esté en el poder.

Dean cada vez entendía menos, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso. Era como ver una película en la que intuyes que algo malo va a pasar, pero no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Tal como yo lo veo- añadió el rubio-, estoy salvando a mi reino de un futuro desastre. Y, lo creáis o no, he intentado hacerlo por las buenas. ¿Verdad, Jesse?

Desplazó levemente la vista hacia su izquierda al decir esa última frase; los demás siguieron la dirección de sus ojos, sin entender nada, hasta que la puerta de la casa de los Winchester se abrió y por ella salió un niño de unos nueve años, vestido también de forma extraña, cabizbajo y avergonzado.

\- Alteza- saludó, con una breve inclinación de cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada-. Os pido perdón por mi fracaso.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde has salido?- exclamó Dean, abrumado por una sensación de irrealidad. Lo más frustrante de todo era que, al parecer, todo el mundo había decidido ignorar sus preguntas ese día, porque nadie le contestó.

\- No te atormentes, hijo- dijo Lucifer, con un suspiro-. Debí imaginar que no podía enviar a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Por suerte, tuve la precaución de añadir un pequeño extra a la brújula que te di, para que, además de permitirte volver, me sirviera para poder estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Como ves, me ha sido muy útil.

\- Tú eres el niño que fingió haber caído dentro del pozo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Castiel al chiquillo-. ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para implicarte en esta clase de intrigas?

\- Yo sirvo a mi señor- replicó Jesse, tenso.

\- ¿Le sirves también cuando sus actos son inmorales? ¿Cuando te pide que hagas algo malo?

El niño le dirigió una mirada culpable, que ocultó en seguida, pero no antes de que Castiel llegara a verla.

\- ¡Yo sólo tenía que mantenerte lejos de la princesa, nada más!- replicó Jesse, nervioso y a la defensiva-. ¡Y lo había conseguido! Es decir, ya no pensabas casarte con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Todo habría salido bien si ese gigantón de ahí no hubiera decidido cortejar a Anna por su cuenta! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tenía que evitar eso también?

\- Ah, sí, por cierto- intervino Lucifer-. Eso ha sido el golpe de gracia, mi querida hermana. Ya no te basta con pretender arrebatarme el trono; ahora, además, pretendes sentar a un extranjero en él.

Anna se adelantó un par de pasos, hasta colocarse al lado de Castiel. Éste le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero ella le ignoró.

\- Lucifer, basta ya- exigió, autoritaria-. Tu maldad ha sido descubierta, tus maquinaciones han fracasado. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas- replicó él, su rabia apenas contenida-. Ninguno de estos peleles va a impedirme llegar al trono de Parasidia. Voy a castigar su atrevimiento personalmente y, después, cuando haya terminado con ellos, tú volverás a casa conmigo sin recordar absolutamente nada de todo esto. Ah, y, Anna…- añadió con desprecio-. Ahora que conozco la facilidad que tienes para pasar de un hombre a otro, te mantendré bien vigilada hasta el día en que sea rey.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- siseó Sam, avanzando hacia él como un toro furioso, antes de que nadie pudiera pararle. Sin embargo, cuando aún no había llegado ni siquiera a bajar el primer escalón, Lucifer extendió una mano con desgana y Sam cayó hacia atrás, como empujado por una poderosa corriente de aire.

\- ¡Sammy!- exclamó su hermano, corriendo a su lado. Sam estaba ileso, por suerte, pero completamente desconcertado. Dean, más que compartir esa sensación, iba un paso más allá. De hecho, su confusión estaba convirtiéndose en pánico a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Si tenía que dar crédito a sus ojos, daba la impresión de que ese tipo acababa de derribar a Sam usando… ¿qué, exactamente? ¿La Fuerza?

Aquella gente hablaba de príncipes, de tronos y de traiciones como si fueran un grupo de teatro interpretando una obra de Shakespeare. Para colmo, el numerito de prestidigitación había sido la última pincelada de un cuadro completamente surrealista. Definitivamente, tenía que estar soñando. En cualquier momento se iba a despertar, seguro.

\- ¿Eres mago?- se asombró Castiel, su tono de voz demasiado sobrecogido para la tranquilidad de Dean. Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, tan engreída que el policía sintió un deseo inmediato de borrársela a puñetazos, y levantó las manos en un falso gesto de inocencia.

\- Sorpresa.

\- Marchaos de aquí, rápido- ordenó Cas-. Dean, Sam, llevad a Anna dentro. Ponedla a salvo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a dejarte aquí solo con ese lunático!

\- Dean, no discutas. Ninguno de vosotros está preparado para enfrentarse a él, sólo yo. ¡Marchaos, ahora!

\- Hazle caso, Dean- intervino Anna con suavidad, apoyando una mano sobre el antebrazo del policía. Su mirada era mortalmente seria.

\- Sí, Dean- añadió Lucifer con ironía-. Hazle caso.

Y, sin previo aviso, alzó de nuevo una mano y Castiel salió despedido hacia atrás, atravesando la ventana del salón.

\- ¡¡CAS!!- gritó Dean. Los tres se apresuraron a entrar en la casa, pero fue él quien llegó primero hasta Castiel, que intentaba levantarse de entre un montón de cristales rotos y madera astillada. Sangraba por algunos cortes aunque, afortunadamente, eran leves.

\- ¡Estoy bien, sal de aquí!- le apartó Cas con impaciencia.

\- ¡Dean, vamos!- era Anna quien tironeaba de él por el otro lado. Lucifer entraba en ese momento por la puerta, caminando con la lentitud de quien está convencido de su absoluta superioridad, mientras Jesse le seguía tímidamente, unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia no duró mucho; sólo hasta que Castiel hizo un gesto con la mano hacia él y le envió volando por los aires, girando sobre sí mismo hasta chocar violentamente contra la pared.

Dean veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su mente no podía asimilarlo. Aquello no era posible; sencillamente, no podía ser. Se sentía tan aturdido que casi se dejó arrastrar por Anna, que intentaba llevárselo fuera del salón junto con Sam.

\- ¡No, espera!- exclamó, cuando ya casi estaban en la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Dean, maldita sea, Castiel sabe cuidarse solo! ¡Sígueme!

La joven le dirigió a Sam una mirada de súplica, pidiéndole en silencio que le ayudara. Entre los dos, finalmente consiguieron arrastrar a un nervioso Dean hasta la cocina.

\- Necesitamos un arma- dijo Anna, asombrosamente calmada, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

-Dios, sí- respondió Dean, lanzándose hacia un cajón, que abrió de golpe para sacar su pistola reglamentaria-. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?

Comprobó el cargador y le quitó el seguro, intentando no escuchar los golpes y gruñidos que llegaban desde la sala de estar. Con el arma en las manos se sentía mucho más seguro, más en su elemento. Anna, sin embargo, no parecía muy impresionada.

\- ¿Qué diantres es eso?- preguntó con un ligero desdén-. Me refiero a armas de verdad. Una daga, una espada, algo así. Diablos, ahora mismo hasta me conformaría con un bastón.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirándola, confundidos, mientras sus mentes trataban de reconciliar dos ideas contradictorias: por un lado, que efectivamente estaba teniendo lugar en su salón la versión sin canas de la pelea de Gandalf contra Saruman; y, por otro, qué rayos pintaba una espada en semejante escena. Al final ella, impaciente, estalló:

\- ¡Por los cuernos de un dragón borracho, ¿queréis reaccionar de una vez?! ¡Castiel es un mago muy experto, pero no podrá mantener este ritmo mucho tiempo! ¡La magia se cobra un gran precio de las fuerzas de quien la utiliza, así que mi hermano y él tendrán que pasar a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cuanto antes! ¡Ahora, ¿podéis ayudarme, o tenemos que dejar que Castiel se enfrente a Lucifer con las manos vacías?!

Dean sintió que su mente se aclaraba de repente. Dejó a un lado las preguntas, la confusión y el asombro, para concentrarse en lo que mejor sabía: el modo de responder ante una situación límite. Con serenidad y eficacia.

\- ¡Su espada está en el garaje!- dijo. Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta para regresar al salón. Con o sin espada, ese cabrón no iba a tocar a Castiel ni una sola vez más. Dean no iba a permitírselo.

\- ¡Alto!- gritó con autoridad, encañonando a Lucifer firmemente, con ambas manos sujetando la pistola. Su entrada hizo que los dos hombres se detuvieran y un repentino silencio cayese sobre la habitación, roto únicamente por el sonido de las pesadas respiraciones de ambos. Castiel se puso en pie con dificultad, mientras Lucifer se giraba hacia Dean, tambaleándose un poco. 

El policía no sabía muy bien qué reacción esperaba de ese tipo pero, desde luego, no contaba con que se echara a reír.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿así que me traes uno de esos juguetitos vuestros? Uuuuh, qué miedo- se burló, haciendo como que levantaba las manos en señal de rendición-. Te diré algo que seguramente no sabes, Dean. A diferencia del resto de mis compatriotas, yo sé mucho sobre vuestro mundo. Lo he estudiado a conciencia, gracias a ese portal.

Con esas palabras, sus dedos trazaron un símbolo en el aire, casi con desgana, justo cuando Dean se preparaba para disparar un tiro de advertencia. Sin embargo, la bala nunca llegó a salir. El arma se había encasquillado.

\- Y ahora, pequeño, deja que los mayores terminen lo que estaban haciendo- concluyó, realizando un gesto desdeñoso que arrojó a Dean por el aire a través de la puerta por la que había entrado. Oyó a Cas gritar su nombre, pero en aquel momento era difícil preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera el golpe que se iba a dar. Mientras aterrizaba y se deslizaba por el suelo de la cocina, alcanzó a ver a Sam saltar por encima de él, con la espada de Castiel en la mano, sin detener su camino hacia el salón. Anna, con mucha más dignidad, prefirió rodearle, siguiendo a Sam a escasa distancia.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y volvió sobre sus pasos—o, mejor dicho, sobre su vuelo—. Para cuando llegó a la habitación, Castiel y Lucifer ya se hallaban enzarzados en una lucha a espada que no tenía nada que ver con lo que Dean había visto de niño en las películas de Errol Flynn. Aquella era una pelea sin ritmo, descoordinada y sucia. Ambos contendientes estaban cansados por el desgaste que les había supuesto usar tanta magia, lo que hacía que sus estocadas no tuvieran ni precisión ni elegancia. Se golpeaban también con los puños siempre que podían, o incluso con rodillazos y patadas. La pelea, en resumidas cuentas, estaba tan lejos de un duelo de honor como era posible estarlo. Castiel y Lucifer luchaban como se hacía en la guerra.

Dean no podía soportar contemplar la escena sin hacer nada, pero temía que, si trataba de intervenir, sólo conseguiría estorbar a Castiel. No tuvo más remedio que limitarse a seguir ávidamente con sus ojos cada movimiento de los dos hombres, que continuaban destrozando sin piedad su salón.

Hacía muchos años que Dean no rezaba, pero en aquel momento empezó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Súbitamente, una intensa luz brilló dentro del salón, cegándolos a todos. Cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos, sólo se veía a Castiel sobre la alfombra, mirando aturdido a su alrededor, la espada aún en alto.

Sam fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia del niño en un extremo de la alfombra. Jesse tenía una mano extendida y rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Ey, chico, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con suavidad, avanzando hacia él.

\- Santo cielo…- murmuró Castiel, casi al mismo tiempo. Su mirada estaba clavada en algún punto situado entre sus pies y, cuando Dean se acercó, casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

Allí, en el suelo, justo en el lugar que Lucifer había ocupado un momento antes, había un muñeco de unos veinte centímetros de altura, vestido con ropas idénticas a las del príncipe y con su mismo color de pelo. 

Nadie se atrevió a tocarlo hasta que Anna, ahogando una exclamación, se agachó y lo recogió con delicadeza. El muñeco tenía una espada en su mano alzada, como si hubieran tratado de representarlo en pleno ataque.

\- ¿Jesse?- preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz, levantando el rostro hacia el chiquillo.

\- Esto está mal- respondió el niño entre sollozos-. Teníais razón. Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, pero esto está mal. No puedo dejar que…

Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, incapaz de terminar la frase, mientras Sam le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y le acercaba a él, meciéndole suavemente.

Dean cubrió entonces el resto de la distancia que le separaba de Cas y, como si le hubiera estado esperando, éste se apoyó en él para derrumbarse de agotamiento, dejando caer la espada.

\- Cas, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dean con ansiedad, sosteniéndole con sus brazos lo mejor que podía.

El otro hombre esbozó una sonrisa muy leve, apenas un temblor de las comisuras de sus labios, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Ahora sí- susurró, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Tendrías que haberme prestado un traje de ésos, como el tuyo.

\- No te hace falta, estás muy bien así.

\- Pero destaco más que una mosca en un plato de leche, Cas.

\- Es tu uniforme de gala de la policía, Dean. Deberías estar orgulloso de lucirlo.

\- Y lo estoy, pero todo el mundo me está mirando. Me siento incómodo.

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él, con una sonrisa de adoración.

\- No te miran porque vayas vestido de manera diferente- contestó-. Te miran porque eres impresionante.

\- ¡Oh, por favor!- terció Sam con un gruñido-. Se supone que el único que tiene derecho a ponerse pasteloso hoy, soy yo.

\- Suscribo la queja- añadió Novak, lanzando una significativa mirada a los demás desde su puesto a la derecha de Castiel.

Dean le guiñó el ojo a Cas y se ajustó mejor la gorra bajo el brazo, antes de replicarle a su hermano:

\- Sammy, llevas las botas por fuera de los pantalones. No pretendas que te tome en serio.

Lo cierto era que, por mucho que Dean quisiera meterse con él, Sam estaba magnífico con aquella ropa: estrechos pantalones de terciopelo, chaqueta a juego, camisa de seda con bordados de oro en el borde del cuello y una capa corta cayendo sobre su espalda. Todo en los tonos boscosos que tan bien le sentaban.

\- No te contesto como te mereces porque estamos en un lugar elegante, pero ya hablaremos.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas, Ken.

\- Callaos los dos, que ya está a punto de llegar- les recriminó Castiel, con la vista fija en las enormes puertas dobles al fondo de la sala.

El capitán tampoco iba a la zaga en cuestión de atuendo, vestido con el mismo uniforme que había llevado cuando Dean le conoció, completo con todos sus galones. Recordando aquel momento, Dean admitió para sí que, tal vez, el imponente atractivo de Castiel con aquella ropa podría haber tenido algo que ver en su pronta disposición para acogerle en su casa.

Y nunca podría alegrarse lo suficiente de haber tomado esa decisión.

Los cuatro estaban alineados formalmente junto al altar del templo mayor de Paradisia, vestidos con sus mejores galas, esperando. Todas las filas de bancos estaban ocupadas con lo más selecto de la aristocracia del reino, más una nutrida representación de delegados de los países vecinos.

Nadie había querido perderse la boda, y posterior coronación, de Anna y Sam.

Afuera se oía el murmullo incesante de una tremenda multitud, congregada allí con la esperanza de atisbar aunque sólo fuera un vistazo de su princesa –su reina, a partir de ese día –y de su futuro rey.

El murmullo se convirtió entonces en clamor, anunciando la llegada de Anna y su séquito. Al cumplirse la hora exacta, el clérigo salió del sanctasanctórum, situándose tras el altar, mientras se abrían las puertas al son de una bella melodía. Tras ellas apareció la esbelta figura de la princesa, resplandeciente en su lujoso vestido blanco y acompañada por Jesse.

Sam contuvo la respiración al verla caminar, majestuosa, por el pasillo entre las hileras de bancos. Todos los invitados se volvieron para contemplarla, fascinados. Su mano descansaba sobre el hombro del niño quien, por su parte, lucía orgulloso el distintivo de su nuevo cargo de Ministro de Relaciones con el Otro Mundo.

\- Adelante, hermanito- susurró Dean al oído de Sam-. Ve a casarte.

 

*****

 

Castiel se desabrochó el cinto que sujetaba su espada, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre la cómoda de la habitación que les habían asignado a él y a Dean en palacio. Le siguieron la sobrevesta y la cota de mallas, provocándole un ligero suspiro de alivio. Era curioso cómo, después de tantos años llevando esa prenda como una segunda piel, en los pocos días que había pasado fuera se había acostumbrado a estar sin ella hasta el punto de que, ahora, su peso le resultaba extraño y casi agobiante. Después de llevarla durante todo el largo día de festejos, estaba deseando deshacerse de ella.

\- No pienso ponerme esto para dormir. Ni de coña- oyó a su espalda.

Cuando se volvió, vio a Dean sosteniendo con un dedo una emperifollada camisa de dormir blanca, mirándola como si fuese un bicho que pudiera picarle en cualquier momento.

\- No tengo objeciones- contestó Castiel con una sonrisa. Dean sonrió a su vez, dejando caer la camisola a los pies de la cama, al lado de otra exactamente igual que la doncella había traído para Cas. No iban a necesitarlas.

Empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta con deliberada lentitud, caminando hacia Castiel muy despacio.

\- Entonces, ¿no te importa que duerma desnudo?- susurró.

\- En absoluto- respondió Cas, desabrochando las cintas que mantenían cerrado el cuello de su camisa, para sacársela por la cabeza-. Es más, insisto en ello.

Dean había llegado hasta él, abandonando por el camino su chaqueta y su impecable camisa de policía. Cas se inclinó hacia delante para besarle despacio, profundamente, saboreando su boca y acariciando con la lengua el perfil de sus dientes. Sintió la ya familiar oleada de calor acumulándose en su vientre, creciendo poco a poco, sin prisas.

Dean le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí hasta que estuvieron completamente pegados. Su piel desnuda ardía contra el pecho de Castiel, sus manos recorriéndole el torso sin descanso, mientras sus labios no se separaban en ningún momento de los suyos.

Sin embargo, algo no iba bien, Cas podía sentirlo en la manera casi automática en que le estaba acariciando. Dean estaba ligeramente distraído, como si algo le rondara la cabeza y no pudiera concentrarse del todo en el presente.

\- Dean, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- ¿Qué? No, Cas, no es nada, es sólo que… Anna me ha ofrecido la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí, en Paradisia. En palacio, incluso. Tú podrías volver al ejército y, para mí, ya encontraría algo que pudiera hacer, no sé, no le pregunté los detalles. Supongo que no se me quita de la cabeza. Lo siento.

\- Mmmm, sí, me dijo que iba a proponértelo después de la ceremonia- respondió Cas, mordisqueándole el cuello-. Pero le recomendé que no pusiera demasiadas esperanzas en esa idea.

Extrañado, Dean se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

Castiel sonrió tiernamente, todavía manteniéndole sujeto por la cintura. Las manos de Dean se habían quedado quietas en algún punto de su espalda, transmitiéndole su agradable calor.

\- Estoy convencido de que te gusta Paradisia, Dean, pero éste no es el lugar al que perteneces y ambos lo sabemos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó, arqueando las cejas-. Las dos semanas que hemos pasado aquí han sido geniales. Tu tierra es muy bonita, en serio. Y, una vez que superas lo de la magia siendo real y lo de “anda, mira, ese unicornio me está hablando”, uno se siente realmente cómodo aquí. A lo mejor, te sorprendo.

La sonrisa de Castiel se hizo más pronunciada. Se inclinó para rozarle los labios con un beso suave, fugaz.

\- La vida aquí es fácil, pero a ti no te atrae lo fácil- contestó-. Adoras tu trabajo. Te encanta ayudar a la gente, mantenerles a salvo, quitar de su camino los peligros con los que puedan tropezarse. Es cierto que aquí podrías hacer algo similar, pero nunca olvidarías a esas personas, a las de tu ciudad. Ni a tus amigos. Tu coche. Tu música. No tendrías nada de eso en Paradisia.

\- Pero Sam va a estar aquí- señaló Dean, con aire sombrío.

\- Es cierto. Y a mí me tendrás contigo, sea cual sea el lado del portal que elijas. Así que supongo que la pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesto a vivir tu propia vida sin Sam, o seguirás a tu hermano aunque eso signifique renunciar a todo lo que tú eres?

Dean guardó silencio unos momentos, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Parecía que su primer impulso iba a ser decir que sí, que prefería conservar a Sam aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificar todo lo demás. Castiel intuía que había sido así desde niños, la consecuencia lógica de haberse criado sin madre y con un padre autoritario y distante. Por lo que Sam le había contado, Dean había convertido a su hermano menor en el centro de su existencia, tomando todas sus decisiones en función de lo que Sam necesitaba, como si sus propios sueños no importaran. Como, por ejemplo, cuando decidió solicitar de manera permanente el turno de noche, para que el complemento salarial le permitiera pagar la carrera de Derecho de Sam.

Castiel ya le conocía lo bastante bien como para entender que Dean ni siquiera consideraba sacrificios esa clase de actos. Para él, era su deber. Era el orden natural de las cosas.

Pero ya iba siendo hora de que entendiera que también tenía derecho a pensar en sí mismo. Sam había encontrado la felicidad. Dean necesitaba darse cuenta de que, ahora, le tocaba a él buscar la suya. Que no siempre tenía que entregarlo todo.

Porque, y de eso estaba seguro, Dean nunca sería verdaderamente feliz en Paradisia. Y, si él no era feliz, Castiel tampoco lo sería.

\- No sería un adiós definitivo- añadió-. Jesse y yo hemos conseguido duplicar el dispositivo que abre el portal desde el otro lado. El original se quedará aquí, y nosotros nos llevaremos el otro. De esta forma, podremos ir y venir cuando queramos. Sam y Anna nos visitarán con tanta frecuencia como les sea posible.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de ti?- preguntó Dean -. Éste es tu hogar, es tu mundo. ¿Podrías dejarlo atrás así, sin más? Aquí eres un héroe, tienes tu puesto en el ejército y sé que Anna te ascenderá si te quedas. Serías la mano derecha de la reina si quisieras. Tienes un futuro brillante en este universo, pero en el mío sólo serás un tipo normal y corriente. No para mí, desde luego, pero… ya me entiendes. 

Castiel le besó en los labios, en la barbilla, en la mandíbula. Fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello, hasta que logró arrancarle un ronroneo satisfecho, y sonrió contra su piel.

\- Eso es cierto, pero ya encontraré alguna ocupación que se adapte a mis capacidades- dijo, entre beso y beso-. Quizá podría contar mi vida en Paradisia y publicarla como novela de fantasía. O, tal vez, decida convertirme en agente de la ley, como tú.

No podía ver la sonrisa de Dean, pero la oyó en su voz.

\- Estarías muy sexy de uniforme, eso seguro.

\- Además- continuó Castiel, depositando más besos suaves sobre su cuello-, en Paradisia no hay películas…- otro beso-. Ni duchas…- otro más, esta vez directamente sobre el punto donde le latía el pulso-. Ni tequila… No sé, Dean. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en tu mundo.

Abrió los labios, dejó asomar la lengua y le lamió la piel de la garganta, maravillándose con su sabor salado y su textura, ligeramente rasposa por la incipiente barba. Una nueva oleada de deseo le tensó la entrepierna, mientras Dean se estremecía en sus brazos, y Castiel supo con certeza que daba igual en qué universo estuvieran. Lo único que necesitaba era estar con ese hombre.

Se besaron con repentina voracidad, consumidos por una impaciencia que no habían sentido ni siquiera la primera vez que lo hicieron –estando sobrios, se entiende–. Castiel llevó a Dean hasta la cama, empujándole para que cayera de espaldas. Luego subió a gatas por el colchón, ascendiendo por su cuerpo, mientras el policía le contemplaba con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada. Volvió a besarle profundamente, para luego empezar un camino de descenso inverso, recorriendo su pecho con labios y lengua en dirección a su ombligo.

\- Cas, ¿qué estás hac…?- intentó preguntar Dean cuando empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón con manos frenéticas, pero Castiel se encargó de silenciarle con una de esas mismas manos presionando firmemente sobre su entrepierna, por encima del pantalón.

No perdió el tiempo en abrirle la cremallera y tirar de los pantalones de vestir hacia abajo, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior, dejándoselos arremolinados en torno a sus rodillas. Se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente su carne encendida como si le hipnotizara. El dulce olor de Dean le llenaba los sentidos, haciendo que su boca comenzara a salivar en anticipación. Nunca había intentado antes algo así y, al pensar en ello, había temido que le resultara extraño o difícil. Sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, descubrió que realmente deseaba hacerlo.

\- Cas, no hace falta que…

Sin pensarlo un solo instante más, sin dudas ni recelos, Castiel se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió de abajo arriba, en toda su longitud, dejándole sin habla de la manera más efectiva posible.

Dean, por su parte, apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el sexo había sido muy satisfactorio, pero más bien de principiantes. Dean no había estado con ningún hombre antes, y Cas con nadie en absoluto. Por lo tanto, habían decidido tomárselo con calma, experimentar, permitir que las cosas avanzaran a su propio ritmo.

Sin embargo ahora, de pronto, Castiel tenía esa preciosa boca suya cerrada en torno a él como si supiera perfectamente lo que hacía. Subía y bajaba con ritmo seguro, presionaba con los labios donde debía presionar, colocaba la lengua justo donde Dean la quería… Su técnica estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, e incluso a veces parecía que necesitaba concentrarse mucho, como si estuviera intentando seguir de memoria las instrucciones de un manual; pero nada de eso importaba frente a la humedad imposiblemente caliente y estrecha que le envolvía. En conjunto, Dean podía asegurar que estaba resultando la mejor mamada de su vida. Su autocontrol se estaba esfumando por momentos, obligándole a hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no empujar sus caderas hacia arriba.

\- ¡Cas, espera!- le avisó, intentando reptar hacia el cabecero de la cama para separarse de esa boca como fuera. Estaba más cerca del orgasmo de lo que había creído, no podría aguantar mucho más. Sin embargo, Cas le impidió retirarse cruzando un brazo por encima de su vientre, manteniéndole sujeto, mientras apoyaba su torso sobre las piernas de Dean para inmovilizarle con su peso.

Verse a merced de Castiel de aquel modo fue el último empujón que necesitaba. Se corrió con tanta fuerza que perdió hasta la visión durante un momento, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama mientras Cas seguía y seguía. Se sintió subir al cielo y volver, deshacerse en mil pedazos para ser recompuesto de nuevo, una y otra vez. Durante todo ese tiempo, la boca de Cas continuó sobre él, lamiendo y acariciando. No paró hasta que Dean tuvo que suplicarle que se detuviese, cuando ya tenía la piel tan sensible que casi dolía.

\- Joder, Cas- le dijo entre jadeos, cuando se tumbó a su lado-. ¿Dónde coño has aprendido a hacer eso?

Su amante –y nunca confesaría a nadie cuánto le gustaba poder pensar en él con ese término –se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Sam me enseñó a usar internet?

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Te has metido en internet para ver porno?- lo decía como si se sintiera increíblemente orgulloso.

\- No sé lo que es porno, pero accidentalmente encontré unas lecturas bastante instructivas y… Bueno, quería hacerlo bien.

Dean se lanzó sobre él, besándole con todo el ardor de que era capaz a pesar de no perder la sonrisa ni un momento. Percibió su propio sabor en su boca, lo que, de no ser porque aún estaba recuperándose del primer orgasmo, le habría inflamado otra vez en medio segundo. Castiel, en cambio, todavía estaba excitado y tenso, aunque esperaba pacientemente a que Dean recobrase el aliento. Éste, sin embargo, no lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me demuestras qué más has aprendido en esa página web, Cas?

Castiel no se hizo de rogar, por supuesto.

Poco después, mientras se retorcía, sudaba y blasfemaba con dos dedos de Cas masajeando insistentemente su próstata, Dean llegó a la conclusión de que internet era el mejor invento del mundo.

Y algo más tarde, de rodillas sobre el colchón, agarrado al cabecero de la cama para mantener el equilibrio contra las arrolladoras embestidas de Cas, decidió que había ciertas ventajas de la vida moderna de las que no estaba dispuesto a prescindir.

Por fin, cuando los dos cayeron sobre la cama, saciados y exhaustos, Dean se dio la vuelta en el hueco de los brazos de Cas para mirarle de frente y susurró:

\- Tío, vas a tener que enseñarme esa web cuando volvamos a casa.

Castiel se echó a reír entrecortadamente.

\- No hay problema- jadeó-. La guardé en favoritos.

El débil y cansado eco de sus risas llenó la habitación.

 

*****

 

Las festividades de la boda y coronación de los nuevos reyes duraron tres días, y fueron tan grandiosas como no se recordaba igual en Paradisia. Pero ni siquiera en aquel reino mágico podían las fiestas durar para siempre.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de las despedidas.

Novak insistió en llevar personalmente a Castiel sobre su lomo hasta el portal. Otro unicornio le fue asignado a Dean, mientras los recién casados de desplazaban en una carroza, acompañados por Jesse.

El recinto del pozo había sido limpiado de rastrojos, se le había construido una nueva valla y era vigilado constantemente por dos guardias. También se había sustituido el viejo brocal por una muralla baja, de mármol blanco, abierta por un lado para que resultara más fácil saltar dentro.

Castiel desmontó, rodeó el cuerpo de Novak hasta quedar frente a él y se abrazó a su cuello.

\- Voy a echarte de menos, amigo mío.

\- Y yo a ti- respondió el animal-. Así que más te vale volver por aquí de vez en cuando porque, si es cierto lo que he oído sobre el otro mundo, no creo que un unicornio como yo pudiera pasar desapercibido. No me hagas ir a buscarte.

\- Te recuerdo que sigues sin caber por el hueco- replicó Castiel con una sonrisa.

Novak arrugó el hocico.

\- Puedo pedirle a la reina que lo haga ensanchar.

Castiel se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta abierta de la carroza, realizando una profunda reverencia ante los reyes. Sin embargo, éstos bajaron del carruaje para, entre los dos, envolverle en un abrazo tan apretado que casi le asfixia.

Después le tocó el turno a Dean, que se acercó a Anna con paso vacilante. Ella se puso de puntillas para rozarle la mejilla con un beso y le agarró de las manos, dándole un apretón afectuoso.

\- Cuídamelo, ¿vale, cuñada?- pidió él con voz temblorosa.

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo- le aseguró ella.

Ya no podía seguir retrasando el momento de decirle adiós a Sam. Suspiró para armarse de valor y se acercó a él, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- Oye, no te pongas así- le rogó Sam, aunque él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que luchaba por no derramar-. Algún día tenía que irme de casa, ¿no?

\- Eso es verdad, ya iba siendo hora- replicó Dean, intentando escudarse en el humor para hacer el mal trago un poco menos difícil-. Además, con lo bien que te lo has montado, no es como si me tuviera que preocupar por ti, ¿eh?

Sam se echó a reír débilmente, bajando la vista. Los dos estaban evitándose mutuamente la mirada como dos críos, sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en los del otro.

\- No es un adiós, ¿vale, Sammy? No lo olvides.

\- Claro que no.

\- Es decir, con lo fácil que es pasar de un universo al otro, lo más normal sería que nos estuviéramos viendo cada dos por tres.

\- Por supuesto.

\- A menos que estés demasiado ocupado con lo de ser rey y tal porque, a lo mejor, entonces no podemos visitarnos tan a menudo- se le quebró un poco la voz al decirlo, sólo un poco, pero suficiente como para hacerle callar en el acto. No quería estropearlo todo y dejar a su hermano con una impresión tan lamentable.

\- Me aseguraré de que eso no pase- le prometió Sam.

Dean hizo de tripas corazón para poder, al fin, levantar la cabeza y mirar de frente a su hermano pequeño. Un hermano pequeño que ya no lo era tanto. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, que había elegido su destino, demostrando además que era capaz de pelear por sus sueños si era necesario.

\- De todas formas, se me va a hacer raro no tenerte rondando por la casa, gigantón.

Se abrazaron estrechamente, durante largo rato, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado aún para dejar marchar al otro. A su alrededor, todos guardaban un respetuoso silencio, esperando pacientemente a que estuvieran listos. Al fin, Sam abrió los ojos y su mirada se topó con la de Castiel, que contemplaba a Dean con tanto amor que parecía que el corazón le iba a rebosar del pecho en cualquier momento.

\- No sé, hermano- dijo Sam en tono divertido, separándose de Dean-. Tengo la impresión de que no vas a tener mucho tiempo para echarme de menos.

Dean se giró, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Cas se sonrojaba, bajando la vista. Al verle, sintió que su espíritu aligeraba su peso, devolviéndole las fuerzas que necesitaba para independizarse, por fin, de Sam. Con una sonrisa, caminó hasta él y, tomándole de la mano, le acompañó hasta el borde del pozo.

Una vez allí, se volvieron para dedicar una última –por el momento –mirada al heterogéneo grupo que dejaban atrás. Sam, Anna, Novak y Jesse les observaban con benevolencia, formando una curiosa estampa que, extrañamente, transmitía cierta sensación de familia a pesar de todo. Dean tuvo la certeza –si es que lo había dudado alguna vez –de que estaba dejando a su hermano en buenas manos.

Apretó con suavidad la mano de Castiel, atrayendo su atención.

\- Estoy listo- le dijo, y saltaron juntos al interior del portal. 

Al volver a casa no la sintió vacía, como había temido. Nunca estaría vacía, ahora que Cas estaba allí.

\- Tiene gracia- reflexionó Dean con un suspiro cuando, esa noche, se aposentaron juntos en el sofá para ver la tele-. Después de pasarme toda la vida huyendo de las relaciones, ahora no podría estar más agradecido de que, al final, me hayan alcanzado-. Giró la cabeza para mirarle con ternura-. No sé qué haría sin ti, Cas.

Su compañero sonrió y se inclinó para besarle dulcemente en los labios.

\- Eso es lo curioso del amor, Dean- contestó.

\- ¿El qué?

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

\- Que algunas personas están destinadas a vivir un cuento de hadas. Tanto si creen en ellos, como si no.

Esta vez le tocó a Dean el turno de sonreír, arqueando las cejas con picardía.

\- Eso me convierte en tu príncipe azul, ¿no?

\- No estés tan seguro- replicó Cas, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá y apoyando las manos a ambos lados de Dean, acercando peligrosamente el rostro al suyo-. También habrá ocasiones en las que te convierta en mi princesa. Al menos, la mitad.

La risa de Dean quedó ahogada por un beso exigente, hambriento, devastador. Obviamente, no le importó lo más mínimo.

Ah, sí. Y vivieron felices por siempre jamás. Por supuesto.

 

_¿Fin?_

_Bueno, no sé…_

_A lo mejor, aún queda una pequeña historia por contar._

_Si es que estáis dispuestos a seguir conmigo un poco más, claro está._

 

*****

 

Destierro.

Incluso la palabra en sí misma le resultaba áspera en la boca. Amarga. Brutal. Demasiadas erres.

Lucifer arrojó dentro del baúl las últimas pertenencias que le quedaban por empaquetar, cerrando la tapa con rabia. Inmediatamente, un par de sirvientes agarraron las asas y salieron del dormitorio, acarreando el pesado bulto en silencio, para añadirlo al resto del equipaje que ya estaba cargado en las carretas. Un barco les esperaba en el puerto, preparado para salir con la siguiente marea.

El príncipe se acercó a la ventana y cruzó los brazos, contemplando por última vez el hermoso paisaje a través de las vidrieras emplomadas. Su alcoba estaba situada en el piso más alto del palacio, y dominaba una amplia extensión de verde campiña bordeada de árboles hacia el norte.

Lucifer podía encajar la derrota, pero la humillación era más de lo que podía soportar. Habría preferido mil veces que su hermana le condenara a muerte, al menos así habría conservado algo de honor. Pero esto, esta ignominia de tener que abandonar el reino como un delincuente cualquiera, de verse condenado a vivir en una isla de mala muerte azotada por los vientos y tan hostil que llevaba siglos sin ser habitada… Eso era muchísimo peor. 

Por si no fuera suficiente, Anna le había concedido un pequeño séquito para que le acompañara en su destierro y atendiera a sus necesidades. Que era lo mismo que decir que había decidido hacer limpieza de todos los miembros de la corte leales a Lucifer, enviándolos fuera del reino para evitarse futuros quebraderos de cabeza. Y, para colmo, pretendía hacerlo quedar como un favor que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Mi señor?- la voz femenina le sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Al volverse, Lucifer vio a una chica joven en la puerta: morena, delgada, de grandes ojos oscuros y con los labios más sensuales que el príncipe había visto en su vida. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de sirvienta, con el pelo recogido bajo una cofia, pero ninguno de esos detalles lograba ocultar el hecho de que era espectacularmente hermosa.

Se la veía menuda y frágil en comparación con los dos soldados que la flanqueaban, apostados allí para asegurarse de que el príncipe se marchaba sin crear problemas. Sin embargo, ella se mantenía erguida y con la cabeza alta, sin el más ligero temblor ni en su cuerpo ni en la voz. No se retorcía nerviosamente las manos, sino que estaban quietas, descansando con naturalidad sobre su delantal. Todo en ella parecía indicar que no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de los dos enormes guardias. Ni tampoco la del destituido príncipe.

\- ¿Hay algo más que deseéis cargar en las carretas, mi señor?- preguntó la joven, haciendo una breve reverencia.

Lucifer no contestó de inmediato. Estaba absorto contemplando el bello rostro de la muchacha, o más bien casi hipnotizado por él. Se acercó despacio, esforzándose en recordar qué era lo que le había preguntado, convencido de que sería incapaz de lograrlo ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Ruby, mi señor.

\- Ruby- repitió él lentamente, como si quisiera paladear el nombre-. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes en palacio.

Y, si la hubiera visto, la recordaría. De eso estaba seguro.

\- Eso es porque soy nueva, mi señor. Aún no llevo una semana en este trabajo.

\- ¿Eres parte de mi séquito?

\- Así es.

Lucifer asintió muy despacio. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado, en tan poco tiempo, para hacer enfadar a alguien hasta el punto de que te envíen al destierro conmigo, Ruby?

Inesperadamente, la joven se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Por todos los dioses, era adorable.

\- No he hecho enfadar a nadie, mi señor. Yo… solicité este puesto.

Solicitó el puesto. Voluntariamente. Había elegido abandonar su hogar y su familia para seguirle a él hasta una tierra desconocida e inhóspita, de la que nunca podría regresar. 

No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándola como un pasmarote, sacudido por un montón de emociones diferentes, incomprensibles e incontrolables. Entonces ella levantó la vista y, al encontrarse sus ojos, el corazón de Lucifer empezó a latir completamente desbocado. Los segundos iban transcurriendo, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

\- Estoy deshonrado- dijo él al fin, al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad-. Lo he perdido todo. Voy a pasar el resto de mis días en un mísero parche de tierra que apenas merece ser llamado así, rodeado de un puñado de hipócritas que me odiarán por haberles arrastrado conmigo en mi caída. No puedo ofrecerte más que penurias, tristeza y vergüenza, ¿no lo entiendes?

Ella asintió, despacio.

\- Eso no me asusta.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su resistencia. Lucifer se adelantó un paso más, la distancia justa que le faltaba para llegar hasta ella, adelantando las manos para acunar entre ellas el hermoso rostro de la joven. Se inclinó para besarla, y fue perfecto. Todo lo que siempre había oído decir que sería. El vértigo, el mareo, la música sonando en sus oídos, la dulce calidez extendiéndose por su pecho… Absolutamente todo.

Cuando se separaron sus labios, Lucifer apoyó la frente sobre la de la mujer, con los ojos cerrados, mientras los dos respiraban con dificultad. De pronto, el príncipe sintió unas inesperadas e incontenibles ganas de echarse a reír.

\- Ah, Ruby, Ruby- murmuró con ternura-. Si tan sólo hubieras llegado a mi vida un poco antes…

 

_Ahora sí, FIN_


End file.
